The Teen Reaper: Beginnings
by AVP5
Summary: Still no good with the summary but here goes nothing. A new hero comes to town, why is he here, who is he, can the titans trust him. And can he help stop an old evil from destroying the world.  Raven & OC
1. Chapter 1

**It was a cold dark night in the city cemetery. The owls hooded, the mice scurry through the cemetery looking for something to eat and also trying to stay away from being someone else's meal. You see a crypt nearby; you feel your body pulling you closer and closer to it. You arrive to the door and you opened the door. There were cobwebs on the crack of the door and all around the room. You see there was light inside; you enter cautiously and look at the source of the light. It was a candle on a tomb with books and a skull with a what looked like a plastic bird covered in cobwebs. There in the middle of the tomb is a chair; you approach it carefully till you made a cracking noise. You look down and saw you crushed a cockroach the chair then begins to slowly rotate and there you see is a guy dress as a ghoul laughing.**

**""AAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...hello there my friend it is I alienvspredator5…or Jason will do. I'm sure your wondering what I am doing here instead of being in the crypt creepers place. Well there was some complicated legal issues, which meant I was both sued and had to pay for locking the creeper in a trunk, dropping it in the Pacific Ocean, and taking over his place."**

**"Some people take things so seriously, I mean come on I'm sure any of you would have done the same thing…now then this story I wrote months ago but I wasn't satisfied with it. I decided to delete it and rewrite it. It took me some times but I finally finished it (Also I don't own anything of Teen Titans or Bleach). So without any further ado here is the remake of Teen Reaper our first chapter is called:**

**The Arrival**

_Jump City_

I stood looking over the city named Jump city. It was a quite night; many of its citizens have either gone to bed or are working late to earn some extra money. I never like the cities, their waste of space, people who live there aren't nice, and crimes seem to always exist in cities as large as this one.

I sometimes wonder why I have to protect these people. Then I see my reason, I see a young couple walking down the street with their baby in the stroller. I remember why I fight and protect these people. There are some people in this world who deserve to be saved and protected. If no one helps them then who would?

I just wonder why my master would send me here anyways. From what I heard these people already have saviors'. My master told me this person I was send here to protect was is the child of a friend of his, and apparently the people who are after this person is stronger than the hero's of this city. I decided for my master I would protect this person, plus it would be nice to have a little fun while I'm here.

As I was about to leave I hear an alarm bell going off. I turn to see it was from a bank. It looks like someone is trying to rob it. I would get involved but seeing as the alarm was going off it would be a matter of time before the police or the hero's of this city would take care of it. So I turned away from this and disappeared into the night.

_Bank_

Back in the bank there about 16 guys robbing the bank and two drivers waiting in the van, and from the looks of things they were in a hurry. They knew the moment the alarm went off there would be trouble. They weren't worried about the cops; they were more worried about something else much worse than the cops. They knew they had a few minutes to take what they wanted and go before they are caught.

"Hey hurry up with the money man I don't want to get caught by those brats" said one of the robbers who where stealing money from the Jump City bank with a van waiting for the last three bags of money to be brought to them.

"Hey none of us wants to get caught by those brats besides the boss send 18 guys this time I doubt a bunch of kids can stop us" said another robber with the third and final bag.

"Yeah well from what I heard these aren't any ordinary kids I heard that they took down the brotherhood of evil" said one of the robbers who was helping load up the money.

"So what they were a bunch of old guys against a bunch of brats what do you think was going to happen" said one of the robbers.

After loading up the final bag the robbers decided to get al their equipment and take off before there was trouble, "All right that's the last one so lets get go-" before the robber had time to finish something nailed him in the head and the rest of the robbers turned to a voice in the other side.

"You guys must be new around here so let us give you five reasons of why criminals like you guys shouldn't try to steal from the our city" said one of the figures.

"One" said a large mechanical man, "Two" said an orange girl, "Three" said a green man "Four" said a hooded girl, "Five" said a mask man. All five emerged before the robbers, who seemed surprise by the arrival of the Teen Titans, before any could say anything the leader of the titans shouted "Titans Go!."

"All right then the ten of you hold them off while we get the rest of the money got it" said one of the robbers, and with that the ten other robbers charged at the titans, what the other ten didn't know is that all of the money was already in the van and the other eight took off in the van.

The first two went after cyborg, the two tried to overpower cyborg but it proved to be too much as cyborg just used his power to out power the robbers "man you guys need to work out more, otherwise you will never be able to beat a guy like me" said confident cyborg.

The other two thought fighting a girl would be easy as they both charged at her "I do not wish to harm you" said starfire, as the men tried to hit her with their guns but she was able to dodge them "but I cannot allow you to hurt my friends" said starfire as her eyes glowed green and launched her starbolts to knock out the robbers guns out of their hands and kicked and punched the men out "I hope when you wake up you will learn to error of your ways" said starfire.

The other two charged after beastboy who changed in the form of a bird and hid behind a wall "hey come out kid and take your beating like a man" said one of the robbers, "yeah too bad I am not a man I'm an animal" said beastboy who changed in the form of a gorilla witched caused the robbers to run away in fear but where caught by beastboy who knocked them out by bashing their heads together "told ya" said beastboy.

The other robbers used their weapons to try to shoot raven who kept blocking their attacks with her powers "All right enough of this azarath metrion zinthos" said raven as she chanted those three words for her powers as she did a dark aura grabbed the men and sucked them into a dark portal and in the other side of another portal the men came out already looking pale and both surrender to raven.

The last two tried going hand to hand against robin which proved to be their downfall as robin knocked the last two, "all right now that's done lets take care of-" before robin could finish he notice the van was gone and the other robbers as well, "guys lets go after the van" s robin signaled his friends to chase after the van.

_City streets_

Meanwhile in the other part of the city, the dark figure sat on the corner of a building looking down on the city.

I have wondered around looking for a place to stay. I looked at my watch and saw it was nine o'clock. I didn't want to stay up too late. With all of these people around I can't exactly get a reading on where this person could be. I then hear a van driving past several red lights and was moving fast. I recognized the van. It was the same one I saw at the bank that was being robbed. I guess this meant the hero's or the cops didn't catch them in time. I looked around and didn't see anyone chasing them, so I guess before I go to sleep I should take care of these guys.

The van drove past several red lights nearly causing accidents for other vehicles. "I can't believe we got away with it, this is great the boss will be so thrill" said one of the robbers.

"Yeah this is the first time anyone got away from those brats" said another robber.

"Shame the others didn't make it, oh well more money for us I say" said the another robber.

"Ah who cares more money for us right boys" said first robber.

While the robbers in the back were celebrating the other two in the front were keeping an eye out for the titans and the cops.

"Hey make sure to tell me if you see those brats or the cop's got it" said the driver.

"Yeah I heard ya old man this isn't my first time ya know" said the passenger driver.

"Yeah well it may be your last if you're not careful. I got caught by these brats once and it took my a long time before I could get out"

Just as they passing another corner something stopped the van to a screeching halt. "Hey what's going on up there huh" said one of the robbers in the back "I don't know something just stopped us hold on me and the kid will check it out." said the driver as he and the kid went out to check on the van they notice that there was a katana sword which has pierced through the engine.

"Is that a sword?" said the passenger driver.

"Looks that way…aw man the engine are toast there is no way we can fix it" said the driver.

Just then both men hear something nearby. The driver and the passenger take out their guns and took aim at whatever it was that made the noise. They then hear it coming closer and closer. They cocked their gun and waited for it to come out of the darkness.

The noise was made by a small white Siberian husky dog. The two men sighted in relief. They thought for a moment they were going to be caught by the titans. The dog began to bark and growl at the men.

"Hey kid go take care of the mutt while I tell the boys what happened" said the driver.

"Sure, okay mutt time for you to either go chase a cat or do I have to shut that yapping mouth of yours" said the passenger.

The dog continued to bark, the man approached the dog cocked his gun at it. Then he saw something behind him through the shadow. He turned around slowly and then disappeared yelling. The driver opened the door to the back where the men where and heard screaming.

The robbers asked what was going on, the driver assured them he didn't know what was going on. Just then one of the crooks disappeared as well, the robbers decided to try to take some of the money and run for it.

The two other robbers went to grab the money till they heard a noise and as they turned around something attacked them; the other four went to see only to find nothing the three robbers began to shoot in different locations while the driver went for the his partners gun but just as he tried to get the gun something attacked him as well the others decided to hold their ground and try to make this person come out.

The leader of the robbers attempted to make this figure come out by calling it out. "Come out you coward where are you? What are you scared of us? Come out you bastard" said the robber.

As he finish, a dark figure landed in the middle of the men and as the men turned around slowly the figure knocked them out with a sheath (where you put the sword in), and turned around and said "here I am".

"Wow" said cyborg, "yeah what happen to this guys" said beastboy, as the teen titans arrived to see that the other eight robbers that got away where found all tied up near the destroyed truck wondering what happen and who caught the robbers.

_Titans Tower_

The Titans returned to the tower after the robbery, Beastboy and Cyborg decided to play some games; Starfire made some food for her pet Silkie, Raven was on the other side of the room reading, while robin was on the titans computer to try and figure out who or what took out the robbers.

"Yeah isn't that what you tell me like a million times right before I…" said cyborg as his robot character jumped behind beastboy's robot and blast it winning the game "beat you" said cyborg.

As he finish what he was saying leaving beastboy with a look of disbelieve that he lost again, "Rematch I demand a rematch" said an angry beastboy.

"All right but let's make it more interesting loser has to wash the dishes for a month" said cyborg.

"Deal now let's do this" said beastboy as both began to play... ten seconds later "No fair how come I keep on losing" said beastboy as it only took a few seconds to do the same move again to beat beastboy "Well buddy I think there are some dishes that needs to be clean" said a happy cyborg, leaving beastboy with a sad look upon his face.

Raven was reading her book while looking at cyborg and beastboy play their ridiculous and pointless game, while at the same time saw starfire feeding her pet worm with her weird Tamaranian food. Her thoughts however was still on what happen tonight, when they got to the robbers they found them tied up and when they try to find anything that would give them a clue on who did this they found nothing. When they asked what happen the robbers told them that they don't know all they saw was a blur figure grabbing them but that's it, raven did however sense as thought someone was watching her as she looked around there was no one there.

Raven began to think on another matter that bothered her, Strange who could have it been, if it was a titan member they would have contacted us or at least stay till we arrived, hmm who could it be.

"Raven are you all right" said starfire who was standing in front of raven "Yeah I'm fine starfire just thinking, so what's up" said raven, "well have you seen robin I haven't seen him since we got back and I am worried about him" said starfire "He's probably in his room trying to find out who took out the robbers" said raven "Oh I see thank you raven" said starfire.

After an hour on the titans computer robin concluded that whoever it was that took out the robbers was not a titan member, robin began to think of who could it have been Could it have been a new hero we've never heard of or could it just be some guy trying to make a name for himself, whatever it was robin knew that he and his friends would have to find out who this was and see if he was a friend or foe.

_Up on the hills_

Meanwhile in another part of the city near an old abandon observatory which originally belonged to Dr. Chang. Since he was frozen and send to jail, it has been abandon. Usually some punks would come by and mess it up having parties and causing trouble. So the police closed it down by locking the doors and closing anyway for anyone to get in.

That however didn't seem to stop a certain figure who arrived to the observatory. As he approached the door and cut the chains in half with his sword, he knew the police haven't been here in months so there would be no worry of them coming up to the place to check on it.

I entered the observatory room and looked around. I wanted to find a different place to stay earlier, but since I didn't have enough money for a room at a hotel, I decided to make due with what I got.

I was able to 'borrow' some money from one of the bags I found in the trunk of the van. I figure I deserve something after a long day and of course helping out. I went over to laid back on my sleeping bag looking at the moon and began to think of the reason why I was here, I began to remember why: _It was five days ago before arriving in Jump city __it was another busy night life in San Diego, California people trying to get to their night jobs, or getting out of their job and head on home to their families and police arresting some Latino or black guy for some reason drugs, stealing money or just for just being at the wrong place. _

_Meanwhile on top of a nearby building two figures were observing the police trying to arrest a guy for possession of drugs and found it amusing how a six foot seven inches tall guy (plus the guy looked like he was on steroids) was resisting arrest and attacking the cops. _

"_It's funny how these guys are trained to handle criminals who try to resist and take them down if necessary but here we see two cops who cant even handle a guy who is just a babbling idiot trying to take the easy road and get hopped up on drugs." said one of the short figures__**, "**__well I doubt they were trained to handle a steroid addicted guy who in my mind seemed to be hopped up on cocaine as well, plus I would like to see you handle a guy like that." said the other taller figure._

_"Well I would if you let me, come on I can beat this in like a second besides they cant see me master" said the short figure who seemed ready for a fight, "Oh like you handle the last guy who you almost killed" said the tall figure who remembered his apprentice sending some guy who was drunk through a wall and into a car nearly killing the guy. _

"_Hey first of all that was the other guys fault for spilling beer on my shoes and second you told me to take care of it cause you were drunk master Ronin" said the short figure trying to defend himself. _

"_Hey I told you if I'm drunk do not listen to me plus if I remember correctly I told you to knock him out not to punch him through a wall Isamu" said Ronin, "fine whatever. Well it looks they won't need our help" said Isamu who sees more cops coming and helping their buddies take the guy down. _

"_Master are you sure you want to sent me to Jump City I mean can't Hikari go and take care of it" said Isamu remembering that his master was going to sent him to Jump City to protect some person. _

"_Yes Isamu I am sure and I told you Hanako told me that Hikari was still training and besides this could be a good thing for you" said Ronin. "How is me going to some city to protect someone who you still haven't told me who it is suppose to be good for me?" said an annoyed Isamu._

"_Well for three reasons one is because I am your teacher and whatever I say you listen okay, second I heard some good thing about Jump City from some good friends of mine and they told me it's a nice place to be, and third is because who knows you might find some good looking ladies there huh" said Ronin._

"_Okay first of all you may be my teacher but when was the last time I listen to anything good you have to say to me, second should I rely on your friends, one who one dresses as a bat and the other is a guy from space who has betray the earth once (Superman), and finally third I told you for the last time stop trying to hook me up with women okay, besides I doubt there is anyone out there for a guy like me." said Isamu, "Isamu there is someone out there for everyone we just have to keep on hoping and searching because even the loneliest person will eventually find that special someone" said Ronin, "thank you master,….well I guess I will see you whenever our path cross again" said Isamu as he began to head off to Jump City. _

"_Yeah I guess our path will cross again someday I just hope the path you follow will be the one to lead you to happiness" said Ronin._

Isamu had been in Jump City for a while now and he had already has some idea on who it was he was sent to protect, he figures it must be one of the Teen Titans he had heard so much about.

I wondered if the person I am looking for is one of those titan guys. It was possible I have been in this city for two days now and so far the only powerful source I could sense that would need my help came from those titans.

I know it's not this robin guy or that green elf guy; it can't be the alien chick so it must be either the robot guy or the Goth girl.

Isamu knew one of the two was strong, both had strange spiritual energy. One's that would attract certain people or certain things, one way Isamu was going to find out was to see them in action and what better way to do that then to find someone really strong to fight them and see for himself. Isamu had a sly smile on his face thinking of his plan, till he remembered something important there wasn't anyone in this city strong enough for the titans to fight at their best.

I guess I will need to find another way to find out. But that is something I can do tomorrow. For now I will rest and hope the answer comes to me soon.

_New York City_

It was night in New York City on top of Empire State building was a tall figure around eight foot tall, was overlooking the city waiting for an old friend to arrive.

"You know its very rude for someone to be late when the person is suppose to arrive on time, but then again that's what you do isn't Bruce" said the tall figure.

The shadowy figure emerged revealing it to be Batman, "True but I'm sure your not one to talk Ronin, anyways I had to take care of something's before coming here so I apologies if I'm late" said Batman as the figure revealed to be Ronin Suzuki.

"Knowing you Bruce I knew you would come late…so how are things in Gotham I take it the Joker has been caught again" said Ronin.

"Fine by the way thanks for the tip on the Joker's location, how did you know where he was going to be?" asked Batman.

"You know me Bats I know a guy who knows things lets just leave it at that" said Ronin.

"So are you sure your apprentice is ready I mean I know that he can handle hollows but is he ready for what you sent him to Jump City for" said Batman.

"I am sure, Isamu can be hard headed sometimes, but I know he will do a good job and I know that he will be a good help to the titans" said Ronin.

"You sure, don't get me wrong Isamu is strong no doubt but do you think he can handle the fight to come, is he ready to face HIS sons" said Batman.

"I know, listen I get it you and the others don't think Isamu or the titans are ready but give them credit after everything they had to endure, between Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, hell they even did something I never thought they could do and that was take down all the members of the Brotherhood of Evil, now that's something and with Isamu at their side I am sure they can handle three delinquents" said a confident Ronin.

"Besides this mission is more than about that, this mission is to help Isamu with his future, his destiny and more importantly is to change his goal, he wants revenge and that's not what I want him to follow, I want him to find peace and not follow the path of vengeance" said Ronin.

Batman knew all about what Isamu was going through. Seeing his parents die in front of him, wanting vengeance on the man who did it, it was all too familiar to Batman.

"So do you really think if the time comes, he'll make the right decision" said Batman.

"I can't predict the future bats…not anymore but I can only pray and hope he'll do the right thing. I guess that's all I can do" said Ronin.

There was silence between the two veterans. Bruce had known Ronin for a long time. Ronin had helped Bruce on several missions from time to time most included against Ra's al Ghul or the Joker.

"Listen I got to go, so many things to do and so little time" said Ronin as he began to walk away from Batman.

Batman approached him and asked "but there is more to this isn't after all you sent him to protect her?" said Batman.

Ronin stopped and knew bats would find out sooner or later. "Well I guess since everything she had endure I thought she deserve someone who would be there for her, and not use her like the last one she liked, that and in Hanako and Hikari's opinion they do make a cute couple" said Ronin.

"Also because I promised her mother I would look out for her. I wasn't there when she had to face her destiny because I believed she would change it. Now I intend to keep that promise with the help of Isamu" said Ronin as he disappeared.

**Chapter one is finished for now, but wait until the next chapter it will be so much fun. Leave me some reviews till then bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah chapter two is up, like I said I don't own anything of Bleach, Teen Titans, or anything DC related…enjoy**

**The Meeting**

_Titans Tower_

It was two in the morning; everyone had headed off to bed earlier after a long night of fighting crime and trying to find this mystery hero. The only titan who hadn't fallen asleep was the leader of the team Robin. He was trying to find out who this mystery guy was but so far he found nothing. When the police took the robbers statements robin looked over them to find any clue to this guy. But again nothing, the men said they heard some noises and then nothing. Whoever this guy was he was quick and must be strong to take out all of these robbers.

Robin also looked over what happen to the van the robbers used. Cyborg looked over it and told him something punctured the engine. Something small but sharp, the driver said it was a sword, a katana. At first robin thought it was Bushido an honorary titan who helped them against the Brotherhood of evil. But when robin contacted him, he found out Bushido was still in Japan on a mission to locate some stolen artifacts.

Robin was running out of leads to follow. Ever since someone liberated the villains the titans froze in the Brotherhood of evil fight, the titans had to deal with their old enemies again only this time some have actually began to work together. This went on for several months since they came back from Japan. Then a month ago nothing, they just disappeared. They did have to deal with criminals like the H.I.V.E five, Control freak, and Cinderblock. But after they were arrested they disappeared again before robin could find out anything.

The strange part was that whoever did free the other criminals didn't free the brotherhood of evil. At first robin thought it was Slade who freed them, but they didn't find anything that pointed to him. Robin wondered who else besides Slade would be able to free all of these criminals and disappeared with them. Robin looked over the clock and saw it was late. He knew he needed some rest for tomorrow. Robin knew he and the titans still needed to find who it was that helped them catch the robbers and find out if he's and ally or foe.

_Up on the hills_

In the other part of time Isamu had just woken up, and decided to do some warm up before getting something to eat. After finishing up he went over to his bag to get out some money his master gave him and went out to get some breakfast, before he did he notice that his clothes were dirty and some were even tore.

Ah man that's the third clothes this month Hikari was right I really should buy some clothes for fighting and for normal days. Oh well I guess I should go buy some clothes and get something to eat. Isamu went over and he took his sword and headed off to the mall. As Isamu arrive he notice the mall wasn't open yet till then, he looked at his watch and saw that it was seven.

I arrived to the mall, I noticed that there weren't anyone around, I approached the door and saw it was going to open at nine, I looked at my watch and saw it was only seven thirty. As I stood there my stomach began to growl remembering that I didn't eat dinner last night cause of the robbers. I decided to come back another time and go find something to eat. Hopefully I would find a store that was open this early in the morning.

I continued to walk down the city looking for a place to eat. I finally found a fast food joint that seemed to be open. As I got there I saw the sign said it would open till eight. I looked again at my watch and saw that was fifteen minutes away. I waited outside the store near a bench and waited there. There was ten minutes before the store would open, and with every second that passes makes me even hungrier.

Then I hear a few people running away screaming nearby, I decided to check it out and find out what the commotion was all about. As I turn the corner I see like monster attacking the city.

In my mind, **there's something you don't see every day. **I see a giant goo monster attacking the city. It was big, not as big as the monsters I've dealt with before, I would say average size, it was uglier than the ones I've fought, and it made a shrieking sound when it roared. My ears hurt when it did, it sounded like a fat lady singing in an opera.

The goo monster roared as it threw cars, goo, rock; whatever it could get its hands on. In my mind I wondered, **hmmmm should I attack this monster or should I let the titans take care of it. **The rock monster threw a car at the fast food restaurant smashing the wall leaving a hole. **On the other hand it's not wise to fight on an empty stomach besides I'm sure those titans will be here. **As I turned towards the store I notice a strong spiritual pressure nearby as I turned towards where the source was coming from there I saw the titans arriving just on time.

"You know Cinderblock it's not nice attacking the city in the morning" said Cyborg.

"Yeah especially those who were enjoying a good sleep" said Beastboy.

Plasmious roared in a shrieking sound and charged at the titans "Titans Go!" shouted robin as the titans charged at the rock monster Cinderblock.

As the titans charged I decided to sit back and watch the show **perfect now I'll find out who it is I'm suppose to protect let's see now if it's either that robot guy or the Goth girl. **

Starfire and Robin began to attack Plasmious, starfire shot off starbolts at the goo monster but was unaffected by it as it launched its own goo at starfire one hit her and knocked her to the ground, robin threw a exploding disk at the monster but it only temporary stopped it as it launched a car near robin nearly hitting him.

Cyborg and beastboy tried a combo with beastboy transforming as a triceratops and cyborg hitting the monster with his energy cannon witch didn't work as well, with Plasmious simply spitting up acid on the ground which caused the duo to fall, leaving raven who used her powers to launched cars and debris at the monster.

I was disappointed that it wasn't the robot guy; I thought it would be fun to hang out with someone like him. But now I see this Goth girl must be the one, she has an interesting power and energy. Different than the ones I've felt before, in fact her energy is different than the hero's my master hangs out with. Well I better introduce myself to these guys and while I'm at it might as well play with goo boy there. Isamu got off the bench decided to step in and have a little fun of his own.

As Plasmious launched a wave of goo at raven she blocked it using her powers and it was halted, but then it began to reemerged from behind and was going to attack her till a it was cut in half and it retreated back to Plasmious, raven turned around to see a boy with a katana.

"Um who are you and what do you think you're doing" said raven who seemed surprise to see this guy come out and help her.

"The names Isamu Ishida and it looks like I'm here to help you fight that gooish monster thing" I said as I pointed my sword at Plasmious who looked angry as he launched a car near me. I wasn't worried and was about to counter his attack when the girl pushed me out of the way into the sidewalk with her powers.

"Hey what was that for" I said who was angry that the girl pushed me out of the way.

"Look kid this isn't a game just get out of the way and let my friends and I take care of this" said raven.

"KID hey first of all I'm no kid and second I just saved your life" I said angry that she called me a kid.

"Well I just saved yours so were even now so go away" said raven as she continued to block more of Plasmious attack.

I was angry when she told me to go away, two things that piss me off. One being treated like a defenseless child and being look down on like a weak person. I was going to respond to the girl but I notice she is busy fighting the goo monster. I wanted to prove to her that I'm no kid. I looked around and found what I needed.

Raven needed to end this fight once and for all. So she began to chant as her astral self launched at Plasmious to finish this fight. As her astral self was inside something was wrong. Suddenly raven stopped as she felt sharp pain in her head and began to see things in her head, images, and something worse. She pulled herself out of Plasmious body and back into her body falling limp to the ground.

Robin saw raven falling to the ground. He jumped over and got her before she hit the floor. The other titans went over to her as Cyborg and Starfire launched their blast at Plasmious pushing the monster back.

"Raven are you okay?" asked robin as he ran towards where raven was.

"Friend are you okay" said starfire as she kneeled down to check on raven.

Raven began to open her eyes; she gently got on her feet with robin and starfire's help. She felt her head was in pain she didn't know what happened but knew that this Plasmious wasn't the same one she and the others fought before.

"Friend are you all right?"asked starfire as she helped raven to her feet.

"I'm fine starfire" said as she got on her feet slowly.

"Raven what happened why isn't Plasmious down?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. There was something different about it. I could feel it was in pain, it was hurting. I don't know where he's been but wherever he was I can't shut him down" said Raven.

"Well then we'll do it the old fashion way, we'll kick his gooey butt" said Cyborg.

"Yeah we did it before and we'll do it again" said Beastboy.

"Friends who is that over near the Plasmious?" said Starfire as she pointed to the boy raven bumped into earlier. He was behind Plasmious and he seemed to be up to something.

I saw the titans were looking at me. I knew this was the perfect chance to show them what I could do, especially the girl.

"Hey ugly [whistle] over here you big ugly blob thing" I shouted as the monster turned to face me. I broke off the fire hydrant and gallons of water began to pour out. I used a tin lid to deflect the water and hit Plasmious. I could hear the monster shriek with the water, I then began to chant an incantation and then in an instant a bright light engulfed Plasmious, when the light dissipated my gooish monster friend was now frozen solid.

I turned to face the titans who seemed surprise by what I did. I wondered if I over did it with the spell. I decided to walk on over and introduce myself, I figure if I said something they may not think I'm a bad guy.

The titans seemed surprise by what they saw. Some guy pops out of nowhere and helps defeat Plasmious in a second. Robin decided to break the tension by speaking first. "All right who are you and what did you just do?" robin asked being the first one to speak.

I figured it would be the bird boy who would say something. "Oh sorry where's my manners the name is Isamu Ishida and you must be the Teen Titans right?" I said as I introduce myself to everyone.

"That's us I bet you have heard about me right Beastboy" said beastboy knowing he and the others were very famous especially when they helped save Tokyo.

"Not really I only know two of your names robin and starfire, the rest I don't know sorry" I said, making beastboy feel bad that I didn't know who he is.

As I finished introducing myself to the titans, Robin and the others introduced themselves, robin laid out his hand and introduced himself "my names robin and I'm the leader of the teen titans", I took robin's hand and shook it.

"This is cyborg, raven, and beastboy" said robin as he finished introducing his teammates to I approached each one and shook their hands. But when I got to starfire I got more than a hand shake.

"Hi I'm Isamu nice to mee…." before I could finish my sentence starfire gave me one of her famous killer hugs I've heard much about from kid flash.

"Hello Isamu I am Starfire please tell me, what is your favorite color, where are you from, what is your favorite food, and will you be my friend?" said starfire.

I mustered up whatever words I could say before she killed me. "Um white…I'm from Japan…sushi…and yeah sure whatever as long as I don't die first" was all I could say before I could feel my face turning blue.

"Oh I am so sorry friend, I forget how fragile you humans are" said starfire as she let go of Isamu who was trying to regain his breath,

I made a mental note to never let her hug me again. I saw cyborg giving me a hand to get up. "So what brings you here to our good city" said cyborg.

I knew I couldn't tell them why I was really here. I doubt they would believe me if I told them why. So I did what my master would do, I improvise. "Well I came here to offer my services."

"You're services?" said robin.

"Yeah I heard so much about you guys and what you did at my home country of Japan, since then I have been wanting to join you guys so what do you say" I wanted to sound convincing to them, the titans seemed surprise by my request not that I could blame them, a stranger coming by wanting to join a bunch of superhero's.

"Could you give us a minute" said robin as he and his team huddle up, while this happen I decided to over where he the bench was and rest there until they give their decision.

"So what do you guys think" said robin as he asks his teammates of what they think they should do.

Well he did help us beat Plasmious and he doesn't seem dangerous so I say we let him in" said cyborg, "He seems nice and I think he could help us so yes we should let him join our team" said starfire, "I think he should join our group after all he did keep us from getting goo on us so I'm in" said beastboy, all was left was raven, "whatever" said raven.

"So it's agreed then he will join the team, hey Isamu" said robin, which turned the titan's attention to Isamu who was sitting on the bench.

"Well the team and I agree that you have some talent so we will let you join our team, but before we let you join the titans you will have to go through some test to see that you can do and if you have what it takes" said robin.

I was glad they wanted me to join, but I didn't like the whole me showing what I could do, it's not really my thing to show off…unless I wanted to. But if it was the only way for them to let me join why not. "Hmm like a test of some kind huh…sure why not I suppose its natural you guys would like to see what I can do so sure."

"Well now that that's settle let head back to the tower for some breakfast who wants waffles" said cyborg, all agreed and headed back tower.

I headed off to follow the others till I felt something. It was a strange feeling like someone was watching us. I tilted my head around slowly and saw nothing, in my mind I could have sworn I saw something, **huh strange I thought I felt someone watching hmmm… maybe it was just my imagination** I thought, as I took off to the titans tower.

As Isamu took off, three shadowy figures looked on from one of the buildings that were overseeing the battle. The one on the left had a long black hair; the middle had a brown jacket covering much of his face, while the one on the right had short hair.

"Interesting, how a mere mortal could use a powerful spell to beat that goo monster like that huh" said left figure.

"You think he will be a problem to our plan" said the right figure.

"If he is then we will kill him beforehand, but for know no, this mortal is no threat to us", said the figure in the middle.

"Besides if the titans couldn't beat someone who had the powers of scathe, then a mere mortal shouldn't be a problem as well, so for now we will continue to observe and let the titans enjoy their time because in twelve more days we would show ourselves, so until then let them enjoy these last few days of happiness because when we show ourselves to them then the daughter of scathe and her friends will die" said the figure in the middle.

**Chapter two is over I am glad this story is turning out to be better than before. I thank those who have read the first chapter and reviewed it. Thank you and I will have the next chapter up and running soon before I go back to college. Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. So far so good I am glad this story is turning out to be better than before, anyways enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach.**

**High and Cool tensions **

_Titans Tower_

The titans returned to the tower with Isamu, who seemed impress by the inside of the tower more than the outside.

I didn't seem impressed where they lived, on a island with their base shape as a giant T. I wanted to say something about it, till I saw the inside, I had to admit their place was a lot better than my master's place. This place may be shaped like a giant T, but they do have cool stuffs.

"Isamu before we show you around, perhaps you wouldn't mind showing us what you got?" asked robin.

I turned to robin and agreed with him. I followed the titans to the outside to their obstacle course. Their course was big; it had some cool training devices. Nothing compares to what I train in, but I doubt these guys deal with what I have to deal with every single day.

"Listen Isamu we need you to run the course all around and back here understand" said robin "crystal now then let get started" said Isamu, robin told cyborg to start the course.

I knew I couldn't go full power on this course. So I decided to use what I can. Cyborg gave the signal that he was starting the course. I look at the timer and waited for it to go. When the course began I used half of my speed to dodge most of the blasters. These blasters are a pain to dodge they hurt a little but their annoying. I used my sword to reverse the blast back destroying a few of them. After passing through the blasters I came across some giant fists that came from the ground straight up fast. I dodged most of them and used one of the fist to help me jump over the next course and right into the last two. As I landed I noticed the ground was separating so I quickened my speed till I tripped and nearly fell. I used my sword to pierce into the wall to stop. I pulled my sword off and got to the wall and pushed off it allowing me to zic zac on walls till I made it out to the other side and continued down the course to the final part. In the final part of the course there were exploding disk being shot out at me. I then used my sword again to cut the disk and then jumped on top of where they were being thrown and cut each one in half till I finally made it to the finish line.

The titans were surprised by this, starfire, beastboy and robin congratulated Isamu on doing a good job, while cyborg looked at the timer and it was 1:00, beating terra's old record.

"Wow he yours and terra's old record" said beastboy.

"Well um I guess he got lucky that's all" said cyborg remembering that terra beat his record long ago and now someone else beat his and terra's record.

"So how did I do huh" I asked wondering how I did. Cyborg and Raven turned their attention to me and responded.

"All right I admit you did well, for a rookie" said cyborg. I ignored the rookie comment and turned my attention to raven, "so come on still think this kid can't do anything."

"Fine you did well happy" said raven with an annoyed look on her face. That was all I wanted to hear for now at least.

"So now what happens next robin?" I asked the leader of the team wondering what happens next.

"Well Isamu since you're going to stay here we should show around and show you to your room" said robin.

"Thanks…oh um can I come back in a bit I need to pick up some things I left where I was staying. If that's okay with you guys?" I asked the titans remembering I left my stuff at the observatory.

"Sure dude it's no problem you need a hand?" asked beastboy.

"Nah it's just a backpack with some clothes. I won't be long see ya" I said as I headed towards the observatory.

The other titans headed off inside to get their new guest room ready. Robin turned his attention to raven. He noticed something was bothering her since with Plasmious. "Raven you okay you seemed more quite than usual?" asked Robin.

"It's nothing just tired, didn't sleep well last night" said Raven.

"Want to talk about it?" asked robin.

"Like I said robin it was nothing, besides shouldn't we get things ready for Isamu" said Raven.

"Raven is there something we should be concern about?" said robin.

"No robin nothing…look I need to go meditate if there is something I will tell you" said raven as she headed off to her room. Robin sighted hoping that whatever is bothering raven doesn't turn out like last time.

Raven returned to her room and began to meditate. The truth was raven hasn't had a good night sleep in five days. For the last few days she has been seeing things, in her dreams she sees terrible things. Much like what happened with Trigon, but these were more and felt real. Raven woke up in the middle of what appears to be a park. The trees were burned off; the ground was covered in ashes and dirt. The air was hard to breathe in; as raven walks down she sees crows on the trees. They had four eyes and were looking at raven with those red eyes.

Raven then hears voices coming from all around her. She looks over to the direction where the voices come from but found nothing. The voices grew and grew until she feels something behind her and says something. She couldn't hear what it was, but when the person stopped she felt a hand on her shoulder and then something burned her.

She wakes up in a panic and sweat dripping down on her. She looks over to her shoulder and sees a burned mark this didn't happen until last night. She wondered if these dreams were the reason why she couldn't defeat Plasmious. She wanted to tell her friends, she didn't like to lie to her friends. But the only thing she hoped for was whatever this was, would go away soon.

After I returned the others gave me a tour around the tower and showed me to my room. I had to admit it was impressive inside the tower. Despite it looking weird the way it was shaped as a giant T, the inside was amazing. After we finished the titans wanted to celebrate for the newest member of the team so we all went out to eat.

We arrived to the pizza joint where I saw beastboy and cyborg were arguing about what type of pizza to get. Both of them arguing remind me of how my sister and my master fight. Both like meat, but they each have their own type of meat they love. So seeing both of them argue makes me feel like I'm home, course usually their argument would end up in a fight, but still good enough.

After we finished eating I mention to the others that I needed to go to the mall to buy some clothes. Starfire and beastboy offered to take me to the mall and help pick out some clothes for me. The other titans agreed and let starfire and beastboy take me to the mall.

Starfire and Beastboy were very good people to hang out with. Beastboy says no one laughs at his jokes, but I don't see what's wrong with them, sure their little flat but at least he's trying. Starfire on the other hand has dragged me to almost all the stores at the mall. She was much like my sister and her master. They both love shopping, and if there was ever the opportunity they would drag me along and make me carry all of their bags. I wouldn't mind this time if I wasn't the one carrying all of my bags. I had about seven bags to carry.

After spending two hours at the mall starfire decided she was done. Beastboy and I were tired, after getting my clothes starfire decided to go find some clothes for her. She told me her and robin were going out and she wanted to buy something for her date with robin. She was definably like my sister, all trying to impress the boys with fancy clothes…course I did warn any boys before I left that if any of them try something with my sister would end up like a dog after castration. I even gave them an example of what would happen. Starfire took off looking for some clothes while Beastboy and I rested at the food court.

"So uh Isamu exactly how long have you been here in the city?" asked beastboy.

"I guess this would be the third day I have been here why?" I asked wondering why beastboy would ask me that.

"If you wanted to join us then why did you not come to the tower when you arrived?" said beastboy.

Damn I didn't think beastboy would ask me that. I thought it would be something robin or cyborg would ask. "Well I guess I was nervous I mean you don't go up to a bunch of superheroes and say you want to join them. I had to pick a right time to ask and another to show you what I could do otherwise you guys wouldn't think I would be any good, does that make any sense?"

"I think so, well you don't have to be nervous Isamu I am sure you'll do fine with us" said beastboy.

"Really well that's reassuring thanks…so should we go get starfire before she goes further with her shopping spree" said Isamu.

"Good idea" said beastboy as he and Isamu headed off looking for starfire.

_Middle of the night_

After beastboy, starfire, and I returned from the mall. Robin presented me with a communicator making me the new member of the titans. The others and I celebrated by watching some movies they had, I also tried some of starfire's tamaranian food which surprises everyone I actually liked it and even wanted more. This went all through the night till everyone headed off to bed which was fine with me it will be the first time in three days I get to relax on a soft comfortable bed

During the night Raven woke up from yet another bad dream except this time there was no burn mark on her shoulder. She looked over to her clock and saw it was two in the morning. **Great another bad dream and yet another sleepless night, **raven looked out her window and saw the moon was out. She figures meditating outside will help her find out what these dreams mean.

Raven left her room and headed up towards the roof. When raven got to the roof she saw someone sitting at the edge of the roof. She recognized to be Isamu; he was wearing black pants pajamas with a white sleeveless shirt. "What are doing up here Isamu?" said raven, Isamu turned around and saw raven.

"Nothing just enjoying the view, so what are you doing here couldn't sleep raven?" I asked noticing raven coming into the roof.

"Nothing I just didn't feel like sleeping so I came up here to meditate" said raven as she walked into the roof.

"Well don't mind me I'm just sitting here looking at the moon…if that's okay with you raven" I said.

"Go ahead I don't really care" said Raven as she walked away from Isamu and sat on the ground she position herself and began meditating.

I turned back to the moon letting raven do her meditation. As I continued looking out into the moon I could hear raven meditating behind me. The words she used for meditating are very unique .I looked over where she was and saw her position of meditating was also unique, but there was something else about her that seemed interesting. I could sense she is being trouble, I didn't know what it was, but whatever it is I may need to find out soon.

Raven could sense she was being watched. She peeked her eyes and saw Isamu looking at her. Her being an empath meant she could sense people's emotions including what Isamu's as well. "Isamu what are you doing?" said raven who seemed mad.

"Hmm I'm not doing anything" said Isamu.

"Yes you are, I'm an empath Isamu which means I can sense others emotions, I know your trying to do the same" said raven.

"[sight] your right I'm sorry Raven I just wanted to know what's bothering you that's all, I'm sorry" said Isamu.

Raven could sense Isamu was sorry, but she didn't buy it. Ever since he showed up there has been something about him raven didn't trust. "Just don't do it again Isamu got it" said raven.

**Okay now I'm getting a little mad, I'm just trying to be the good guy here and she's treating me badly.** "Hey raven look I said I was sorry why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"Because I don't trust you Isamu, I know your hiding something and whatever it is I will find out" said raven who got off her meditation position facing Isamu who got off the floor.

I had to admit I didn't think raven would have this much anger towards me especially coming from a Goth girl. "Raven I'm not going to lie. Yes there is something I haven't told you or the others about. But I assure you whatever I haven't told you guys will be told in due time."

"Really in due time huh, well then just so you know if whatever you're hiding threatens to hurt my friends then I promise you this I will make you pay" said raven.

"Well first of all I would never do anything to hurt your friends or anyone else, and second believe me if there is anything that I am hiding then you will be the first person to know okay" I said trying my best to calm raven down.

Raven didn't respond but Isamu could tell she still didn't trust him. Raven left the roof and headed back down to her room.

**Man that girl needs to get out more…if this girl is the one I'm suppose to protect I may need to get on her good side more but how….hmmm I think I got it. **I thought to myself.

_Ravens room_

Raven returned to her room still feeling angry towards Isamu. She didn't trust him, he was up to something and she wanted to find out what it was. She didn't want another Terra incident to occur again.

Just then raven heard a knock on the door. She asked who it was, there was a response…it was Isamu. **Great the last person I want to talk to. **"Go away Isamu I don't want to talk to you" said raven.

"I know Rae I came here to give you something, something that I think will help you with your dream problem" I said behind the door.

"How did he…I don't have a dream problem?" said raven surprise that Isamu knew about her problem.

"I can tell when someone has a nightmare Rae, my little sister used to have…well sometimes still does so trust me I know just let me help" I said. "That and I can also tell when someone who hasn't slept well."

Raven could sense he was concern. Although she didn't trust him, she might as well find out what he has to offer. Raven opened the door and there stood Isamu holding something in his hand. "Well what is it?" said Raven.

"Here it's something my master's granddaughter made for me and my sister. I think you would recognize this as a dream catcher. Their meant to protect children from nightmares, but the ones Hanako made for me and my sister is design to protect us from nightmares and from others entering our dreams" I said as I explained to raven how it worked.

"Protect from others entering your dream, really how is that possible" said Raven who seems interested in the dream catcher.

"Not sure she said she made them from a special thread from deep in a forest which cannot be found only by those who have been to the location" I said.

"Okay I know you must be making this up, a magical thread, hidden forest, let me guess the tooth fairy also gave her the idea" said Raven.

**Wow never heard that comment before. **"Fine I guess I will take this back to my room and have a good night sleep…good luck with your sleeping problem raven." As I was about to leave raven stopped me.

"Wait…um I guess I could try it out, just for tonight" said Raven. She cursed herself for giving in to Isamu's demand. But she has tried everything to get some good night sleep, and if this dream catcher thing works Isamu might as well earned her respect and her trust.

"Okay well here then, all you need to do is put it over your bed and just go to sleep…that's all" I said as I handed raven the dream catcher.

"Wait that's it just put it over my bed and it will do the rest" said raven.

"Yeah that's it, I know it may not seem like much raven but believe me before I had that thing I couldn't get any proper sleep for three days…and I was seven at the time. Also try getting a four year old to fall asleep and assuring her there was no monsters nearby" I said.

"So you have a little sister huh, where is she?" asked Raven who seems to be lightening up.

"She's training with her master in another part of the world. Not sure where she is but I'm sure wherever she is, she is using that dream catcher to get some good sleep" I said as wished raven some sleep

"Well thanks for the dream catcher…but this doesn't mean I still trust you, you know that right Isamu" said Raven.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but believe me in a few days you'll come around. Heck it may be sooner if that catcher works…..well I better get going its late I'm heading off see ya raven" I said as I began to walk down the hall and headed towards my room.

"Yeah thanks Isamu" said raven as she closed her door and headed to her bed. She hoped this thing would help her; she got to her bed and attached the dream catcher to the top of her bed. As soon as she wondered if it worked, **well one way to find out I guess.** Raven lay on her bed and began to drift off to sleep hoping she would finally get some good night sleep.

**Were done for now, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. School is coming up and I hope to do as much as I can before school starts, please leave a review and tell me what you thought see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived enjoy and I hope all are enjoying it. I don't own anything of bleach or teen titans.**

**Night of Vengeance**

_Titans Tower_

It has been a week since Isamu joined the titans and so far everything has been all right. Isamu has been doing pretty well especially getting along with the titans. During the week that Isamu has been with the titans he has helped beastboy beat cyborg in video games, he and robin where sparring and learning new moves from each other, Isamu and cyborg have been playing every kind of sports they had in the tower which ended in a tie, help teach starfire how to cook earth food mostly teaching her how to make sushi and showed her how to make some chocolate cake without it moving, and so far Isamu began to get on the good side of raven. Ever since he gave her the dream catcher she has been able to sleep soundly for the last week.

After the Plasmious attack, there hasn't been a single crime in Jump city. So for the titans it has been a little vacation time, for Isamu however it's been pretty boring. He hoped to fight some strong villains he has heard much about from his master, but so far nothing.

It was night time and the titans were all relaxing in the living room. Beastboy and cyborg were playing their video game, starfire was finishing making dinner, robin was trying to teach Silkie to do some tricks, and raven and Isamu were playing some chess.

Isamu usually doesn't like playing chess; he finds the game boring and long. But since he played with raven it has been more of a challenge. He didn't care who wins as long as he had some fun.

Since Isamu gave raven the dream catcher she has been able to have good nights sleep. She hasn't had any nightmares, no weird dreams; she was able to sleep well. She had to admit despite her problems with Isamu he wasn't that bad of a person. Thanks to him she was able to sleep well…though she still was suspicious of him, she still gave Isamu her trust.

"So raven from the looks of things that dream catcher I gave you seems to be working out" I said noticing raven looked better than before.

"Yeah it's working out just fine thanks" said raven as she thanks Isamu for his help.

I could tell raven was starting to open up more. I knew she would eventually, and since my time here I now know she must be the person I was suppose to look for…the question is though who is it that is after her?

Just then the alarm went off and the titans see there was a bank robbery going on. "There's a robbery in progress lets go" said robin.

"Hold on robin I think I should handle this after all it's just a bunch of robbers" I said.

"I don't know Isamu, maybe we should just in…" robin was interrupted when the alarm went off again only this time and the docks revealing some trouble there too.

"Huh looks like there is trouble nears the docks, so what do you want to do about it robin?" I said to robin.

"Well I guess we should go in teams of two, so I'll go with starfire and raven and you go with beastboy and cyborg" said Robin.

"Sounds good but let's make this interesting robin. How about a little wager who ever can beat up the bad guys and get back here first will get a reward" I said.

This interested cyborg and beastboy. Robin seemed also interested as well, he knew Isamu was good but robin knew he was better. "All right but what's the reward Isamu, must be something good" said robin.

"Hmmm well how about the losing team has to hand over their dinner and deserts" I said.

"Sounds good, all right we'll take the docks you guys take the bank" said robin.

"Got it so let's get going then" I said shaking robin's hand accepting the deal.

"Right starfire, raven let's get going" said robin as he, raven, and starfire headed off to the docks.

"Uh dude you do know what you're doing right?" said beastboy.

"Yeah that's our meal we just put on the line you know" said cyborg.

"Don't worry this won't take long, but it will if we don't get a move on" I said as I headed out the door. Beastboy and cyborg realize their wasting time so they followed Isamu towards the bank.

_At the docks_

Meanwhile in the city docks was an old tanker ship. It has docked to make some repairs. But for the last week the repairs to the ship have been stopped due to several disappearances and suspicion of the ship being haunted. So since then the area has been deemed off limit till the investigation on these disappearances has been solved.

Robin, starfire, and raven arrived to the scene where they found two patrol cars. They approached them and found no one inside. Whoever gave out the call, good chance wasn't from the cops.

"Who do you think is behind this robin?" asked starfire as they approached the ship.

"Probably just some guys trying to make a name for themselves or just a bunch of thugs" said raven.

"Doesn't matter who it is, against us I doubt they'll stand a chance" said robin.

"Awfully confident in ourselves aren't we bird boy" said a dark voice the titans stopped and got into battle position, looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Ooooh the little kids look like they're in for a fight, but wait aren't you guys missing a green little elf and the half robot reject" said another voice only deeper.

"Maybe they replaced them with the new guy after all he is kind of cute" said clearer voice.

"Show yourselves right now" said robin.

"If you insist bird boy" said the first voice, as the lights of the ship turned on revealing three teenage boys on the rail of the ship.

"The names Jesse" he appeared six foot four inches wearing brown pants, white t-shirt with a red vest and long black hair, he stood from the left of the three group.

"The name is Jacob" he appeared six foot four inches wearing a blue costume he stood from the right.

"The names Jared" he appeared six foot three inches wearing black pants with a brown jacket with the hood covering his face.

"All right what do you guys want" said robin.

"Heh we came here to pay a visit to our sister" said Jacob.

"You see bird boy our sister has done something very bad, see she hurt our father and so for her punishment we will make her and her friends" said Jesse.

Just then all three men's eyes change to four eyes and glowed red revealing to raven who they were then all three lifted their hands. "We have come for you RAVEN!" as a huge fireball was launched at the titans.

_Titans Tower_

"We made it oh yeah we won oh yeah" said beastboy as he, cyborg, and Isamu defeated the robbers and made it home.

"Hello anyone home, guys…huh looks like we win" said beastboy noticing no one was at the tower.

"You know what that means BB, we win both the bet and the free meals oh speaking of which I'm starving" said cyborg as he headed off to the kitchen to receive his winnings.

"Huh where do you think the others are? They can't be having trouble with whoever their fighting right" I said ignoring what cyborg said trying to sense for the others.

"Dude don't worry let me call them and find out what's going on. Yo robin were here in the tower, you guys almost done with the bad guys yet [static] uh guys hello anyone there [more static] huh nothing hey Cy try calling them with your communicator" said beastboy turning to cyborg.

"You got it raven, starfire, robin come in [static]" cyborg couldn't get a signal either. "That's strange why aren't they picking up" said cyborg.

"You think something's wrong" said beastboy worrying about their friends.

"Maybe their busy, let me check something" said cyborg as he tries to get a lock on where his friends were. "According to this they're at the docks, so maybe yeah they are busy fighting what do you think Isamu?" said cyborg.

Isamu didn't respond as he looked like he had something on his mind. "Um Isamu are you listening to me?" said cyborg who was trying to get Isamu's attention.

**What is this feeling, this strange spiritual energy, whatever it is its very strong and it seems to be coming where the others went. **I thought to myself trying to sense what this strange energy was..

"HEY ISAMU ARE YOU LISTENING!" screamed beastboy in Isamu's ear.

"What yes I heard you what's up did you get contact with the others" I said rubbing my ear from the scream.

"Um no that's what Cy was trying to tell you all we got was static. I'm worried we should go find them" said beastboy who had a concern look on his face.

"I agree they may need our help" said cyborg.

I looked out the window and knew what they had to do. Whoever it was my master warned me about must be here, "all right lets go find our friends" I said as we headed towards the warehouse.

_Warehouse_

Meanwhile back the warehouses the titans were having trouble dealing with three men who claimed to be ravens brothers. Starfire was fighting Jacob who was busy shooting starfire with his fire blast. Starfire attempted to get closer to him, but everytime Jacob used a fire barrier to reflect starfire back.

"What's the matter girl is this really the best you Tamaranians can do; I guess it's true what they say about you. You guys really are a bunch of Troqs (in the show the word means nothing, nobodies, etc)" said Jacob.

This made starfire mad she charged at Jacob launching a big starbolt at him. Jacob saw his opportunity and reversed the blast back to starfire launching her to the ground.

Robin was having a similar problem fighting Jarred. Robin was on the defensive trying to dodge Jarred's fire blast. Robin saw an opening and threw several explosive discs at Jarred. Jarred didn't bother to move seeing as they wouldn't hurt him. But to his surprise the disc froze him solid. Robin saw starfire falling to the ground and ran to catch her.

"Starfire are you okay" said robin. She wasn't moving, she was breathing but she was hurt. "Star answer me are you okay answer me?"

"It seems as your girlfriend isn't as strong as you thought she was" said Jarred who appeared behind robin.

Robin tried to attack, but Jarred caught his arm and punched robin with a fist of fire knocking the air out of him and burning him in the gut.

Raven uses her powers to launch anything at Jesse who stands his ground by using his powers to blast anything that ravens launches.

"It's useless raven look around your friends has fallen and so will you" said Jared, as raven looked around and saw her friends being dragged by Jacob.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from me?" said raven.

"Dear raven don't tell me you don't see the family resembles, our powers, our eyes and more importantly this" said Jared as he removed the hood to reveal the Scathe symbol on his forehead, raven was shocked by this and turned around to see the same symbol on the other two's forehead as well.

"No it can't be true, then that means your…" said raven who was in disbelief at who these boys where.

"Dear raven of course it's true we are the sons of Trigon the terrible and that means you're our little sister as well" said Jared.

Raven couldn't believe it after everything she had endured against her father she now is confronted by his sons, her brothers she couldn't believe it, she was even speechless.

"Hahahahaha look at her she's speechless she can't believe she has brothers and trigon's kids no doubt hahahah this is just too good" said Jacob.

"Oh boo hoo, how sad I almost feel bad for her hahahaha well I did say almost" said Jesse.

"You see raven our father always did plan for the future. See before he came here he found a prophet tell him that there was a chance his plan would be ruined. Trigon didn't believe the prophet but just in case he found a mortal woman who was a bit of a sadist like us and impregnated her, and the rest as they say raven is history" said Jarred.

"Do you get it now raven, the old man made sure if he failed we would be here to make earth the hell he wanted it to be" said Jacob.

"Yeah and now that we got rid of your little friends, it's time we make you suffer" said Jesse.

Raven prepared herself; she could tell they were as strong as slade was when he was trigons slave.

"Hold on second boys I have another idea. Raven I have a proposition for you. See in our time here we've seen how weak and pathetic your friends are, heck we can destroy you and your friends whenever we like" said Jarred.

"But you see we ran into some trouble with a certain human…or at least we think he's human. Anyways he's very strong, stronger than me, Jacob, Jesse…and maybe our father Trigon as well" said Jarred.

In ravens mind she was surprise by what she heard. **Stronger than Trigon, how's that possible. Is there really someone like that in this world.**

"We thought we could take him, but he defeated us without breaking much of a sweat. So here is our proposal, join us and together we will not only destroy this guy, but we will all rule this world as brothers and sister in the name of our father" said Jarred.

"Wait a damn minute Jarred you said we would kill raven and her little friends, not ask them to join us" said Jesse.

"Shut up Jarred, I never said I would allow those weaklings to join us only raven. Now don't interrupt me again Jesse or else" said Jarred as he turns to his brother.

"Fine sorry about that" said Jesse as he turned away from his brother.

"Now then where was I oh yes if you help us raven I promise to make your friends death as quick and painless. Come on now raven think about it, you're like us a demon born to walk the earth alone and cause misery and pain to all those who would stand in our way it's our destiny sister join us" said Jarred.

Raven was silent; she knew what she was going to say. "I say no. Do you really think I would help you harm this world? I am not like my father or like you. I defeated him before and I will beat you three as well" said raven.

"[Sight] I'm disappointed in you raven. I thought you were smarter than this. But I guess it can't be help. We'll have to find another way to beat him, but as for now our only goal is to make you suffer for your arrogance" said Jarred.

Raven knew she couldn't fight here where her friends could get hurt. She needed to lure them away from here. Raven launches a dark blast at her brothers. They blocked the attack and saw raven flying off away from the fight. She had to lure them away, so she hoped they would follow her.

"Hmmm it seems our little sister has some fight left in her I think we should take this fight somewhere else no" said Jesse, the other two agree as they fly off with raven chasing after them.

**Chapter four is done the next chapter is going to come soon. Leave me some review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five; this is my favorite chapter of the story. The title of this chapter may not be good, but oh well here it is enjoy. I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach.**

**The White Wolf rises**

_Docks_

Isamu, beastboy, and cyborg arrived to the docks and were shocked by what they are seeing. They found robin and starfire on the ground unconscious. "Dude are they okay?" said beastboy.

I went over to robin, and checked his pulse and did the same to starfire. "Their fine unconscious but fine hmmm I don't see raven" I said trying to look for raven.

"Yeah and I don't see the guys that did these you think she's okay" said beastboy.

"Raven's though I'm sure she's okay, we got to go help her though" said cyborg.

"No I'll go you two get robin and starfire back to the tower. I'm going to go look for raven okay" I said.

"No way man she's our friend we'll all go" said cyborg.

"Cyborg trust me I know what I'm doing. Please just get the others back to the tower, from the looks of things they're going to need your help" I said trying to keep the others from following.

Cyborg looks over robin's wound and saw a fist shape burn mark. It looked bad; he knew Isamu was right, he needed his help and fast. "Fine just promise me you'll bring her back and make the guys who did this pay" said cyborg.

"Got I now get these two back to the tower" I said giving the others my word.

Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and helped carry starfire to the cyborg's car. Cyborg helped carry robin to the car and drove back to the tower. I looked around and decided I knew whoever these guys were no ordinary beings. **Well raven looks like it's up to me to save you which mean I can't hold back on these guys…and I guess this means what I wanted to tell you and the others may come sooner than I thought, **as I disappeared.

_Outside the city_

In a nearby canyon raven led her brothers away from her friends and the city. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She found a spot where to fight and landed. Raven landed halfway from where her siblings landed. When Jared and the others landed they notice raven was getting tired and didn't look like she had much strength left.

"Awww what's the matter little raven feeling tired?" said Jacob in a mocking tone.

Raven growled and whispered "not yet I'm not." But raven knew she wouldn't last long against them. But she hoped if she used all of her powers the same way she did with Trigon she would win.

"Listen raven, I am giving you one more chance to join us. Think about it do you really think you belong with them. With the humans, deep down you know you don't you belong with us your family" said Jared.

"I already told you no. You're not my family and you will never be my family. My friends are my family, we watch out for each other, take care of each other, and we fight together. That is true family is and you three will never be my family" said raven.

"Oh really and do you think your friends are your family? Believe me raven their not" said Jared as he stared down at raven with his eyes glowing red. "Do you and your little friends think you're still going to be a team in the future? No sister each one will leave the team and live out their own lives. In fact your friend robin and starfire have finally become a couple right? How long do you think it would be before they leave the team and start a new life together?" said Jared.

Raven didn't say anything. She knew robin and starfire were going out. But she wondered for how long will it be before they would want to leave.

"Now answer me this raven, do you think any boy…scratch that any person in the world would ever want to be with a monster like you. I doubt it, so join us raven I know it's what you want and I know it's what our father would wan…" Jared was interrupted when a rock headed towards him. Jared moved out of the way and saw raven's black aura surrounding her.

"That's enough I don't care what happens to me, I know what lies ahead of me and I don't care. Like I said before I will not allow you to harm my friends no matter what. I'm going to finish this once and for all" said raven as the aura around her continued to grow.

Jared sighted, he decided to give up on recruiting raven to their cause. Raven knew she had one shot to defeat all three of them. She hoped it would be enough if it wasn't then it would be game over for her and all her friends.

"Hey Jared what are we waiting for let's kill her now" said Jacob who was growing impatient.

"Patient brother I want to see what she is going to do...Jesse go right in front of us. Whatever she is planning must be big so I want you to block anything she might throw at us" said Jared.

"Screw you man I ain't your lap dog, you do it or better yet get Jacob to do it" said Jesse.

"What did I say about arguing with me Jesse? I just want to see what she is planning…look whatever it is I doubt it will be enough to kill you" said Jared.

"Bastards…fine I'll do it, but when I survive I want a piece of raven first got it" said Jesse deciding to go along with what his brother is asking him to do.

"Fine but don't kill her yet. First were going to hurt her and make her watch as we kill her friends slowly and painfully" said Jared with a evil smile at the thought of what they have plan for raven's friends.

"Heh well all right then come on little sister let's see what you got" said Jesse as he moved in front of his brothers waiting to see what raven was planning.

Raven got all the power she had left; she gathered them all in one blast. "Now it's time to end this, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted raven as she launched a huge black wave at her brothers.

Jesse readied himself; he didn't know how strong the blast was. So he stood his position and waited. The blast hit Jesse, sending a cloud of dust and debris all around the area, there was also a wave from the blast which shook the ground.

Raven was drain of her powers and she was tired. She looked over where the blast hit. She did it, in her mind she won. There was no way anything could have survived that blast. As she got up raven saw something. It was a ball of fire heading towards her. Raven ducked out of the way of the blast, but as she got up she saw someone behind her. It was Jesse who gave her a punch to the gut knocking the air out of her. He then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her.

"You stupid bitch look at what you did you ruined my clothes. Now I am really going to enjoy this" said Jesse as he let go of raven and as she was falling Jesse kicked her again in the face sending her to towards a wall.

Raven fell to the ground after hitting the wall. She couldn't believe her attack didn't work. She wondered why it didn't work.

"Do you understand now raven…see unlike slade our father gave us of his powers when we were born. But unlike you we don't suppress it, we unleash it. We don't suppress our rage we let it out and it makes us more powerful than you" said Jared looking on at where raven was thrown as he and Jacob emerged from the cloud unharmed.

"But it seems I am glad you decided not to join us. Your powers are strong but not enough to help us against him and you wouldn't be much use to us or anyone else as well…oh well Jesse don't kill her completely we want her to live enough so that she can see what we will do to her friends got it" said Jared turning to his brother.

"Huh fine whatever well sister it's time to end this so here it come" said Jesse as he launched another blast this time raven wasn't fast enough to either dodge it or can use her powers to block it.

**I guess this is it, my friends, everyone I'm sorry I failed you all. **In raven's mind it was over, if she couldn't beat her brothers then no one can. She laid there on the ground and waited for her time.

As the fire ball connected Jesse looked down at his handy work with great satisfaction. "Hahahaha well now that was fun I guess that will show that bitch never to bite the hand that fed her right guys" said Jesse.

"Heh good job Jesse let's just make sure she isn't dead though. By the way Jared without raven how are we supposed to beat him now Jared" said Jacob as he turned to his brother.

"I guess we'll find another way, but for now let us go retrieve raven and do what we came here to do, hey Jesse get raven now" said Jared.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you now all right raven it's time for huh…" Jesse stopped as he saw the flame coming down. But to Jesse and everyone's surprise they see raven was okay. But who standing in front of her was also a surprise.

"Damn it's a good thing I sense that blast of yours raven otherwise this would have turned out badly for you" I said appearing before raven holding my sword over my shoulder.

"Huh what the hell, hey who are you and where did you come from?" said Jesse.

"Who me, the name is Isamu Ishida. As for where I came from well let's just say I'm just some guy passing through" I said.

"Hey Jared isn't that the kid who beat Plasmious, I thought you said he was nothing to worry about" said Jacob as he looked over to his brothers.

"He's not he is just a simple obstacle nothing we can't handle. Though I have to admit I didn't see or sense him coming" said Jarred.

"Eh who cares like you said he's just another annoying obstacle. Nothing I can't handle" said Jesse.

I stood before three guys who attacked my friends and raven. I looked over to raven and saw she was on the ground. I walked over to her and gave her a hand. "Hey you okay raven?" I asked.

Raven took Isamu's hand and got up on her feet. She was still wobbly and still feeling the pain from Jesse's punch but other than that she was okay. "I'm fine Isamu just a little tired that's all" said Raven.

I scanned raven and saw she was hurt. I could see someone had punch her in the face and could sense she was hurt. This made me a little angry I guessed the one who fired at raven was the same one who attacked her. "Raven mind telling me what's going on, who are those guys? And what do they want with you?"

"First things first where are beastboy and cyborg? And why did you come here Isamu?" said raven.

"Well first of all BB and Cy took robin and starfire back to the tower for medical attention. As for me raven you know why I'm here. I came to save you from the three stooges over there" said Isamu.

"Isamu don't fight them just get out of here while you still can. You won't stand a chance against them" said raven not wanting Isamu to get hurt.

"Please I can handle them just rest raven I got this" said Isamu.

"No Isamu if robin, starfire and I couldn't beat them what makes you think you can" said raven.

"Trust me raven this will be nothing. I have fought against things worse than these three" said Isamu.

"I said no Isamu, just get out of here, it's me they want, I don't want my friends to be killed just for me, so please just go get the others and get as far away from here all right" said raven pleading for Isamu to leave.

I didn't say anything I could tell she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt, I couldn't blame her. But me not responding did make Raven more frustrated.

"Isamu didn't you hear what I just said? Get out of here now, please just go" said Raven sounding a little frustrated that Isamu wasn't listening to her.

"Raven I'm not going anywhere. Look there is something I need to tell you…I lied raven I didn't come here to join the titans I came here looking for someone" I said deciding that now would be the time to tell her the truth.

"Y-you lied to me and to my friends" said raven sounding surprise that Isamu had lied to her.

"Yeah, see my master send me here because he saw something bad was going to happen here. Whatever it was would revolve around one person. This person was someone I needed to find and protect from these events that were coming. I gave my master my word I would protect this person no matter what… and well raven since I've been here it seems that person who I was suppose to protect was you" I said telling raven the truth.

"You came here to protect me?" said raven.

"Yes and since I gave my word to Cyborg I would bring you back, well I will do everything in my power to keep it, and I don't care who these guys think they are no one and I mean no one will harm my friends. Not while I'm around to protect them" I said.

Raven has never seen this side of Isamu, before he was just an annoying cocky kid who she met a week ago, and didn't like. But now he was different, he was calm, serious, and she could sense his confidence. She didn't want him to get hurt, but for some reason she believed in him. "Isamu just do me one favor…don't die" said raven.

I approached raven and gave her a small hug which surprised her. "Hey everything will be all right trust me okay I got this, don't worry okay Rae" I said letting go the hug and began to walk towards Jesse. "Oh and by the way if you have any energy left you may want to create a barrier it's about to get a little dicey around here."

Raven nodded and readied herself to make a barrier from whatever power she had left. **Don't die on me Isamu there are still something's you still need to tell me and my friends.**

"Jesse you can go ahead and kill the boy just make it quick" said Jacob shouting at Jesse.

"Heh finally it's been a while since we've killed someone I am looking forward to this" said Jesse as he got ready to fight.

I stopped halfway where Jesse was and waited for him to make his move. "Well now Isamu was it, I hope you're ready to die, because since I'm in a good move I will make your death quick but painless" said Jesse.

I didn't bother to respond to this guy, I knew I could beat all three of them. But just in case I would need to take out one of them quickly and take out the rest in the end.

"Huh what's the matter boy cat got your tongue or is it fear that has made you silent?" said Jesse wanting to know why the human wasn't saying anything. "All right then it's your funeral good bye haaaaaaaaaaaaa" said Jesse as he was about to launched a fire ball at Isamu. Isamu saw his opportunity before Jesse launched his blast; Isamu disappeared and reappeared from behind Jesse.

Much to everyone surprise Jacob and Jared barley saw Isamu come up behind Jesse, raven was as surprised as anyone she knew Isamu was fast but she never thought he was this fast.

Jarred noticed Jesse wasn't moving. But he could sense something happened. He then noticed Isamu's sword. The tip was dripping of blood. He then realized what happened. Just then Jesse's forehead began to show a red line coming from the forehead going down to the face, neck, chest, and torso. Jesse made one last sound; it was a groaning sound before he was split in half.

Raven was shocked by what she just saw. Isamu had just killed Jesse, and he did it without anyone noticing what he just did.

Jacob was angry at what he just saw. He didn't care that his brother died, but how he died and who killed him was what pissed him off. Jarred on the other hand wasn't angry, he was surprise that a human killed Jesse. He barley caught a glimpse of how this human did it. He saw the boy appear before Jesse and cut him in half with his sword then walked passed him.

I turned to the other brothers with my sword pointing at them deciding to give them one chance to leave alive. "Hey unless you want to suffer the same fate as your brother then you should take my advice, leave and never come back. If you do I will show you no mercy."

Jacob was the first to respond to Isamu's threat. "Who in the hell do you think you are human? Talking down upon us like a child, well guess what boy we're not going to surrender or leave. I don't know how you did it but I will make sure you'll pay for this got it!" shouted Jacob.

"Hold on Jacob before we do anything stupid let me ask you something human what is your name again?" said Jared.

"Isamu Ishida, and mind telling me yours and who you guys are?" I said deciding to find out who these guys are.

"Of course the name is Jared and this fellow next to me is my brother Jacob, the one you killed was our other brother Jesse. See Isamu were raven's brothers and we have come here to punish our sister for defeating our father Trigon the terrible" said Jared.

"Trigon the terrible huh…sorry never heard of him is he supposed to be terrible because his name is Trigon" I said. I looked over and saw raven smiled at what I said. To raven that was the Isamu she knew the confident and cocky guy.

"You little brat Trigon is a demon from hell, he has powers that are beyond your understanding human. We are his sons so that means we are just as powerful as he is" said Jacob angry by what Isamu said towards their father.

"A demon huh so I guess that means raven is a…" I said realizing what that made raven as I looked over to raven.

Raven saw Isamu looking at her. She didn't want to face him. She knew what she was, her friends knew yet they still treated her like one of them. But she never told anyone else fearing what they will think about her.

"That is right Isamu; raven is a half demon like us. Her mother was impregnated by our father Trigon. See a year ago raven was supposed to destroy the world by opening a portal to free our father…and she did it, but in the end she betrayed our father and defeated him" said Jared.

"Ya get it now human Raven is like us a demon a monster born to destroy and harm others. She is destined to be alone forever like us. Despite everything she has done it will never wash away the sins she has done by helping our father" said Jacob.

Raven still had her head down. She didn't want to believe what Jacob was saying. But the more he talked the more she was starting to believe him

I didn't say anything, but I was getting a little mad by what Jacob was saying. I tightened my swords grip and removed it from my shoulder.

"Our dear sister raven will forever burn for what she has…" Jacob was interrupted by Isamu who appeared before him and punched him in the face launching him nearly 100 yards before crashing into a canyon.

Jared was shocked by what he saw and backed away from where Isamu was. Raven looked up and saw what Isamu did. She could sense he was angry. She didn't know why he was, she then figures it was what Jacob had said about her.

"Never ever talked to raven that way again got it!" I shouted.

"She is nothing like you guys, I may have only got to know her for a week, but to me that's enough to know someone. I don't care if she is a demon, if her father is the devil himself, or if she tried to help her father destroy the world. She saved the world more times than I could ever do; she defeated her father and proved she wasn't like him. So if you guys want to get to her, you will have to go through me first" I said in an angry tone.

Raven felt Isamu did care about her and the others. She felt something inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but hearing Isamu say he doesn't care what she is and how he is willing to fight for her.

Jacob got up from the wall and already was bleeding from the mouth, his hair was messed up, and his clothes were covered in dirt, when he looked at Isamu with his red eyes he saw the guy smiling, this made Jesse mad. "You bastard you're going to pay for that ahhhhhhhhhh" as Jacob launched multiple fire balls at Isamu.

I dodged the fire balls and used my speed to sneak up near Jacob again, this time I kicked Jesse in the gut launching him to another canyon wall. Jacob emerged from the wall already at a loss of breath. He couldn't believe this human was beating him.

"Come on I thought you said this would be fast and painless or was that all just talk" I with confident smile on my face.

In Jacobs mind he was very angry at not only Isamu, but at his own brother Jarred. **Damn you jarred you told us this guy was nothing to worry about. Now thanks to you he is not only beating me, but insulting me.**

I was getting tired of waiting for him to attack so I decided to speed this fight up. "Well if you're not going to make a move I will" I said as I used my speed to charge at Jesse to launch a fire wall around him daring me to come close.

I wasn't stupid I knew what Jacob wanted me to do, so I threw my sword towards the fire wall and moved in a different direction where I threw my sword. Jacob saw something coming through the fire wall, he launched a fire ball at it, but it turns out to be a sword. I came from behind Jacob and began to both hit Jacob with multiple kicks and punches. He tried to throw a couple back but I ducked and gave him several uppercuts and a roundhouse kick. The last kick send him sliding across the ground. As he got back on his feet I showed up in front of him and punched him in the face sending him to a third wall.

Jarred couldn't believe at what he was seeing. This boy who a few days ago he never considered a threat or a problem was beating up his own brother without any problems. In his mind he wondered who this boy really was.

Jacob got off the wall, he was tired, bruised, and his face was covered with dirt and blood. I picked up my sword and decided to end this fight. "Hey pal here's the deal I'm getting tired fighting someone as weak as you tell you what why don't you take you and your brothers leave and never come back and won't have to kill you all right."

Jesse couldn't believe what he had just heard a mortal telling him to run away, that he thinks he's weak, some kind of child.

After a minute of silence Jesse began to laugh like a maniac and told him while levitating "you pathetic human do you think I will lose to a mere mortal I am the son of Trigon the terrible do you understand I will not die or lose here it is YOU WHO WILL DIE HERE HUMAN" as Jesse began to combine all of his power and had a huge fire ball, and launched it at Isamu.

"Isamu move out of the way now!" shouted raven trying to get Isamu to move out of the way. Jared stood there silence, and in his thoughts he figures who or what this human was, **could this guy be a**_._

As Jacob continued laughing, I took out my sword just before the fire ball hit me. I knew this would happen. As the ball of fire came close enough I yelled out two words. "Howl **Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)**" and in a huge flash of light pushed the fire ball back to Jacob who screamed and he was consumed by the attack and disappeared.

Jarred was shocked by what he just saw. What Isamu just did confirmed his theory. He now knows what Isamu was and knew this was the moment he needed.

Raven couldn't believe what she just saw. Not only did Isamu defeat Jacob, but he was able to redirect Jacob's attack back to him.

I sighted, I had successfully defeated two demented demon brothers all in one day, and now all that was left was the hooded ugly one. "So now Jarred was it, are you going to fight me now. Or are you going to listen to my advice and leave" I said pointing my sword at him.

"Hmmm before I do let me ask you something, see Isamu before my brothers attacked raven we asked her to join us because of a problem we ran into a few months ago. See we were trying to raise an army to attack this city and our sister. But during this time some human came before us saying he wanted us to join him and serve him…heh we refused then tried to kill him. In the end however he left us bloodied and bruised, yes Isamu you're not the first human to make us bleed" said Jarred.

**Another human hurt these guys before huh, I wonder who it.** Was what I was thinking. I didn't know who it could be, but to be able to hurt these guys the way I did must be one tough opponent.

"We knew we weren't strong enough to beat him so we decided to get stronger so the next time we faced him we would win. But it seems our power is still nowhere near his, we figured with raven's help we would win. But she proved she wasn't strong enough to help us. But Isamu with you by my side we will win, join me if you do I promise never to come back and harm raven, her friends, or anybody in the city…so what do you say Isamu" said Jarred.

"Jared here is my answer hell no. Why would I join you whoever this guy is I should be thanking him for kicking you and your brother's ass for me. Besides if you do ever come back here I will kill you like I did with Jacob and Jesse. So now leave and never come back" I said refusing to join him.

"I am disappointed in you Isamu, I would figure you would be smarter than my sister but it seems I was wrong. I will leave but know this I will come back and you will pay for this Isamu. Once I'm done with you raven is next and there will be nothing you or your little zanpakuto will do to stop me soul reaper" said Jarred.

**He knows what I am; damn I didn't know a demon knew about us soul reapers. Don't know if that is a good or bad thing. **

Jared decided it was time to leave. He looked back at raven and took off. When I sensed he was gone I put my sword back into its sheath and went over to raven. "Hey are you okay?" I asked checking if she was all right.

"Ye-yeah I'm okay…Isamu I think it's time you tell me what or who you really are" said raven still in disbelief that Isamu defeated two of her brothers without even trying.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the others and everyone is well then I will tell you okay" I said as I lifted raven into my arms.

"Isamu put me down I can fly on my own" said raven surprise and slightly blushing by what Isamu was doing.

"We both know you don't have enough power to fly, besides my way is faster" I said explaining to raven why I was carrying her.

Raven knew he was right. She didn't have enough power to teleport or fly and yet for some reason she actually didn't mind being carried by Isamu. She couldn't explain it but she actually felt safe and calm with him."Fine just don't try any funny business got it" said raven warning Isamu.

"Yes my dear" I as raven and I headed off to the tower.

**Chapter five is over I hope you've enjoyed this chapter like I have. The next one will be up soon. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter see ya then. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here, and before I begin I want to say I don't own anything of teen titans and bleach. So enjoy this chapter.**

**Secrets revealed**

_Titans Tower_

Back at the tower robin and starfire were in the infirmary. Starfire was cleared, but she stayed with robin after seeing what happened to him. He suffered some burned marks and some bruises so he would need a few days of rest before he could fight again. When raven and Isamu returned, raven explained to the others what happen.

Though the others were glad raven was okay and glad Isamu helped her, robin was not too thrill to hear Isamu had been lying to them about why he was here. "Isamu I think it's time you tell us who you really are and who send you" said robin.

I could tell robin wasn't too thrilled to hear that I lied to him and the others. I didn't like lying to them myself but knew if I told them the truth they wouldn't believe me…that and my master did tell me not to say a word till they were ready. But there is no point in hiding it any longer. I need to tell them now, and hope they won't think any different of me.

"Okay well first things first robin I cannot tell you who send me, but he is not a criminal if that's what you think. In fact you've actually met him back in Gotham I believe before you came to Jump city" I said, although robin didn't know who I was talking about I assumed he would know later. "As for what I am well it's a long story so please pay attention cause if there is one thing I hate is explaining myself twice…I'm a Soul Reaper" I said.

No one said a word they looked at each other wondering about what Isamu said. "Uh dude what's a soul reaper?" asked beastboy as he was the first titan to speak.

"Well before I respond please wait till I finish explaining before you ask me your questions okay" I said. The others nodded and allowed me to continue explain.

"Okay soul reapers are departed human souls that have gained supernatural powers. Soul Reapers can only be seen by other spiritually aware entities, which exclude most humans. Additionally, they can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans." As I explained what a soul reaper was the titans seemed surprise about what I was saying, of course after everything they go through everyday it's not a surprise.

"A soul reapers main weapon is this" I said as I took out my sword to show everyone he continued."Soul reapers true power comes from this when they become soul reapers, though don't let this sword fool you its very powerful watch howl Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)"

As a bright light glowed from the sword and when it was gone the sword completely change much to the surprise of the titans, I continued with the explanation on what just happened. "The sword is called a zanpakuto, by learning the name of the sword's spirit and through training Soul Reapers can unlock more powerful transformations of their zanpakuto."

"We use these swords to fight monsters called hollows" I said.

The titans looked stumped at what Isamu just said about hollows so starfire asked "um Isamu what is a hollow?" asked cyborg.

"Hollows are departed soul being corrupted into a malevolent incarnation of itself. When a Whole has many regrets or a strong emotional connection to a location or person, their Chain of Fate, which links their soul to their body, becomes attached to the emotionally important object or person" I said explaining what a hollow was.

"After some time, these souls become Hollows from either their souls becoming corrupt or the Chain of Fate corrodes. The Hollows that appear in the land of the living have a strong desire to feed on human souls in an attempt to fill the void left in their hearts, which is why they are said to first attack the people that they had loved the most in their past lives. Hollows generally do not have recollections of their lives as humans. Hollows have very varied character designs, though most are designed with a monster-like appearance, a skull-like mask and a large hole somewhere through their body" I said.

"You mean these hollows attack and eat other souls, why can't we see them Isamu?" asked robin.

"Well first of all since I've been here I haven't seen a single hollow. So it's possible that there aren't any departed souls or strong human souls for them to devour" I said.

"Isamu how will we know what a hollow looks like?" said raven.

I knew it would be harder to explain what a hollow looked like by describing it so I decided to explain better by drawing some pictures (like Rukia's drawings of a bear or any woodland animal to explain what of a topic) what a hollow look like. (Isamu was seven when he started training so his art skills weren't very good without a subject so the drawings ended up like Rukia's except no bunnies only a dog). "This should help, take a good look at each picture this should explain a little bit on what a hollows may look like" I said showing everyone what a hollow may look like.

I noticed beastboy and cyborg snickering so I hit them on the head leaving a big bruise, robin didn't say anything about his drawings, raven seemed embarrass that the guy who saved her drew like a four year old. This guy defeated my brothers and can do things a normal human being can't do, and yet he draws like a four year kid...nice.

"Oh Isamu your drawings are so cute look at this little animal how wonderful are your drawings", I blushed a little due to starfire saying my drawings are cute. They're not suppose to be cute starfire damn it why didn't I learn to draw better.

"Um Isamu you is there anything else you need to tell us" said robin who was trying to change the subject from the drawing.

"Oh right sorry hmm where was I?" I said trying to remember where I left off.

"You were finishing your explanation about the hollows" said raven.

"Oh right thanks Rae" I said.

"Well there is something else I should tell you see I wasn't born a soul reaper. My parents were soul reapers but left so they can have a normal life, and well I guess that's where I got my powers from" I said explaining how I got my powers.

"So your parents were soul reapers huh, what happened to them?" said cyborg.

I stopped when cyborg asked about my parents. I didn't want to say what happened but decided just to tell them the short version."My parents died when my sister and I were young. We stayed with our guardian who would later be our master. For the few years he taught us on how to become a soul reaper and how to fight" I said.

The titans were silent when they heard my parents died. I could tell most of them have also lost their parents by the look on their faces. Course the last thing I wanted was to have them feel bad for me so I decided to change the subject. "So um what now what's going to happen?"

The titans looked at each other and needed to decide on what they should do about this. "Isamu could you leave the room so we can talk in private" said robin.

"Sure I will be in my room, I'll come when you guys come to a decision" I said as I left the room to let the titans decided.

"Well guys what do you think we should do?" said robin as he looked to each of his teammates on what they thought they should do.

"Well I don't like the fact that he lied to us but I guess after what we went through and since he did save all of us I guess I believe him" said cyborg.

"I too believe Isamu, he risk his life to save us all and I am sure he did not wish to lie to us, so yes I believe him too" said starfire.

"I believe him too, even though he did lied to us I know he a good reason, in a way he didn't want us to probably think different of him" said beastboy leaving raven and robin to decide.

"I believe him, I was there when he fought Jesse & Jacob, I saw what he could do, and like the others said he saved our lives. We owe him for what he's done robin" said raven.

Robin took a minute to decide on what he thinks is right, "well after everything we have gone through these last few years together I shouldn't be surprise that there exists beings beyond our world, and since Isamu did help us I guess I believe him too" said robin. The others were all happy that none were mad at Isamu for lying to them and all agreed to let him stayed.

_Outside the city_

Meanwhile outside the city in an abandon carnival was Jared. He was angry at what happened today. Not only did he lose his brothers, but he had to run away for the second time from a soul reaper. He knew his father would not be please with him if he knew what happened. And now he is alone, without his brothers he has no one left.

"Damn it all, what now without Jacob or Jesse my plan to rule this world has gone up in flames" said Jarred as he began to blow up stands and an old roller coaster. "Can this day get any worse" said Jared.

"Oh I don't know Jared maybe it can" said a deep middle age voice.

Jared recognized the voice and knew who it belonged to. He slowly turned around and saw a man in his thirties, he had black hair that went up to his shoulder, he had a scar over his left eye, his eyes were black, and he stood six foot six inches. He was wore black shirt, pants, shoes, gloves, and wearing a black cloak.

Next to him was a seven foot tall man wearing a cloak covering his face, but he wore similar clothes like the other man except for the gloves. "Well if it isn't my least favorite person, Talsein Yamamoto it's been a while" said Jared.

"Yes it has almost six months I believe…but what is this where are your brothers are they still hiding from me?" asked Talsein.

"What do you want old man?" said Jared who was on the defensive.

"Relax Jared I didn't come for a fight, I was just in the neighborhood picking up an old friend. See he was caught by the teen titans a week ago and I decided to come by and pick him up" said Talsein.

"Huh how nice I didn't know you cared about anyone but yourself" said Jared.

"You should talk demon, but while I was here I sensed your brothers spiritual energy disappeared and I felt a stronger presence near their deaths. Since you were there when they died I figure you could tell me who this power came from" said Talsein.

"Don't know who it belonged to Talsein I thought you would know who it was considering he was a soul reaper like you" said Jared.

Talsein was surprise by what he heard. "A soul reaper you say, really hmmm well now what did he look like?" said Talsein.

"Why should I tell you old man? After all you came here to kill me right?" said Jared.

"Kill you oh no I just thought without your weak brothers you wouldn't mind reconsidering and join me" said Talsein.

"I told you I am not going to join you, what you're trying to achieve is impossible. As long as there is people like me and my father there will never be a utopia Talsein got it" said Jared.

Talsein moved away from the man next to him and walked over towards a consecution stand and grabbed something. "Well Jarred I thought you might say that, but I wouldn't consider involving your father into this argument since he no longer has a say in this" said Talsein as he grabbed what looked like a popcorn bag.

"What, what are you talking about Talsein, what did you do?" said Jared.

"Oh I paid your father a visit in the underworld. You'd be amazed what you can do when you have a wizard by your side to help you enter worlds like hell for example. Anyways I paid you old man a visit and asked him to join me into conquering the world. But he refused and tried to kill me, and as they say the rest is history but in my defense it was self defense Jared" said Talsein.

Jared realized what Talsein did. "You, you killed my father. No it's not possible no mere soul reaper could kill him" said Jared not believing his father is dead.

"Well I don't consider myself a soul reaper anymore Jared. Not since I was banished by those weak fools who couldn't see what I wanted to do. Your father didn't understand either, but then again I should have expected that from a demon. But now that he is gone well maybe you should take a different step than your old man did" said Talsein.

"You bastard, I will never serve you…I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Jared as he threw a fire ball at Talsein. Jared continued to launch fire after fire and after fire at Talsein.

Jared finished firing and stopped. He waited for the smoke to disappear to celebrate. Then he saw something he couldn't believe he was seeing. Talsein stood there unharmed and in front of him was the man he came with. The fire burned off his cloak, he looked around in his twenties, red eyes, and he had red hair that was short

"It can't be how did you both survive its impossible" said Jared who couldn't believe that Talsein survived.

"Well now it seems that attack is your way of saying no right. [Sight] I guess it can't be helped Tetsip kill him now" said Talsein.

"Yes my master" said Tetsip in a deep but soft voice.

"I am the son of Trigon the terrible I will not lose to you or anyone else. Talsein I will kill you no matter wha…" Jared was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain in the gut. He looked and saw it was Tetsip in front of him, with his right arm going thru his gut. Jared gasped for air, he couldn't believe at what just happened. Tetsip came close to Jared's ear and whispered something. "Good bye demon" said Tetsip and his right arm ignited in flames which consumed Jarred incinerating him into ashes.

The ashes scattered with the wind. Talsein dropped his bag and approached Tetsip. "Such a shame he would have been a useful ally but I guess it's true what they say like father like son" said Talsein.

Tetsip bowed before his master and waited for what his master wanted him to do. "What now master should we go see if this young soul reaper is worth joining us" said Tetsip.

"No need I think I know who it is. It looks like my old masters apprentice is here and he has not only mature the last time I saw him, but he has become stronger than I would ever imagine" said Talsein.

"Should we go and see if he wants to join then master?" asked Tetsip.

"Not yet I need to keep an eye on him though, send the Yemon to look out for him. I want to know how strong the boy is, and if his is worth joining" said Talsein.

"Why not send me master I am here and I will bring you what you'll need" said Tetsip.

"If I send you after the boy you will surely kill him. No Yemon will do he isn't as strong as you, Chiasa, or Yuu. So if he were to fight the boy, then I'm sure the boy will not die" said Talsein.

"Yes my master, but if I may ask why not now. If he could defeat two without using his full power than should we not ask him now?" asked Tetsip.

"Like I said Tetsip not yet, if my old master finds out I am trying to recruit his apprentice to join us chances are the old man will come to fight and I am not ready for a full on battle against him that would also bring the attention of the other soul reapers from the soul society" said Talsein.

"I understand master" said Tetsip.

"Remember Tetsip no matter how many times people say it, it will never be true. Humanity's heart is an bottomless hole that will never be filled with meaningless stuff. There is always a price, and once I bring Isamu to my side, my old master Ronin will finally see that humanity is not worth saving…but the planet where we live on is" said Talsein.

"I see very well my master, I will contact Yemon to go observe the boy" said Tetsip.

"Very good, also take Plasmious back to the base, it seems the upgrade I gave it wasn't enough to beat the titans" said Talsein.

"I understand my master, aren't you coming back to the base though master?" said Tetsip.

"Not yet I will head back soon, I just need to do a little walking around here before I do" said Talsein.

"Of course my master" said Tetsip as he vanished into thin air.

Talsein looked around what's left of the carnival. Talsein could sense an old presence here. A presence he hasn't sense in years. "Well Deathstroke it's been a while oh I'm sorry you go by a different name now don't you…Slade" said Talsein as slade appeared out of an old tent.

"Yes it has been a long time…old friend" said Slade.

"I see your sense of fashion hasn't improved much since our last encounter" said Talsein.

"You should talk, wearing black doesn't make you tough trust me I have seen it all before" said Slade.

"Hmm well I like black, its dark mysterious, and also it seems to suit me just fine" said Talsein.

"Of course it does…so word is your army is nearly complete I even hear you got Lex Luthor to join you, I wonder how you pulled that off" said Slade.

"Well it was hard at first, but like I told Tetsip humanity's heart is a bottomless hole. They always want three things: Money, Control, and Power. No matter how many times I see it those will always be the ones humans want but I'm sure you know all about that don't you slade" said Talsein.

Slade remembered he once served Trigon to get his body back. "Yes I remember and believe me that will never happen again. And Talsein you didn't answer my question what did you give Luthor that would want him to join you" said Slade.

"Well Slade let's just say I gave him some items that are impossible to get without the man in blue getting involved let's just leave it at that…so have you reconsider joining me, or rather suffer the same fate as that poor boy Jarred" said Talsein.

"Hmm well Talsein as much as I would like to join you…I will have to still think things through I will contact you when I make my decision" said Slade.

"Oh come on don't tell me your still angry for me for resurrecting that girl Terra who killed you and telling you to stay away from her or else. I told you why I don't want you going near her" said Talsein.

"She killed me; I want to make her suffer for it. Besides I doubt she would join you Talsein she knows better than to join up with guys like us" said Slade.

"Well first of all I never put a suit on her that would make me control her. Second of all she will, she may not remember thanks to me. But when the time is right I will return her memories and she will have no choice to serve me after all…she did give me her word she would" said Talsein.

"I see well I'm sure when she will no longer be of any use to you will I have my revenge on her" said Slade.

"When that time comes…no but I assure you if you join us I will give you want you want the fall and death of the teen titans" said Talsein.

"Hmm well I do wish to finally rid myself of those annoying pest, especially robin…I will think about it you have my number see you later Talsein" said Slade as he went back into the tent disappearing into the darkness.

"Perhaps the next time we meet you will join me" said Talsein as he too disappeared into the night.

_Titans tower_

It was in the middle of the night and much of the titans have already fallen to sleep. All except myself, I had been awake ever since robin and the others forgave me for lying to them. But robin did warn me about keeping anymore secrets from them. I understood and told them I wouldn't lie to them again.

After the meeting the titans decided to call it in for the night. Starfire stayed with robin in the infirmary, while the rest went to bed. Everyone except me, I had been awake in my room wondering what Jared told me. About this mystery guy, who not only attacked the three demon brothers, but beat them all. At first I thought it was my master, but I remembered that Ronin and I were in South America helping some of the villagers against some drug lords at the time.

A lot has been going through my mind about who this person is and about raven. Ever since Jared told me about who raven's father was I haven't been able to sleep as I have been trying thinking more about what else raven pasts should he know about. I wanted to know more about raven so I decided to head out my room and headed towards ravens room.

Meanwhile in another part of the titans tower, another member was too awake as well, raven had been looking over some books over soul reapers, and found very little on them, but found out that some of the things Isamu said was in the books she read.

I guess Isamu was right…soul reapers huh I can't believe even the people of Azarath never knew about them…or did they? Raven then heard a knock on her door. She used her powers to return the books to where they were and went over and opened it slightly to see who it was.

"Hey Rae um can we talk or is this a bad time?" I asked wondering if raven was in a good mood to talk.

Raven was quite for a second but decided that she also too wanted to talk to Isamu. "Sure come in" said raven opening door. Raven noticed Isamu wasn't coming into her room and wondered why. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh well beastboy and cyborg said you don't like people in your room so I would assume I count as one of them" I said remembering what beastboy and cyborg told me last time they entered raven's room without permission.

"Only if they come in without my permission, I'm letting you in by choice" said raven.

I hesitated for a second but decided to enter the room. When I got in I looked around and was surprise to what I am seeing. "Wow raven you have a cool room…dark sure but cool."

"Really you don't think it's creepy" asked raven.

"Nah I have been in creepier places like the bar I went to in Texas, word of advice never go to a bar filled with bikers and beat them in a pool game. They will take it seriously and try to kill you if you win" I said.

Raven laughed a little by what Isamu said. "You were in a bar filled with bikers, yeah right" said raven.

"No it's true my master took me there to find his informant. While he and his informant talked I was playing pool with the bikers, at first they did it out of pity but after beating them and winning two hundred bucks they got a little violent so they tried to take back their money by force and well let's just say it didn't end well with them let's just leave it at that" I said remembering that day at the bar.

"Really well how old where you?" asked raven as she sat down on her bed.

"I think I was thirteen years old. I remember because I spend the money I won on a video game and candy" I said.

"Wow a bunch of bikers got beat up by a thirteen year old must have been embarrassing" said raven.

"Actually it was my master who beat them all up, having a eight foot tall guardian does has its advantages…that and my master didn't want me using my skills to embarrass the bikers" I said remembering the expression on the bikers face when they saw Ronin.

"Well mister Ishida you seem to have been through a lot of things with your master. Tell me besides Texas where else have you traveled" said raven who seemed curious about Isamu's past.

"Hmm I guess all around the world. My master has trained me in most of those parts of the world. He says the more culture you learn the more it will help you in the future" I said as I stood in front of raven.

"Hmm all around the world huh well did you learn anything Isamu?" asked raven.

"Maybe I did, but now it's my turn raven tell me why didn't you like me when I got here I take it I must of did something to get on your bad side" I asked changing the questions from me to her.

"Besides showing off and acting like a kid. Well the truth is there was this girl name Terra she came to us wanting to join the titans. We let her join and soon she became our friend and we trusted her with everything. But then she betrayed us and nearly destroyed us…even though in the end she did help us by risking her life. The pain we all felt when she betrayed us was a feeling we never wanted to feel again" said raven remembering how she actually liked Terra and how it felt when she betrayed them.

I saw raven seemed sad when she told me about Terra. Beastboy told me about Terra when I had arrived to the tower, but he never told him about what happened to her. Now I understood why she didn't like me but I could tell there was more than a friend betraying her. "But I take it that wasn't the only reason right?"

Raven sighted, there was more, Terra wasn't the only one that hurt her. "I was feeling down one time, people have always seen me as creepy and weird. I wanted someone who understood me…then I met Malchior at that time I thought he was a wizard who was trapped inside a magical book. He taught me some spells to help free him and in our time I felt good around him, being with him made me feel free…but then as I freed him it turns out he was actually a dragon who used my emotions to free him. I eventually trapped him back in the book, but since then I have had trouble trusting people especially people, people like you Isamu" said raven remembering how she thought Malchior cared for her but found out it was all a lie.

I felt a little angry when raven told me about how this Malchior used her. One thing I hated was someone especially a guy playing with another's emotions to get what they want especially if it was to a girl. **Especially one who is beautiful and kind…wait what did I just think off**?

"Isamu I want to say I'm sorry for giving you a hard time before when we met. I should have given you more of a chance so sorry" said raven.

"Raven you shouldn't apologies, after all I lied to you and the others. I acted a bit of a jerk when we met… and also I cheated in our game of chess when you went to get some tea I moved my pieces" I said trying to lighten her up.

"Well first off I knew you cheated which is why when you went to get some water I moved the pieces back. Second of all you lied because you thought we wouldn't understand where you come from right" said raven.

"Yeah see Rae when I became a soul reaper I didn't have any friends. When I did make some I told them what I could do and well let's just say they didn't stay my friends long. When I met you guys I didn't want to become attached, but after a week well I guess that changed everything. So you could understand why I didn't want to say anything fearing you wouldn't stay my friends if I told you" I said as I went over and sat on raven's bed next to her.

Raven felt bad for Isamu, she knew what it was like. Ever since Isamu gave her the dream catcher she has been able to sense Isamu's emotions better than the others and has had this weird feeling in her stomach whenever they spend time together. "Isamu I am glad you told us. In fact I'm glad you came, if you didn't I wouldn't be here. You saved my life, and for that I owe you" said raven as she gave him a hug.

I return the hug and was glad I was able to earn raven's trust. "Thank you raven…so listen the reason I came here was because I wanted to ask you something and feel free not to tell me if it's too personal. Could you tell me about Trigon, where you're from and how you came to be…but again if it's too personal you don't have to respond and I will understand" I said as I let go of the hug.

Raven knew Isamu would ask him of this. Well he did tell us about himself and I did say I would owe him. "All right I'll tell you but just so you know it's a long story" said raven.

"Yeah well I think since robin is out for a few days and crime is down I think we'll have plenty of time" I said.

"[sight] all right but don't blame me when you wake up in the middle of the day" said raven as she began to tell Isamu about her past.

**I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach. But I do own my OC characters like Tetsip and my main villain Talsein Yamamoto. Please leave me some reviews and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter see ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky number seven is here, I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Better than the last one I wrote. I have been told by my friends that I need to keep writing I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach just my OC characters. I don't like doing that but apparently I have to anyways enjoy.**

**Emotions rising**

_One Month later_

In downtown Jump City it was another quite afternoon for the citizens of Jump city. Everybody was going about their day normally. Everything seemed to be normal…well except for the Jump city bank being robbed by a criminal known as Dr. Light.

"Well now I suppose that should be enough money for my project. I still can't believe he didn't let me join his group just because I am not worthy. Well I will show him with my new technology I shall prove to him I am worthy to join him" said Dr. Light

but before he had a chance to leave, a blue and green blast nearly hit him, causing him to dodge and move away from the money.

"You know Dr. Light, for someone who thinks he's a genius, you should already know how this is going to end" said robin, as he and his team arrived to capture Dr. Light.

"Yeah man the last time we faced you got your but whooped" said cyborg.

"So why don't you just surrender and come in quietly or this will turn ugly" said raven.

"Ah yeas the last few times I faced you children you have beaten me, but this time I came prepared" said Dr. Light, as he press one of the buttons in his suit, and then the ground began to shake.

"Dude what's going on" said beastboy, as the ground beneath the titans began to shake and out of the ground came light monsters combined with rocks.

"Meet my light golems, pretty good huh, the last bank I robbed gave me the finance to complete my creations, now my minions attack destroy them" shouted Dr. Light as his light golems began to charge at the titans.

"Titans Go!" shouted robin as the titans all charged at the monsters.

The titans all attacked the light monsters in two, Beastboy and Cyborg attacked the first two, Isamu and Raven attacked the other three, and Robin and Starfire attacked the last two.

"Bring it on!" Shouted cyborg as he charges at the first light golem, dodging the light attacks it shot out of its hand, cyborg then shot the golem with blaster cannon, but did not affect the monster, beastboy took the form of a rhino and tried to take the golem down, but the golem stopped and grabbed him by the horn and threw him to the wall, but before he did beastboy turned into a bird and flew away from the wall.

Cyborg tried to take the golem hand to hand with rights and lefts but the last punch was caught but the golem and threw him to the ground. Cyborg however shot the golem with the blaster from his foot and blasted the golem away from him. Cyborg saw his friend beastboy land next to him, both knew they couldn't stop the golems individually so they both nodded in agreement and charged at the golems.

"T-rex take down" said cyborg, as beastboy tuned into a T-rex with cyborg on top and began to charge and blast the golems, the golems tried to fire back but the blast for cyborg and their blast caused a temporary smoke, and when the smoke cleared beastboy turned into a triceratops and cyborg tackled the golems, breaking them into pieces.

"Two down and five to go" said beastboy as he and cyborg hive fived each other in victory.

Meanwhile raven and I saw the golems charged at us shooting light blast at us, raven blocked the attacks using her dark barriers. I looked at raven and told her "Hey how about this I'll take on the two on the left and you take the ugly one on the right." Raven looked at me and responded "No we need to work together to beat them, besides aren't you still tired from your training with robin?"

"Not really please I need a good work out and it's been a while since I had any fun" I said as I gave raven a sad look hoping to convince her to let me have my fun.

"Fine just don't push yourself okay" said raven knowing Isamu would not give up until she says yes.

"Sweet let me at em" I said as raven let down her barrier and I charged at the golems using my speed to dodge them, I then jumped over them and pulled out my sword and cut the first golem in half, I then dodge ones attack and cut the other from the side.

I then turned to the other golem who had a look of fear in its face, I just smiled and told it "hey don't worry I am not going to hurt you…..but she will" I said as I pointed up, and the golem saw a giant boulder fall on it courtesy of raven.

Raven turned to Isamu and asked him "so was that enough of a warm up for you?"

"Not really kind of boring fighting golems with no brains and no strength" I said with a look of disappointment on my face, the last time I had any fun was fighting ravens brothers, now the only fights there was in the city was fighting criminals who were not even a challenge.

Starfire began to shoot out starbolts after starbolts at the light golem who shot out a few of its own, but when she dodge the last one she then charged at the golem and tackled it right through a wall and then shot the creature with multiple starbolts till it was nothing more than a pile of rubble "I am truly sorry but I could not let you harm my friends" said starfire.

Robin used some of his exploding discs hoping to destroy the golem, but the creature shot out another light blast hitting the boy wonder, however as it tried to hit robin starfire hit the creature from behind giving robin time to throw another disk at it only this time to freeze the creature, "starfire hit it now!" Shouted robin, as starfire shot the ice monster using her eye blast and shattering the creature. "Nice work star" said Robin, and starfire replied with a smiled.

"No no how could my creatures lost I made them powerful enough to take you all on and who is the new guy anyways I never seen him before" said Dr. Light as he was furious his creatures fell before the titans, he then turned his attention to Isamu who defeated two of his creatures with ease.

"Dude first off the names Isamu Ishida and second come on these guys were no challenge at all maybe you should just come quietly and go to prison, or we beat you up and then take you to jail the choice is yours pal" said Isamu.

"You think I Dr. Light will lose to a bunch of brats like you no way I will destroy you all" said Dr. light, robin turned to raven who knew what robin needed her to do, so she then teleported behind Dr. Light, with dark tentacles coming from her and her eyes all red. Dr. Light turned white remembering the last time he fought raven "Okay I give up please take me to jail" said Dr. Light as he surrendered.

With Dr. Light in jail the titans decided to go celebrate, "All right y'all let go out for pizza huh what you say" said cyborg, "Yeah" said the titans in unison.

As the titans headed to the pizza place, I turned to raven to ask her something. "Hey what was up with Dr. Light when you showed up behind him all dark and stuff?"

Raven remembered that Isamu never fought Dr. Light so she then explained what happen long ago when they first fought Dr. Light.

After explaining I had a look of surprise that raven had another side to her that I never saw. "Wow I guess I should learn never to get on your bad side huh" I said smiling.

Raven smiled and responded "yep that's right now let's go I'm sure you got a big appetite after fighting those golems" said raven.

"Nah not really I think I'll eat later but that doesn't mean I can hang out with you guys" I said as raven and I took off to the others.

_Titans tower_

After defeating Dr. Light the titans decided to head off to the pizza place to get some food, however when they got there it began to rain, so the titans decided to get some take outs and head back to the tower to eat. When they finished eating cyborg and beastboy decided to play some games, starfire was making Silkie his food while robin tried to teach Silkie some tricks.

Raven was sitting on the couch with her tea and reading one of her books. She sat near Isamu who was sleeping on the couch. Raven didn't want to wake Isamu seeing as he had a long morning. Training with robin every morning, she couldn't blame him for being tired. While reading her book raven heard Isamu yawning and notice that he was rubbing his head on the pillow he is sleeping on as if he was having a good dream.

It has been a month since she let Isamu into her room and told him about her past. Since that night she has been having these weird feelings every time she is with and around Isamu, raven thought if she meditated these feelings would go away but for a month now they haven't.

**Why am I feeling this way every time I'm around him, he is just a friend, a good friend who saved my life, and helped me get through my nightmares,** thought raven. Ever since her brothers were defeated she no longer needed the dream catcher Isamu gave her. Although she wanted to give it back to him, he insisted on her to keep it just in case her nightmares came back.

During their time raven has she felt like she can trust him, felt safe around Isamu, safe in his arms **Wait a minute what am I thinking, I can't be feeling this way he is just a friend that's it just a friend raven,** thought raven as she shook her head trying to get these feelings out of her. She decided to go and meditate in her room. Before she could she accidently drop her book on Isamu who woke up from the book dropping on his head.

"Ouch hey who drop this bo… oh hey Rae this yours" I said as I sat up straight holding the book in my hand.

"Uhhh yeah sorry it slipped out of my hand, I guess I ruined your nap huh" said raven feeling bad that she woke Isamu from what she assumed was a good nap.

"Nah I was going to wake up anyways, oh here's your book" I said as I gave the book back to raven.

"Thanks well I gotta go meditate see ya" said raven as she began to walk out the room and head to the roof.

"Yeah see ya" I said disappointed that raven left, **man what a weird good dream **I thought. For the last month I have felt something towards raven. Something good everytime I was around her. I began to think about these feelings for a while now and I knew what these feelings were, but I was afraid raven may not feel the same way. **I wonder if I now is a good time to ask her, nah knowing raven she would say no [sigh] face it Isamu she probably deserves a guy better than me**. I then felt my stomach growling and knew I was hungry. I got off the couch and went over to the kitchen.

Starfire saw Raven leaving the room, for a month she has seen raven and Isamu getting along better than before. She wondered if raven felt something towards Isamu the way she does for robin. "Robin may you excuse me there is something I need to ask of raven" said starfire.

"Oh okay star" said robin as he tried to teach Silkie to fetch instead of eating the ball. Starfire left the room and headed off towards starfire.

_Raven's room_

Raven was in her room meditating. She wanted to suppress the feelings she has been feeling towards Isamu. She knew if she didn't there would be a good chance her emotions would go out of control and hurt someone.

Raven stopped when she heard a knock on her door. "Raven are you there it is me starfire" said starfire.

Raven went over and opened the door. "What is it starfire?" said raven.

"Well raven I have a question to ask of you if it's okay with you" said starfire.

"[Sigh] fine come on in then" said raven, as starfire entered ravens room. "So what's on your mind starfire?" asked raven wondering what her friend wanted.

"Well before I ask, it has been a month since Isamu has lived with us is that right" said starfire.

"Yeah almost a month today, why?" said raven wondering why starfire asked her that question.

"It's just since he has been living with us you and him have been spending a lot of time together, and this morning you seemed nervous when you where talked to him" said starfire.

Raven remembered what happened, she was watching Isamu sleep, she dropped her book on his head, and the feelings she was having in the morning, all of that would have caused her to act differently towards someone.

"I remembered starfire where are you going with this?" said raven almost seemed annoyed on what her friend wanted to ask her.

"Well my question is do you like Isamu?" said starfire getting right to the point.

Raven blushed at what starfire asked her. "Wha- what are you talking about starfire, no I don't like him like that I like him as a friend that's all" said raven trying to keep her cool.

"But you and him have been spending a lot of times together and it seems you enjoys his company surely you must like him a lot right" said starfire.

"Starfire listen to me I do not like Isamu, okay" said raven trying to ensure her friend that she doesn't like Isamu, even thought the feelings she was feeling before says otherwise.

"Are you sure because I think you two would make the cutest couple, we could do each other's hair, makeup, and we can do all the things couples do with other couples" said starfire, imagining her and robin with raven and Isamu hanging out.

Raven stopped her friend before she gets anymore embarrass. "Starfire stop, listen I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I assure you I do not have any feelings for Isamu" said raven.

"Oh okay then well I'm sorry raven, I just thought since the both of you hang out all the time I assumed you liked him" said starfire who had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Star I like him…at least as a friend, but let's face I doubt someone like Isamu could like someone like me" said raven.

"Raven that is not true I am sure Isamu likes you, he trusts you, he protected you from harm…raven he risked his life for you that must mean he likes you" said starfire.

"I don't know star, maybe I should just forget the whole thing" said raven.

"Raven you should try to see if he does like you, you will never know unless you try" said starfire.

**Maybe starfire's right, I do like Isamu, he is nice, and he is a good friend, and he is a guy who would lay his life on the line for anyone**, thought raven as she blushed a little thinking about Isamu and remembering him protecting her from her demon brothers, and helping her with her nightmares. **But I can't just ask him if he likes me, but if I asked someone to see if he does. **"Star I have a favor to ask you" said raven.

"What is it raven?" said starfire.

"I need you to go see if Isamu does like me, at least if there is a chance he may have feelings for me" said raven.

"Well okay, but how do I ask him raven?" asked starfire.

"I don't know, I'm sure you can figure out something just as long as you don't tell him I like him, or the others" said raven.

"Very well I will try to find out if he likes raven" said starfire.

"All right well I need to finish meditating, come see me when you find out" said raven.

"Okay raven see you later tonight for the movie" said starfire as she headed out the door.

"All right see ya star" said raven as starfire left the room. Raven went back to her meditation stance and continued her meditation.

_City oil rig_

It was still raining in Jump City. Near the titans tower was an old Oil rig, standing on the platform appeared to be a person wearing a black ninja outfit with long sleeves and a black cloak. It appeared this mysterious person was looking towards at the titan's tower.

"I can sense your presence, I know you're here, and now you will pay" said the mysterious person. In an instant the person disappeared from the rig.

_Titans tower_

Meanwhile in the living room Isamu was sitting on the couch eating his pizza, while beastboy and cyborg fought over what movie they should watch tonight. Robin left the room to make some upgrades to his R-cycle, and starfire reentered the room. She saw Isamu on the couch enjoying seeing the debate between beastboy and cyborg. Starfire remembered what raven wanted to ask her to Isamu. Star wanted to tell Isamu that raven liked him, but needed to know if Isamu felt the same way. Which is why she brought one of her teen magazines, she figured she could find the truth with a series of questions the magazine has.

I was enjoying watching beastboy and cyborg fight over what move to watch. Before I would stop them because what they were fighting for was immature…but after a while I decided to shut my mouth, sit back, and enjoy the fight after all their argument was better than any movie. I then noticed starfire coming towards me, I figure she would want me to stop the argument, but then I noticed something in her hand.

"Friend Isamu may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked with a mischievous look.

I didn't know what starfire wanted but I decided to hear her out. "Sure what's up?"

Starfire sat next to Isamu and showed him what she wanted to ask him. "I was reading the questions from my magazine and was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering them" said starfire.

"Well I guess what kind of questions are they?" I asked wondering what the questions were.

"They are would you be a good boyfriend" said starfire.

I saw beastboy and cyborg stopped arguing when they overheard what starfire wanted to ask me. Talk about awkward, I felt a little embarrass I didn't want to answer her questions, but I decided if I said no she would continue to ask until I say yes, but I did want to know why she would ask me these questions.

"Okay star I'll answer them, but um before I do can I ask why you're asking me to answer these questions?" I asked wondering why she wants to ask me those questions.

"Oh well see they're for a friend of mine yes a close friend" said starfire acting innocently.

"Huh well I guess so. Go ahead star" I said deciding to answer them.

"Okay let's see first question is…" starfire was interrupted when the lights went out.

"Whoa what happened to the light?" asked cyborg.

"Maybe the storm took it out" said beastboy.

"I didn't hear any thunderstorms Star, Cy mind giving us some light" I said as I got up.

Cyborg activated his flashlight from his shoulder, while starfire illuminated some light with her starbolt. "Could be a power surge let me contact robin and see if he can check it out, robin come in you there [static], robin its cyborg come in [static]. He's not responding something's up" said cyborg.

"We should go see if robin is okay" said starfire worried about her boyfriend.

"Hold on I sense something, I think there is someone else in the tower" I said sensing another strong presence in the tower.

"An intruder impossible, not without the alarm going off" said cyborg thinking no one was in the tower.

"Yeah Isamu besides whoever it is can't beat robin right…right?" said beastboy.

"I'm telling you I know what I am sensing, there is someone in the tower I can feel it" I said.

Just then raven came into the room wondering what was going on. "What happened to the light?"

"We may have had a power surge, but Isamu thinks there is an intruder" said cyborg.

"I don't think Cy I know" I said sounding serious.

"So what do we do, should we go see if robin is all right?" asked raven.

"Star you, Isamu, and raven go find robin. Me and BB here will check out what happened to the power" said cyborg.

"Okay but please be careful friends if there is an intruder we must remained cautious" said starfire.

"Don't worry star if it's just one person I'm sure we can't take him" said beastboy.

"All right guys let's move out" I said as we all split up.

**An intruder huh, who could it be, is this intruder a friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave some reviews and see ya soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight has arrived enjoy it. I hate doing this I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach.**

**New Arrival**

_Titans tower_

Isamu, raven, and starfire were walking down the stairs and headed towards the garage. The elevator didn't work so they took the stairs. Isamu lead the group with a flashlight in one hand and his sword in the other. While he was leading the group raven took this chance to ask starfire something.

"So star did he say anything, you know about him linking me" whispered raven not wanting Isamu to find out.

"Well I was till the power went out, but raven maybe you should just ask him. There is nothing wrong with asking someone if he or she likes you" whispered starfire.

"It's not an easy thing to do star. I just can go up to a guy and say I like you, you need to know of feel if the guy likes you before you say anything" whispered raven.

"Can't you feel if he likes you?" whispered starfire.

"I tried but ever since I told him what I could do, he has been making sure I wouldn't sense his emotions" whispered raven.

"But raven what if he's hiding his emotions perhaps he is doing this because he likes you and does not want you finding out" whispered starfire.

Raven never thought of that before. It could be possible he was doing it so she wouldn't know he likes her.

"Hey girls were here" I said calling out to raven and starfire that they made it to the garage.

They opened the door and entered the dark room. Starfire's and Isamu's light helped illuminate the room to see it better. They found the R-cycle without its wheels; it looked like robin was replacing them. But there was no sign of robin.

"Oh where could robin be?" asked a worried starfire.

Raven heard some groans coming from behind her; the noises appeared to be coming from the T-car. "Guys over here behind the car" said raven.

I went over and saw robin on the ground tied with chains. "Guys its robin, yo robin are you okay" I said as I checked on robin's condition.

"Robin are you okay speak to us" said starfire concern for robin.

"Star he's all right, he's just unconscious" I said while I removed the chains.

"Who do you think did this?" asked raven.

"I don't know who do you guys know who can sneak into the tower undetected and take out boy wonder here?" I said finishing removing the chains and checking if robin is hurt anywhere else.

"The only ones who could do this is either red x or slade" said starfire as she got down to check on robin.

"Well I don't think it was slade since he usually sends his robots to fight us and because robin and him would still be fighting. Also I doubt its red x, he's not that stupid to come into the tower and fight robin with all of us here" said raven.

I seemed left out when raven told me about red x and slade. I didn't know who red x was or slade were and never met them. I knew that this slade guy was the one responsible for turning Terra evil, but that was it. As for X just that he stole robin's old red x suit and is a thieve, though at times he does help the titans especially in their first encounter. "Um guys if it isn't this red x or slade guy then who?" I asked.

"Let me contact cyborg and tell him what happened, meanwhile you and star try to remove the chains from robin" said raven as she took out her communicator to contact cyborg.

"All right" I said as I put the chains away while starfire held robin.

Starfire decided now would be the chance to ask Isamu her questions. "Isamu remember back in the living room I was going to ask you some questions" said starfire.

"Yeah I remember but star I think now isn't the time to be asking them" I said thinking now would not be the time for her to ask me those questions.

"Very well how about I just ask you three questions and that's it" said starfire.

"Fine go ahead ask me" I said wanting to get this over with.

"Very well, my first question is do you believe what kind of girl would you be interested in?" asked starfire.

"Hmm well I guess one who is kind, smart, and I guess cool with having a boyfriend who fights monsters and criminals" I said answering star's first question.

"Very good, okay my next question is are you interested in a girl for what she looks on the inside or the outside" asked starfire.

"Um well star a person's looks aren't important it's who that person is on the inside that matters" I said suspicious about starfire's questions and why she is asking me them in the first place.

"Okay good, now my last question and it is most important that you answer this correctly, so are you ready?" asked starfire.

"Um before I answer star, are you sure your questions are for this friend of yours?" I asked. "Also if so then mind telling me who it is?"

"Uh yes they are Isamu, a close friend of mine who I hope to find her a person to love" said starfire. "As for who it is it, it is just a close friend I know that is all."

**Hmmm nice try star I think I know who this friend of yours is. **I looked over to raven who was talking to cyborg. **Raven you're a very clever girl, but I might as well go along with it if raven send star to find out if I like her then chances are she likes me too.**

"Okay star ask me your last question" I said as I gave her a wet cloth to put on robin's forehead.

"Okay here it is, Isamu do you believe in love?" asked starfire as she placed the cloth on robin.

I seemed taken by the question. I never thought about love before, I liked raven sure, but was it love that I felt towards her. Before I answered I saw something tied with the chains.

"Isamu is something wrong." asked starfire wondering what was wrong.

"I think I found something, it could have belonged to our intruder" I said. I took it out and what I found was a piece of hair, the color appeared to be brown.

"Why is there a hair on the chains?" asked starfire.

I thought for a moment and realizes who it belongs to. **Ah crap she's here, what could she want?**

_Hallway_

Cyborg and beastboy headed towards the power room to get the power back. Before they did raven contacted them saying they found robin, he was tied up with some chains unconscious. Both cyborg and beastboy couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Raven so robin is all right, but did you find the guy who did this?" said cyborg.

"No it looks like he took off before we got here, listen there is a good chance the intruder may be in the tower so be on the lookout. Oh and have you been able to get the power back yet" said raven.

"Not yet we'll let you know when we get there cyborg out" cyborg turned off his communicator and moved forward.

"Ha ya know maybe we should go get the others so that we can all go restore the power together" said a scared beastboy.

"What's the matter ya scared" said cyborg.

"Me scared, ha yeah right, I was just thinking of the girls. Ya know like in those movies where a psycho weirdo knocks out the power, and takes out everyone one by one leaving last the girls and the cute hero guy like me" said beastboy.

"Right…okay hero so why don't we first turn on the power and stop the big bad psycho guy before he harms anyone else" said cyborg with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah yeah good idea glad I thought of it" said beastboy.

Both beastboy and cyborg walked down the hall with cyborg leading. Unbeknownst to the duo they were being watched by the intruder. **It looks like the green one is the weaker of the two. I should take him out first before I take out robot guy.**

"Here we are, you stay out here and keep guard while I go in and fix the problem" said cyborg.

"Wait you're going to leave me out here alone by myself" said beastboy.

"Oh come one beastboy you can turn into a bear, lion, gorilla, and a T-rex. I'm sure you can handle whoever comes your way" said cyborg.

"Uh right I can do it…just don't take too long" said beastboy.

"Don't worry this will only take a sec" said cyborg as he entered the power room leaving beastboy to guard the room.

"I can do this, I mean it is six on one…well five on one but I'm sure once robin is up we will take this guy out" said beastboy. Just then he felt land behind him. Beastboy slowly turned his head to see who it is.

Inside the power room however cyborg found the problem. The switch was turned off, whoever it was didn't sabotage the power he just turned off the switch. When cyborg turned the power on he heard a scream outside the door. It was beastboy, as he opened the door beastboy was nowhere to be found.

"Yo BB where are you? Beastboy where did you go?" asked cyborg. He looked around the hallway and saw no one. He then heard something above him; he looked up and saw the intruder. All around the halls you could hear cyborg scream.

_Living room_

Raven teleported starfire, robin, and me to the living room. She figures it would be better than taking the elevator and without running into the intruder with robin unconscious.

"Do you think robin will be all right Isamu?" asked starfire.

"I'm sure whoever did this I'm sure didn't mean to harm him" I said.

"Didn't mean to harm him, this guy attacked robin, knocked him out, and tied him up Isamu" said raven.

"I know that raven but believe me I don't think she came here to…" I stopped when I realized what he said.

"She you know who this intruder is Isamu?" said raven who sounded angry.

"Well I may know who she is yes, but I assure you she means us no harm" I said trying to keep raven from getting mad at me.

"No harm, this person who you know came into our home and attacked robin, Isamu" said starfire who sounded angry like raven.

"I um well…um maybe we should see if cyborg and beastboy are heading their way up here. Cy please come in [static] Cy you there [more static]…okay problem" I said now feeling nervous around two angry women.

"It looks like your friend got to ours" said starfire still sounding a bit mad.

"All right that's enough you want to know who it is fine it's…" before I said anything the doors flew off and hit me nearly hitting starfire as well.

Raven and starfire got into battle position and saw the intruder. She had a hood covering her face, but she appeared to be five foot four inches tall. She was wearing a black ninja outfit and had her sword out.

"Starfire stay with robin I got this" said raven as she was going to fight the intruder.

The intruder charged at raven throwing five shuriken stars. Raven blocked them using her barrier. But as she lowered them the intruder approached her at high speed and kicked her in the gut sending her towards the TV. The intruder turned her attention to starfire. She charged at her with her sword, while starfire charged her starbolts and waited for a right time to fire. Before she did the intruder was kicked by Isamu sending the young intruder back towards where the door was.

The intruder was stunned but got into battle position. Isamu then shouted at the intruder in Japanese: "Mou takusan desu teishi (that's enough stop)." The intruder stopped surprising starfire and raven.

"Sono sa rete iru Imōto (it's been a while little sister)." I said in Japanese.

"Uh starfire what did Isamu just say" said raven knowing Isamu was talking in Japanese and starfire knew the language.

"I believe he said it's been a while little sister" said starfire.

"Wait sister, but that means she's Isamu's…" said raven knowing who the girl was.

The intruder removed her hood and revealed a young girl who appeared to be in her teen years around 16 years old. She had brown eyes and brown hair which reached to her shoulders. "It's been a long time big brother Isamu" said Isamu's sister.

"Yeah it has five months I think, I missed you little Hikari" I said making Hikari mad.

Hikari threw her sword at her brother who ducked before it hit him. "Whoa what the hell was that for!" I shouted.

"I told you never to call me that Isamu!" shouted an angry Hikari.

"So that meant you should throw your sword at you brother yeah that makes a lot of sense" I said yelling at Hikari.

While the two siblings argued. Raven and starfire were still surprised that the girl who took out robin, and probably took out cyborg and beastboy is Isamu's little sister.

"So raven the girl who attacked our friends was in fact the sister of Isamu?" asked starfire.

"Looks that way, still I can't believe…well actually knowing she's Isamu's sister I guess it's not hard to see her do what she did" said raven who didn't seem faze by seeing Isamu fight with his sister.

Starfire watched as Isamu said something to Hikari which caused her to chase him around the room with her sword. "Tell me raven I know me and my sister have ways of fighting, but is this really how earth siblings fight?" asked starfire.

"I guess between those two it is" said raven as she continued watching Isamu and his sister fight.

Starfire the noticed robin was coming to. "Robin are you awake now" said starfire.

"Yeah I'm fine, it feels like something hit my head hard" said robin rubbing his head.

"Yeah I think you will have to thank Isamu's sister for that" said raven pointing at Hikari.

"Sister, what sister?" said robin as he looked at saw Hikari throwing Isamu into the couch.

"Ouch" I said as I got on my feet and saw my sister lifting part of the door and was prepared to throw it. "Whoa, whoa there little sister put the door down now" I said trying to calm her down.

"Not until you say you're sorry for what you did to fluffy" said Hikari.

"Okay first fluffy was a stuff rabbit doll who wasn't real and second I told you it wasn't my fault I was half asleep I didn't know the doll was a piece of log" I said remembering throwing Hikari's doll into the fireplace.

"You are going to die big brother" said Hikari as she was ready to throw the piece of door.

"Come on we both know you're not going to whoa…." I ducked just when Hikari threw the door taking out the TV and sending both items out the window. "Damn she really did it" I said surprise by what she did.

Robin having seen enough of this decided to step in and stop the two from fighting. "All right that's enough both of you. Now first Isamu tell me is this girl really your sister?" said robin coming out from behind the couch with starfire by his side.

"Yes…her name is Hikari Ishida she's sixteen years old, and don't let her looks fool you she is one tough kid" I said introducing my sister.

"Okay now Hikari right why did you break into the tower and attack us?" said robin as he turned to Hikari.

"Oh well first off robin I'm sorry I hit you from behind I didn't come here to harm any of you, I only came to hurt my brother" said Hikari as she explained why she came.

"Yes and speaking of our friends where are cyborg and beastboy you did not harm them right" asked starfire.

"Oh no I locked them in the basement and force them to watch some kids show about a man in a dinosaur suit" said Hikari as she explained what she did.

"So their unharmed" said raven as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Well physically yes, but after watching the show I am not sure how mentally their going to be" said Hikari smiling and acting innocently.

"I guess one of us should get them huh…I'll go" said raven as she teleported to the basement.

"Hey isn't she the girl from the gum commercial back home" said Hikari remembering seeing raven from the Tokyo gum commercial.

"Yeah she was, hey Hikari what are you doing here anyways I know it's not because of what I did to fluffy which again I am sorry" I said wondering why Hikari was here.

"Well that's one reason, but now that I got that out of the way I came here because your birthday is in two days and since your busy being a hero I decided to come and celebrate your birthday with you" said Hikari.

"Wait my birthday is coming up damn I forgot" I said as I forgot my birthday.

"Isamu congratulation on the day of your birth" said starfire as she congratulated Isamu.

"Wait Isamu your birthday is coming up how come you didn't tell us?" asked Robin.

"I guess I forgot with everything that has happened I guess I lost track of when my birthday was" I said.

"Well it's a good thing your little sister came by to remind you" said Hikari.

Raven returned with cyborg and beastboy. "Dude that show was the worst thing I have ever seen" said beastboy.

"I never want to see or hear that purple dinosaur for as long as I live" said cyborg.

"Oh hey robin, star, Isamu, ninja girl….NINJA GIRL!" shouted beastboy realizing who the girl was.

Cyborg activates his sonic blast and was going to blast the girl till raven and Isamu stopped them. "Whoa there Cy she's my sister" said Isamu.

"Wait she's your sister, she attacked us and locked us in the basement watching that kid show" said cyborg.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I saw someone doing that on TV so I thought why not use it on two guys who got their butts kicked by a girl" said Hikari who sounded proud on what she did.

"You didn't kick our butts you jumped us from behind and attacked us" said beastboy.

"No I came up from behind you, you screamed and I punched you in the gut and knocked you out that doesn't count as attacking from behind. Oh and the big guy I tackled him from the ceiling so that also doesn't count as attacking someone from behind" said Hikari.

Cyborg and beastboy kept their mouths shut since they were embarrass they lost to a girl. "So Hikari you came here to see Isamu why didn't you call Isamu that you were coming instead of breaking into the tower and attacking us" said raven.

"One because I wanted it to be a surprise, two I wanted to see how good you guys were though I have to admit only you impressed me raven, and three…huh I guess it was just the first two" said Hikari.

"So you guys since my sister didn't harm anyone nor did any total damage to the tower…" before I could finish I was interrupted by beastboy and cyborg who noticed what happened to the living room, kitchen, couch, windows, and the TV.

"Dude she trashed the place, wreck the couch, and [sniff] destroyed the TV" said beastboy as she saw what happened to the TV.

"We can replace those things but the couch [sniff, sniff] it's impossible" said cyborg as he had a tear fall down his face.

"Isamu she is a bit dangerous if she was able to do all of this" said robin worried that Isamu's sister would do this.

"Relax guys she only gets that way when she is either angry or pissed off, like this one time she had a crushed on this guy when she was thirteen. The guy liked her too and they both went out till the guy dumped her for another girl who was cute…and let's just say things went very bad afterwards. She may act cute and innocent but watch out" I said.

The titans now seemed more worried about Hikari. "Uh Isamu I don't think your helping" said raven.

"Yeah you more of making the situation worse big brother, look I'm sorry for what I did, but I give you my word I did not come here to harm anyone. All I want is to spend the week with my brother and give him a happy birthday is that a bad thing to ask for" said Hikari who gave the titans a sad watery puppy eye look.

The titans except for Isamu and raven couldn't say no to Hikari. "Oh you poor little one of course you can stay, can't she robin" said starfire giving Hikari a soft hug unlike the ones she gave to the others in the past.

"Yeah come on robin how can we say no to this poor girl who wants to spend a week with her big brother" said beastboy.

"I don't see anything wrong with her staying for the week" said cyborg.

Robin knew he couldn't say no either, not because of the look. But because he owed Isamu for what he was done in the past. "All right she can stay but she's your responsibility Isamu which means you're going to clean the mess here" said robin.

"Oh hell no I didn't do this…well some of it but I'm not the one who broke the window why doesn't she help" I said not wanting to clean up the mess.

"Because Isamu as the older sibling I believe it is your job to help the smaller sibling" said starfire.

"Yeah big brother you should clean the mess after all I am just a child and can't possibly clean up all of this mess by myself" said Hikari.

"Fine I'll clean the mess, but remember little sister just because your sister doesn't mean I won't get back at you for this" I said agreeing to clean up the mess.

"Okay so where am I going to stay?" asked Hikari.

"We'll show you to one of the guest room lets go" said robin leading Hikari to the guest room with the others except Isamu and raven.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

"I thought you may want a hand to clean the living room" said raven.

"Thanks at least I have a friend who wasn't affected by my sister's puppy eye look" I said glad Raven stayed.

"Well she's not that cute, so where should we start?" asked raven.

"I think I'll start in the kitchen through and living room, maybe you could find something to block the broken windows till we get a replacement" I said as we started cleaning up.

"Right okay" said raven.

_Downtown_

In downtown Jump city was a coffee store, where the customers can come buy some delicious coffee and either socialize, go online, or read a book. It was a slow day; there were only a few customers. Some were in a group, while one was in the corner of the store with his laptop talking to a beautiful brunette in her twenties. The man was around the same age. He had blond hair and gray eyes; and he appeared to be six foot tall. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a brown vest; he had blue jeans, and white shoes.

"So tell me my dear why don't we go back to your place where we could continue our conversation" said the mysterious man.

"Well Mr. I'm sorry what was your name again?" said the brunette girl.

"Call me Yemon my dear Paige" said Yemon.

"Well Mr. Yemon I would love to finish our talk, but see I need to finish an essay and also I already have a boyfriend, sorry" said Paige.

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind, and as for this essay I'm sure a smart brunette girl like yourself will finish your essay in no time" said Yemon.

Before Paige could respond a hand appeared on Paige's shoulder, startling her. "Sorry my dear I didn't mean to frighten you, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine you just startled me" said Paige.

"I must apologize for my friend here Paige he tends to do that to all the people I talk to, right Tetsip" said Yemon looking back at the man who was Tetsip.

"Only to those who distract you from your work Yemon" said Tetsip.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tetsip I didn't mean to distract your friend from his work" said Paige.

"It's quite all right my dear why don't you go finish that project of yours and be with your boyfriend while me and my friend here talk" said Tetsip.

"Of course well good bye Yemon maybe I'll see you around" said Paige.

"All right my dear see ya soon" said Yemon as Paige left the store leaving the two men to talk.

"So Tetsip what brings your ugly self here to Jump City?" asked Yemon.

"You know why I'm here Yemon; you have been here for a month now and haven't reported in with us in two weeks. Master Yamamoto demands to know what you have learned since being here" said Tetsip.

"Relax flamehead the reason I haven't reported in is because there was nothing to report. The boy's spiritual pressure is strong, but without a proper opponent I can't confirm how strong he is" said Yemon.

"Well you better airhead, if you don't get us what we need…then I will do it myself and send you back to the Yukon with Yuu" said Tetsip.

"Fine I'll do it tomorrow…but first I need to do a little _relaxing _before I do it" said Yemon who sees two blond girls coming into the coffee store. "So Tetsip until then relax think of this visit as a little vacation" said Yemon as he left the table and headed towards the women.

"Idiot" said Tetsip as he drank his coffee.

**End of this chapter, I got this idea thanks to my sisters. Their annoying at times and never seem to get in trouble with my parents unlike me and my brother. So I thank them for this chapter. Leave me some reviews and see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine has come, I suck when it comes to romance so don't criticize me if I don't do a good job with the whole romance thing at least I'm trying…anyways here is the next chapter enjoy**

**A past is revealed**

_Titans tower_

In the living room of tower raven and I were finishing cleaning the common room after my sister caused it to be a mess. It was in the middle of the night and the others went to bed while we were finished cleaning. When we finished I went over near the sofa and fell face first.

Raven could see Isamu was tired and she couldn't blame him. Training with robin in the morning, fighting Dr. Light's rock monsters, and now cleaning up after his little sisters mess which he was partly responsible for. She couldn't blame him for being tired. She went over and sat next to him to talk to him. "So I take it today wasn't your day huh?" asked raven.

"Gee what gave it away the training with bird boy, the fighting Dr Weird's rock monsters, or my little sister causing a mess with me and you cleaning it up" I said as I sat up. "Though the part with you helping me did lighten me up a bit."

"You're welcome Isamu I was glad to help" said raven as she turned to Isamu wanting to ask him something. "Isamu can I ask you something?"

"You want to know if my sister is like me right…yes she is a soul reaper. Not as strong as me, but she is a soul reaper and a strong one at best" I said guessing what raven would say.

Raven surprised to hear what Isamu said almost like he read his mind. So she decided to change the question to something else. "If you don't mine me asking but how old was she when you parents died?" asked raven.

I sighed and decided to answer her question. Talking about my parents was not easy to do but I trusted raven so I responded. "She was five years old when they died it hurt her the most. She loved them, I loved them, but I think she took it the hardest when they died."

"I'm sorry, where they good people?" asked raven feeling bad that she brought up Isamu's parents.

"Yeah when they left the soul society they found a place up near the mountains of Japan to live in. There they found a village to live in. They helped the people there, my mom and dad were doctors they helped the village and kept the people safe from hollows and evil spirits that tried to harm others…I really miss them" I said feeling sad.

Raven could sense Isamu's feelings. This was the first time in weeks since she was able to sense them. Raven could sense Isamu was sad, he really missed them. Raven was going to give Isamu a hug when they heard a voice behind them.

"I miss them too Isamu" it was Hikari she was wearing a white pants pajamas and a pink long sleeve shirt; she began to walk towards where raven and Isamu were. She sat on the opposite direction next to Isamu. "I miss how mom used to sing to us, I miss dad's cooking even though half the time the food ended up burned" Hikari and Isamu laughed remembering their dads cooking.

"Listen Hikari I want to say I'm sorry about what happened to Fluffy. I know mom made it for you and the reason I didn't say anything is because I was afraid you would hate me…especially after what happened before" I said apologizing to Hikari for what I did.

"Isamu I don't blame you for what happened I can't blame you for that. As for fluffy I was getting a little old for it and besides mom made two for us remember so I took yours" said Hikari.

My eyes widen from what my sister told me. Raven laughed after what Hikari just said. "You had a stuff rabbit Isamu cute" said raven laughing a bit.

"It wasn't a rabbit…it was a dog. I was young and like I said I didn't have any friends" I said blushing a little.

"Wow the big strong soul reaper had stuff animal I bet starfire and the others will enjoy this very much" said raven in a taunting tone.

"Don't even think about it raven" I said in a threatening tone.

"Relax big brother I won't say a word if you stop calling me little Hikari got it" said Hikari.

"Ooooh you're a sly fox little sister, fine I will stop with the name calling. How about you raven won't say a word either" I said turning to raven

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me if you do one favor for me" said raven.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Well um starfire wants me to go with her to buy some things for your sister, and well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with us?" asked raven.

"Sure I got nothing better to do tomorrow, Hikari your coming too right?" I asked as I turned to Hikari.

"Have to after all while were there I might as well buy your birthday gift" said Hikari.

"I told you before I don't care much about presents, I just want to relax and enjoy the day that's it" I said not caring if I got gifts or not.

"Wow your no fun Isamu, I guess that's why I'm the better student than you" said Hikari.

"True but at least I'm not afraid of bugs" I said as I got off the couch quickly and left the room.

"Hey get back here I'm not afraid of bugs…just spiders and cockroach that's all!" shouted Hikari.

It was just raven and Hikari in the living room. There were signs of awkwardness and silence in the room. "Wow so this is what being in an awkward moment feels like" said Hikari.

"Maybe we should go to bed, it is getting late" said raven.

"Uh before we go can we talk raven I have something to ask you" said Hikari.

"Fine what is it Hikari?" said raven.

"Raven have you told my brother you like him?" asked Hikari.

"What, what are you talking about I don't like your brother?" said raven.

"Yes you do and before you say were just friends or I don't like him speech save it, starfire told me you do and unlike my brother my master Hanako taught me how to read a person's emotions and believe me sister I can tell when your with him you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach right" said Hikari.

**Damn it star I guess I will have to kill her later. **"So um you can sense my emotions huh, I take it that must make you what an empath" said raven.

"No but sensing emotions from people isn't very hard especially for us girls. See guys think with their muscles while us girls think with our minds. It takes time for people to learn this trick bur for me it took only a year to lean and master it" said Hikari.

"Wow that's impressive Hikari it took me longer than that to master my powers" said Hikari.

"True but I'm no were near my brothers power. That's what I love about him, he trains harder than me to get where he needs to be" said Hikari.

"Hikari listen I do like Isamu, but I'm not sure if he…" raven was interrupted by Hikari.

"He likes you right, he does raven. Look for the last few years since our parents died Isamu has been training everyday. He works hard because he is on a vendetta, which is why we send him here to you guys" said Hikari.

"What do you mean vendetta Hikari?" said raven.

Hikari kept quiet for a bit till she responded. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I hope after hearing this you will still feel the same way that you do now. Our parents did die raven, but not of old age…they were murder and Isamu was there when it happened" said Hikari.

Raven kept silence she didn't know why Isamu never told her or the others about it. She didn't say a word; all she did was listened to the rest of Hikari's story.

"One day my brother and I were sleeping out while our house was being remodeled. My parents I guess sense a hollow nearby and left to kill it. I had a nightmare that night; it had something to do with mom and dad. Isamu wanted to prove that they were all right, so he went out to find them and bring them back. When he found them they were already dead. Near them was a man wearing a black coat and his sword was covered in blood" said Hikari as she told her story.

"He killed them because they refused to join him in his quest, they tried to kill him but it resulted in him killing them. He saw my brother and was going to kill him, but our godfather Ronin Suzuki came in and saved him. The man disappeared, I never saw him but from what my brother told me I never do want to see him" said Hikari, her eyes were beginning fill with tears.

Raven comforted Hikari by giving her a hug. "So I take it Isamu's vendetta is to kill the man responsible for killing your parents" said raven.

"Yes, [sniff] we made a promise to train hard together so that one day we would avenge our parents, but now I see that killing the man will not take away the pain we have endure. I want to hurt him though, but I don't want my brother to kill him, if he kills him out of hate then he will not be the same" said Hikari.

"So you and your masters send him here to change his path" said raven.

"No raven we send him to you to change his path" said Hikari.

"Me why me?" asked raven.

"I don't know raven, master Hanako said you would help him with his path. Not sure what it is but she says you would know what to do to help him. Master Suzuki said he knew your mom and he owed her, so since he knew what you have been through he wanted to repay her so he send Isamu to help. My reason well…you two make a cute couple the black raven and the white wolf" said Hikari.

"Hikari I may not know how to help him change his path yet. But I'm afraid to ask him because of what happened before" said raven.

"Raven Isamu doesn't work for a one eye psycho; he isn't a dragon in disguise manipulating your emotions, and he isn't an undead slave working for a four eye demon. He's my brother you've seen what kind of man he is, he would never hurt or use someone. Trust me raven once you and him tell each other how you feel I promise you will not regret it…oh and the reason I think you should say it first is because my brother isn't the kind of guy to say it first" said Hikari.

"Thanks Hikari…well we better get to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" said raven.

"Gotcha going to the mall, picking out some clothes, yada yada" said Hikari.

"Oh and speaking of the mall, maybe tomorrow would be the perfect time to tell him, if you could keep starfire away for me to say it though" said raven.

"Sure no problem, I hope everything goes well tomorrow raven" said Hikari leaving the room with raven behind her.

"Yeah me too" whispered raven.

**Short I know wrote this sort of late at night and I was tired, but the next one will be longer until then see ya. Please leave me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and as promise it will be longer. Enjoy my children.**

**Wind vs. Wolf**

_Jump City Mall_

"I hate shopping in the mall" said a tired Isamu sitting down on the bench in the middle of the mall putting the shopping bags next to him. Isamu had spent the last three hours at the mall with his sister Hikari, his friend's starfire and raven. The girls except for raven decided to let Isamu carry their bags since they were in the mall. Raven volunteer to assist Isamu by carrying four of the twelve bags Isamu was force to carry.

"Hey Isamu me and starfire are going to check out a few more stores, so if we buy some more stuff you wouldn't mind carrying them for you friend and your little sister right" said Hikari.

"If you bring back anything I will kill you" said Isamu.

"Ooooh just for saying something bad horrible to your only sister I'm not going to give you this soda I bought for you" said Hikari holding the soda.

"Just go I want to rest a little before you get back" said Isamu leaning his head back.

"Friend raven do you want to come with Hikari and I to do more of the shopping?" asked starfire.

"Uh no thanks star I think I'll just stay here till you get back" said raven.

Hikari knew what raven wanted to do. "Hey star lets go and leave _these two_ alone while we go and buy some more clothes" said Hikari giving starfire the idea of what raven wanted to do.

"Oh of course let us go and do more of the shopping Hikari" said starfire.

The two girls left leaving Isamu and raven together. Raven knew Isamu was tired from this morning training with robin again and coming to the mall and carrying all of those bags. She went over to a nearby vending machine and got Isamu a soda. "Isamu here I thought you might be thirsty" said raven giving Isamu the soda.

"Thanks Rae" said Isamu opening the soda and drinking all of it.

"Wow you were really thirsty" said raven.

"Yeah I was, after what I went through today I guess I deserved this thanks again Raven" said Isamu.

"No problem…so tomorrow is your birthday how old will you be tomorrow?" asked raven.

"I think I'll be nineteen years old…wow I can believe I'll be that much old tomorrow, so what about you my dear how old are you?" asked Isamu.

"I'm eighteen years old" said raven.

"Wow your eighteen years old, I thought you were younger considering how short you are" said Isamu.

"I'm not that short Isamu"

"Yeah you are, but don't fret my dear for short people have been known to be very cute" said Isamu.

Raven didn't say a word she got off the bench and then used her powers to break the legs of the bench next to Isamu causing him to fall with the bags landing on him. Isamu looked up and saw raven laughing a bit. "And I may have forgotten how vicious short people can be" said Isamu rubbing his head.

Raven helped Isamu up and fixed the bench. "So you promise your not going to call me short again" asked raven.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try I take it you want me to promise not to call you cute as well" said Isamu.

Raven blush a little when Isamu called her cute, she was glad she had her hood up when he did. **He thinks I'm cute, those that mean he likes me or is he just playing around. **

"Uh raven hello you there?" asked Isamu wondering what was on raven's mind.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry what were you saying" said raven.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted me to stop saying the cute part, but now I was going to say do you want to head back to the tower and leave star and Hikari before they get back" said Isamu.

"Are you sure you want to do that, I mean after all Hikari is your sister" said raven.

"True but if they come back and force me to carry one more bag I will lose it…plus I'm hungry I haven't eaten breakfast" said Isamu.

"Well I guess so, but you do realize you'll get in trouble with your sister if you leave" said raven.

"Eh what's the worst she can do, now come on before they get back" said Isamu. Raven and Isamu grabbed the bags and headed out the mall.

A few minutes later Hikari and starfire returned with about ten more bags and headed back with the others. When they got to the bench where they last saw Isamu and raven they found no one there.

"Their gone…finally I thought he would never leave star think we can carry all of these decorations back to the tower without Isamu noticing?" asked Hikari.

"I think so, I can hide them in my room before tomorrow" said starfire.

"Good tonight once Isamu's asleep we will get the decorations ready, then once he wakes up its party time" said Hikari.

_Titans tower_

After finishing breakfast and installing the new windows and TV in the living room, cyborg and beastboy challenged robin and Isamu to some video games which the duo accepted. Raven was waiting for Hikari and starfire to return to talk about tomorrow; as soon as the girls came back they put everything in starfire's room and began to talk about tomorrow.

"Okay so beastboy and cyborg are in charge of the food, robin and starfire are in charge of the decorations, and raven is in charge of keeping Isamu away from the living room until the party is ready for tomorrow"

"Wait what are you going to do then?" said raven.

"Well I'm going to keep any bad guys from ruining the part. So tonight I am going to make sure there are no troubles in the city so that we can have a normal birthday tomorrow" said Hikari.

"Okay well how am I supposed to keep him busy all day?" asked raven.

"Well I was thinking maybe you should tell him well how you feel about him" said Hikari.

"I agree raven, tell him tonight and that will give us time to put up everything" said starfire.

"Telling him won't be easy for me…but I'll try" said raven.

"Good now lets get back to the others and…" Hikari stopped when she sensed felt something.

"Hikari what's wrong are you okay?" asked starfire.

"I sense a powerful spiritual pressure approaching. I never felt anything like this before" said Hikari. Just then the girls heard an explosion coming from the living room. The girls headed towards the room and saw in pieces. "Isamu, guys where are you?" shouted Hikari.

"Friends where have you gone?" shouted starfire.

Then the girls heard some noise coming from the kitchen. It was beastboy and cyborg. "Friends you are unharmed" said starfire.

"Where's robin and Isamu?" asked raven.

"Their fighting that weird blond guy I think on the roof" said beastboy pointing outside.

"Hikari stay here with the others, star lets go" said raven. Starfire nodded and followed her teammate outside to assist their friends.

Outside the tower Isamu and robin were on the roof of the tower staring down the man who attacked them a minute ago. He had blond hair and gray eyes; and he appeared to be six foot tall. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a brown vest; he had blue jeans, and white shoes.

"So robin I take it you've never seen this guy before?" asked Isamu with his sword in his right hand.

"I'm sure, you sure you've never seen this guy before either Isamu?" asked robin with his staff in his other hand.

"He has powerful spiritual energy, but sorry to say no I don't. So blondie mind telling us your name" said Isamu.

"Certainly the name is Yemon I am on of the big four of the Black wolf clan. I have come under orders to destroy just one person…you Isamu Ishida" said Yemon taking out his sword.

"You know my name huh, I guess my time with the titans has made me a bit famous" said Isamu.

"Actually I've known your name from my master who has had his eye on you for some time Isamu" said Yemon.

"Who do you work for Yemon talk?" shouted robin.

"Patients boy I will tell you who I work with Dick Grayson" said Yemon.

Robin was shocked that this guy knew who he was. "How-how do you know who I am?" said robin.

"You think my master has his eyes on just one person. He has been very interested in the young talent you have put together Dick, in fact I know your entire friends true name. From your girlfriend Kory, cyborg Victor Stone, beastboy Garfield Logan, and the little witch raven's true name is Rachel Roth" said Yemon.

Isamu stood there amazed that this guy knew everyone's true name, except him. "Wait a minute robin how come this guy knew all of your true names and you guys never told me?" said Isamu almost sounding left out that his friends never told him his true name.

"First of all Isamu that's the whole concept of having a secret identity, and second were in the middle of a fight here" said robin.

"I just wished you guys told me that's all damn I thought we were…"Isamu stopped when Yemon appeared behind Isamu and turned clockwise with his sword. Isamu recognized this attacked and block the sword from hitting him.

Isamu and Yemon backed off from each other and hold their position. Robin barley saw Yemon coming up from behind Isamu. **This guy must be as fast as Isamu, amazing I didn't even see him come from behind Isamu.**

"Interesting I see you recognized that move before. Tell me where did you see it before Isamu?" asked Yemon.

"I learned it after I paid a visit to the soul society with my master. An old friend of his named Byakuya Kuchiki showed me this move. You combine flash step with a spin to quickly move behind the enemy, followed by a combination of two quick thrusts to destroy the opponents soul chain and soul sleep in one move, thus destroying their powers" said Isamu.

"I see you recognized the move, tell me ever wonder how he came up with that technique" said Yemon.

"Don't know, don't care so why don't you just leave right now or else" said Isamu.

"Sorry not going to happened huh" said Yemon as he turned around and saw flying disc hitting him causing him to be frozen.

"Isamu" shouted raven who came from the tower with starfire.

"Raven, starfire is everyone okay down there?" asked robin.

"Beastboy and cyborg are fine, their with Hikari. Mind telling us who that guy is" said raven pointing at the frozen Yemon.

"Long story short guys name is Yemon and apparently he came here to kill me" said Isamu.

"Why would he want to kill you Isamu?" said starfire.

"I don't know, why anyone would need a reason to kill someone in this time of century" said Isamu.

Just then the ice began to crack and Yemon broke free of the ice. "You know bird boy its very rude interrupting someone when their talking" said Yemon wiping the ice of his shoulder.

"Really so attacking us while we were relaxing is not rude" said robin.

"Well I'm not exactly a nice guy so being polite isn't my thing. But lets face it the ladies like a guy who is a bad boy isn't that right my dears" said Yemon looking at both raven and starfire.

Isamu and robin stood before the girls knowing what Yemon meant. "Leave them out of this fight Yemon if its me you want I'll fight you" said Isamu.

" Hmmm sorry Isamu your right I did come here to fight you so let us begin but I doubt you would want to fight where you could get your friends hurt so lets go fight over there near that oil rig" said Yemon.

"Fine let's go" said Isamu. Yemon took off and headed towards the oil rig.

"Isamu let us go with you, your going to need back up" said robin.

"No robin this guy is strong and I don't want my friends to get hurt, just leave it to me okay" said Isamu.

"Are you sure you do not require assistance?" asked starfire.

"I'm sure this guy has nothing on me" said Isamu.

"Fine but be carful we'll be nearby if you need us" said robin as he and star headed down to the living room.

"Isamu be careful okay" said raven.

"Don't worry raven I got this" said Isamu.

"I'm serious promise me you'll come back to me alive" said raven. It was there raven realized what she said and blushed a little.

Isamu heard the last part and knew what raven meant.

"I mean you know come back alive to us in one piece because your sister loves you, I love you…well as a friend I mean" said raven. Isamu stopped her when he put his hand on her shoulder and did something that surprise raven he kissed her. Raven's eye widen is shock, but later closed them and kissed him right back.

They stopped kissing and raven was still blushing after kissing Isamu. "I love you too raven and I promise to come back to you" said Isamu as he took off after Yemon.

Raven stood on the roof watching Isamu take off. The feelings in her continued to grow, she felt this way before but never thought she would again. She only hoped Isamu would come back soon.

_Oil rig_

Yemon arrived first on the oil rig and looked around to make sure no one would get involve in his fight against Isamu. It seems the rig has been abandon for some time which was fine with Yemon. Isamu arrived a minute later and looked ready to fight.

"Well Isamu what took ya, saying goodbye to your ugly witch" said Yemon.

"Raven's no witch and the only one saying goodbye is you" said Isamu taking out his sword.

"Ooooh sorry didn't mean to insult your girlfriend Isamu so lets get down to business" said Yemon taking out his sword as well. It was a katana, its shape and size was the same as Isamu's.

"Let me guess your flash step move, able to sense spiritual energy, and your sword is a katana let me guess you a soul reaper too aren't you?" asked Isamu.

"Please I'm more than a weak soul reaper, see boy I'm something much worse watch blow thy enemy away Kami kūki no (god of air). Yemon's sword disappeared into Yemon, and then a small gust of air formed in Yemon's hand making it look like a sword.

"Whoa that's a new trick" said Isamu who was surprise by what he was seeing.

"You haven't seen anything yet" said Yemon. Then Yemon raised his sword and in one slash a gust of wind headed towards Isamu.

_Living room_

"Yemon never heard that name before, you sure that's the name he told you guys?" said Hikari helping cyborg move the couch back where it was.

"We're sure, is he familiar to either one of your masters?" asked robin.

"Look robin I told you before no, if I knew something I would tell you, right raven" said Hikari who looked over at raven who was looking out the window.

"Huh sorry I was just trying to sense who was winning that's all" said raven.

Just then the titans heard an explosion. Hikari got up and sensed something was wrong. "Hikari what's wrong?" asked cyborg.

"Its Isamu I think he's hurt" said Hikari.

_Oil rig_

Part of the oil rig was destroyed by the attacked from Yemon. Parts that weren't destroyed had huge caches on the walls and floors. Isamu escape the attack barley but suffered some scratches to his right arm and part of his right leg. Isamu was glad he used flash step otherwise the attack would have cause him serious damage.

Yemon looked up smiling at what he did. "What's the matter soul reaper I thought you were going to make me go away? I guess you were wrong weren't you" said Yemon.

"Hey it's not over yet, I have to admit your air attack is impressive. But believe me it's nothing compare to mine Howl **Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)**" said Isamu as his sword changed into a big knife shape fang without a hilt.

"Ooooh I'm so scared what is you going to do with such a pathetic excuse of a sword?" said Yemon.

"Watch **Shiroi kibatte** (White fang)!" shouted Isamu as a bright white blast headed towards Yemon. Yemon used his flash step to move out of the way. The blast took out the entire platform of the oil rig.

Yemon was glad he ducked out of the way. If he didn't it would not have ended well for him. Yemon then sense someone behind him. Isamu used his flash step to sneak up behind Yemon. He swung his sword at Yemon's head, but Yemon ducked and kicked Isamu in the gut sending the boy halfway from Yemon.

Both fighters were fighting in the sky; they both looked at each other with a serious look on each others eyes. "Well I have to admit that was an interesting attack, Hakurou means white wolf huh, funny it seems to be the same as the masters zanpakuto" said Yemon.

"Huh the same what?" asked Isamu.

"Nothing forget about it, anyways I'm impress your power is stronger than I anticipated, tell me have you consider using them for hurting people instead of helping them?" asked Yemon.

"Sheesh what is it with you guys I show how strong I am to you guys and you try to make me join you because you know you can't beat me. It's like a cycle with all of you" said Isamu.

"Cant beat you, silly boy I haven't even begun to fight with my full power" said Yemon.

"What, what the hell are you talking about?" said Isamu.

"See I told you I'm not a soul reaper; see I was created to be the first ever elemental reaper. The plan was to transform a spiritual person into the element he or she is meant to be. I was born in a lab by combing my human self with the power element of air. Which means Isamu I can control the power of air, like this" said Yemon as he raised his sword once again and struck down hard. "Kūki o sakugen kōgeki (slicing air attack)!" shouted Yemon as more gust of air headed towards Isamu.

Isamu used his flash step to move out of the way of the attack. But as he did the gust of air followed him and the attack connected. Isamu covered his face with his arms. He could feel multiple sharp objects cutting him in the gust. Isamu then gathered some power and unleashed it causing the gust of air to dissipate.

"Oh dear it seems my attack didn't kill you, no matter I'm sure now you see I'm not someone to mess around with Isamu. Now then are you ready for the next round" said Yemon.

"Don't get to confident Yemon, you still haven't seen my full power just yet" said Isamu with blood coming down his arms, legs, back, chest, and a bit came down his face.

"Someone seems overly confident, but whatever its you funeral, and after I will you I will take care of your little demon witch were going to have such a fun…" Yemon was interrupted when Isamu showed up in front of him and brought down his sword. "**Shiroi kibatte" **said Isamu.

The blast from Isamu's attacked cut off Yemon's right arm causing him to scream in pain. Yemon backed away from Isamu and held his position. "Damn you, DAMN YOU BOY!" shouted Yemon.

Isamu kept his position; he couldn't afford to let Yemon catch him off guard again. **I need to end this quick if I get hit with that attack again, there probably won't be anyway for me to get out of it. **

"Boy get ready because you going to suffer dearly for what you have done" said Yemon as she lifted his air sword and began to rotate it.

Isamu didn't know what Yemon was planning but whatever it was he needed to be ready for it. Unbeknownst to Isamu something was beginning to form above him. It was vague and blurry making it hard to see or detect.

"Here it comes Kūki dōmu keimusho (air dome prison)!" shouted Yemon as the air from his sword shot out at Isamu. As Isamu was about to dodge it something appeared around him from above it seemed like a dome when the air attacked hit the dome it became solid capturing Isamu in it.

"Hey what the hell is this?" shouted Isamu.

"Like it call it your own little prison cell. It's made out of the air surrounding us. I combined my spiritual energy to make it solid. Think of it as a balloon, except this balloon cannot be popped from the inside or the outside" said Yemon as he approached Isamu.

Isamu tried to use his sword to cut through the dome but it didn't work. Then Isamu felt hot, and noticed there was no air in here.

"Oh and like every balloon it has its own air supply, as small air supply. Which means in a few minutes you will run out of air and you will die. But to quicken the pace I will make your death quick" said Yemon as he put his hand on the dome and soon just like Isamu was being attacked by miniature slicing air attacks.

Isamu began blocked the attacks from his face. But he could still feel the attacks hit him from the rest of his body. He couldn't risk either scream in pain or think about the pain he needed to find a way out. He knew what he had to do, it was risky someone could see him but he didn't care. He made promise to raven and he intended to keep it.

Before he did he felt something coming. Yemon then heard something, "Kitsune kiba (fox fang)!" Yemon moved out of the way of the attack. But as he did the attack destroyed the dome and freed Isamu.

Isamu was caught by someone who he was glad to see. It was raven and she came with his sister Hikari who was the one who attacked Yemon. "Hey ugly leave my big brother alone" said Hikari.

"Wait another one, I thought the master said there was only one soul reaper from the Ishida's" said Yemon.

"Well I guess your master was wrong, the name is Hikari Ishida and I am the little sister of Isamu Ishida, and I am the girl who's going to kill you" said Hikari.

"No Hikari…I am I'm not with him just yet" said Isamu.

"Isamu your hurt you shouldn't fight him" said raven.

"I'm fine, he may have hurt me but he didn't drain me of my power. Besides I now know all of his tricks I can beat him now" said Isamu.

Raven didn't want to let him fight. But she looked into his eyes and saw the confidence in him. She believed him, but also wanted to remind cautious. "Fine but me and Hikari are here to help, if there is sign of trouble we will get involved no matter what…understand" said raven.

"Got it…hey Hikari leave this guy to me I want to finish what I started got it" said Isamu.

"Fine just don't get too cut up, I don't think raven would like her boyfriend to have so many scares on your pretty face" said Hikari.

"Yeah don't worry I got this" said Isamu as he approached Yemon.

"Heh you should have let your sister fight me, now your sister and your girlfriend will see their love one fall before me" said Yemon.

"I see through your tricks you need time to gather the air for your attack. Air can be manipulated but it takes time to do it. That's why you couldn't attack me when I took out your arm. I was right there and you could have strike back, but you back away so that you could gather the air and attack me. Time is your flaw Yemon just like everything else time is the flaw of everyone and everything" said Isamu.

"Heh so what that doesn't mean you will beat me, your attack is nothing unless you can hit me directly. So go ahead hit me with your best attack I will just dodge it again" said Yemon.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you" said Isamu as he lifted his sword and closed his eyes.

Yemon saw his chance he gather the air around him and was about to attack. "Die Isamu!" shouted Yemon. The attacked headed towards Isamu. Raven wanted to help but Hikari stopped her and gave her a don't worry look, which calmed her a bit.

As the attacked almost hit Isamu he said something, "Ookami ga tenmetsu (wolf flash)! He disappeared and reappeared behind Yemon. Yemon realized what Isamu was going to do, he tried to stop him but it was too late Isamu hit Yemon with two quick thrusts to Yemon.

Yemon began to fall towards the ocean, "I can't believe it I lost...damn" whispered Yemon. But before he hit the water raven used her powers to grab him and help him to the oil rig.

Isamu, raven and Hikari are at the oil rig with Yemon sitting on the ground and laying back on the wall. "You bastard why didn't you let me fall to my death, after all I did why did you save me?" asked Yemon.

"Well even though you did try to kill me, it was also a lot of fun. I haven't fought someone like that in a long time, so thanks for the fight" said Isamu smiling after he nearly died.

"Isamu he tried to hurt us and kill you. The only reason you didn't kill him was because it was fun" said raven who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh come on raven it was fun, the only other person I ever fought hard was well against master Suzuki" said Isamu.

"Hey what about me you're saying I wasn't any fun" said Hikari.

"Nah I had to hold back on you half the time because mom always said never hit or harm a girl" said Isamu.

"You jerk I saved your life and that's all I get from you, well next time I will let you die then" said Hikari.

"HEY ISHIDA!" shouted Yemon. "I know that wasn't the only reason. Now tell me why did you save me" said Yemon.

"[Sigh] well the truth is Yemon, I don't think you're a bad guy. You didn't want to come here did you, you were force to come right" asked Isamu.

Yemon kept silence, what Isamu said was true but he knew if he said a word he would be killed.

"Don't need to hide it Yemon raven and Hikari can sense what you're feeling" said Isamu.

"Yeah it's true, I was send here, but like you said I didn't have a choice. I was created to destroy and harm people. Not really what I wanted to do, but like I said it's what I was born to do" said Yemon.

"Let me guess if you tried to leave you would die right" said raven.

"Yeah…listen Isamu I could be killed for saying this but there is something you need to know, when word gets back that I fail to defeat you my master will send another elemental reaper after you. And the next one will be stronger than me and will show no mercy" said Yemon.

"Stronger, you mean there are others like you Yemon" said Hikari,

"Yes, three more each one controls different types of elements as well. From earth, water, and fire, Isamu I know you've been holding back on me. I know you didn't show me your true power and I can't blame you if you didn't. But you cannot hold back on the other three especially the one name Tetsip" said Yemon.

"Tetsip who's that?" asked Isamu.

"He's the masters third in command; he's the master's favorite pet. But also the most powerful of the three of us, I must warn you if you fight him you cannot hold back. If you do then you will die am I clear boy" said Yemon.

"I understand thanks Yemon. I'll contact my master and have him send someone to take you somewhere safe. They'll also fix you up and you'll be as good as new…well without you powers of course but you'll be able to live a normal life" said Isamu.

"Thanks kid I guess" said Yemon as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Maybe I should stay till they come for him" said Isamu.

"Don't sweat it bro I'll keep an eye on him. Besides I think you should go take care of those wounds first before you do anything else" said Hikari.

"She's right, we also need to tell the others what happened" said raven.

"I guess so, well the good thing is this didn't happen on my birthday" said Isamu.

"I think after today you would have loved it" said raven.

"Whatever lets go, Hikari watch yourself" said Isamu.

"I know, I know just go with your girlfriend and leave" said Hikari.

"You told her or did she find out" said Isamu.

"She figured it out and told everyone" said raven.

"Wow I bet cyborg and beastboy are just waiting to tease us both about this huh" said Isamu.

"They were till your sister told them what would happened if they did, you have a defensive sister" said raven.

"Yeah I wonder where she got that from" said Isamu as he and raven headed back to the tower.

_Singapore_

Meanwhile in Singapore standing on an old building were two shadow figures looking over some children playing. "Their so cute aren't they Chiasa I just to take them all with me and make them my children" said a female voice.

"The last time you did that, they drowned Yuu. Now I told you not everyone can breathe underwater" said Chiasa.

"Aw but I know I can do better this time I promise" said Yuu.

"Yuu we can't keep…" Chiasa stopped when his phone began to ring. "Hello Tetsip what's up?" asked Chiasa.

"Great I take it he wants us to do a job for him again. [Sigh] when will we have our alone time?" asked Yuu.

"I understand okay bye…Yemon has failed" said Chiasa.

"What a surprise the only one who controls air has failed against a boy big shocker" said Yuu.

"Master Yamamoto wants us to go to Jump city and kill Yemon" said Chiasa.

"He's not dead, well that sounds good I have been wanting to kill that runt" said Yuu.

"Well we'll need to hurry up before the soul reapers master relocates him somewhere" said Chiasa.

"Fine let's go" said Yuu. As Yuu and Chiasa disappeared and headed to Jump City.

**I am done hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I won't be able to update as I have done before. With school coming tomorrow it will take time, well leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter and I will make the next one soon good bye now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven, thank you labor day thanks to this holiday I was able to get the next chapter ready. Now mind you this chapter is short because I had some problems with the whole romance thing…again I am not good at those so please bare with me if you could so again enjoy.**

**Bonding**

_Titans tower_

It was around 6:30 pm and most of the titans have been preparing Isamu's party by planning how they were going to do it. When Isamu and raven got back to the tower, Isamu explained to the others what happened at the oil rig. Isamu explained how he fought Yemon and how he defeated him by destroying his soul chain and soul sleep. He gave a long but easy explanation to the titans what of what was a soul chain and soul sleep.

He remembered the last time he explained something to the titans it required him to make some drawings. Raven knew what a soul chain and sleep were so she explained it to the others. To Isamu's surprise they understood it better than he did.

After Isamu finished explaining, he told them that without Yemon's power he would no longer pose a threat to anyone anymore. When Isamu finished, the others decided to get the living room clean for tomorrow. Although Isamu has said he didn't want a party the others insisted that they throw him one. Raven convinced Isamu to go along with the party, seeing as the party is going to happened whether he wants to or not. Isamu gave in and told the titans he would like to have a party.

When Hikari returned she told raven to keep Isamu from the living room all night, while they get the stuff ready. Raven went over to Isamu's room to not only keep him away from the living room, but also to talk about what happened earlier. Before Isamu left to fight Yemon, Isamu told raven he loved her and they both kissed. It was an amazing feeling for raven, not only was it her first kiss but the feeling she felt during the kiss was indescribable. When raven arrived to Isamu's room she knocked on his door and waited for the door to open.

After raven patched me up I decided to head to my room while my friends put up the decorations for my party. I knew I wasn't allowed to come near the living room, so I decided to stay in my room for the rest of the night. I decided to get some sleep but was having trouble sleeping.

In my mind I kept thinking of the other three reapers Yemon warned me about and how when I fight them especially against this Tetsip guy I cannot hold back. Seems to me these guys are tough, which means if what Yemon says is true I cant afford to hold back for my friends, my sister…for raven. I then heard a knock on my door, I recognized who it was. I got up from my bed, opened the door and to find raven.

"Hey Isamu, how are you feeling?" asked raven.

"A little better thanks to you, knew you could heal you wounds but didn't know you could with others" said Isamu.

"Your welcome…so um listen can we talk" said raven.

"Sure come in" said Isamu letting raven come into his room. "So let me guess my sister send you to keep me from seeing my surprise party" said Isamu.

"Well that and I needed to talk to you…you know about what happened earlier" said raven slightly blushing.

"Oh about how I said I love you and kissed you" said Isamu sounding embarrass at what he said or did. "Why was the kissing bad?"

"No the kissing was good; it's just the way I'm feeling is why I'm here" said raven.

"What do you mean the 'way your feeling' what is it?" asked Isamu.

Raven moved towards Isamu's window and saw the full moon. She remembered the first time she and Isamu talked alone. She didn't like him back then, but after everything he did for her those feelings began to change from dislike to probably a different sort of like.

"Since the night you gave me the dream catcher I have been having these weird feelings in my stomach. I didn't know what they were at the time but after saving me from my brothers the feelings began to grow even more, but saving me wasn't the reason these feelings grew" said raven looking back at Isamu putting down her hood.

"No then what was it, probably my charms and looks right?" said Isamu.

"Charms no, look…not even" said raven who laughed a little.

"Hahaha very funny raven made a joke, so my dear raven what was it that made these feelings of your grow" said Isamu curious to find out why raven was truly feeling this way towards him.

"Its what you said that made me feel this way. When Jarred told you I was the daughter of a demon, that I was destined to destroy this world, and when I told you about my past I thought you were going to look at me as a monster but what you said changed that, tell me do you remember what you said?" asked raven.

Isamu knew what raven meant he remembered: _I don't care if she is a demon, if her father is the devil himself, or if she tried to help her father destroy the world. She saved the world more times than I could ever do; she defeated her father and proved she wasn't like him. So if you guys want to get to her, you will have to go through me first._

"Yeah I remember" said Isamu.

"When I told you about my past, you also didn't care if I was a half demon and that I almost destroyed this world. You said to me that what I did saving my friends, saving lives, and the world is what makes me something my father isn't…a hero" said raven.

Raven then approached Isamu till they were face to face. Raven looked up at Isamu and pulled him in for a kiss. Isamu responded by returning the kiss. They held the kiss for a minute before breaking the kiss. "Isamu I love you" said raven.

"I love you too Raven" said Isamu as he and raven embraced in a hug. Raven held her head on Isamu's chest. While Isamu rested his head on hers, both held each other and kept silence for a minute till Isamu broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do now? Since I'm not allowed to go to the living room for while and you're here to keep an eye on me, what do you want to do?" asked Isamu.

"Well I guess we could stay here and talk or do something else if you want" said raven.

"Well staying in my room, not exactly what I want to do, but maybe we could go out and see a movie" said Isamu.

"You mean like a you know…date" said raven.

"Well from what my master told me a date would be taking someone out for dinner, but going to the movies…well actually yeah that does sound like a date, so what do you say?" asked Isamu.

Raven didn't know what to say. This would be her first date and she was nervous. She didn't know what to do on a date. Isamu could tell she was nervous, so was he. He never went on a date, he would see people going out whenever he was on patrol, but what to do on a date he didn't have a clue.

"I gue-guess we could go out" said raven.

"Okay but how about we do it tomorrow night on my birthday hell we could call it my birthday gift if you like" said Isamu.

"Tomorrow huh sure uh I guess I'll see you then" said raven.

"All right so I guess I'll come by around eight tomorrow" said Isamu.

"Sure eight, well got to go see ya" said raven as she left Isamu's room. She stood out of his room and all of these thoughts went through her mind. **My first date crap what am I going to do now?**

_Roof_

Hikari was on the roof in a meditated stance. She was on the roof because she wanted to make sure there would be no more trouble for her brother Isamu's birthday tomorrow. She didn't want nothing to ruin this party like last year. Hikari then heard the door of the roof open, it was raven.

"Hey Raven what's up?" said Hikari.

"Uh well I actually needed to talk to you Hikari" said raven.

Hikari could tell raven seemed nervous about something. "So raven why were you looking for me…more importantly why aren't you keeping an eye on my brother you know we don't want him to go to the living room until tomorrow" said Hikari.

"I know, he's still there it's just something happened while we were talking" said raven.

"Really what happened [gasp] you didn't break up with him did you?" Hikari covered her mouth when she gasped fearing raven and Isamu broke up so soon.

"What no we didn't break up, I actually told him I love him and well he invited me out to a date for tomorrow night" said raven.

Hikari gasped again and shrieked in joy hearing raven finally telling her brother she loved him. Hikari rushed over to raven and gave her a big hug and lifted raven off her feet and twirled around with raven.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god congratulation raven I knew you two were meant to be together. You know what we should do now, we need to get you some new clothes, make up, and ooooh I know we could get starfire to come with us and help pick out some clothes for you to wear and…" Hikari was interrupted when raven slipped one of her hands out of the hug and shut Hikari's mouth.

"Hikari fist of all put me down and listen" said raven who seemed annoyed by Hikari's ranting and couldn't breathe well with Hikari's hug. **Man she's just like starfire maybe worse.**

"Uh okay sorry raven I'm just excited, I haven't been this excited since Isamu bought me a cute little puppy at my last birthday" said Hikari.

"A puppy for your birthday really I didn't know that, how old are you" asked raven.

"Well I'm fifteen years old, what about you raven how old are you and the others?" asked Hikari.

(Okay before I write how old the titans are I am guessing and got helped from another author)

"I'm eighteen years old, cyborg's nineteen years old, beastboy's sixteen years old, starfire and robin are both seventeen years old" said raven.

"Wow so you're eighteen years old, I thought you were a year younger that. Your full of surprises aren't you raven" said Hikari.

"Thanks I think, listen I need a favor. I'm going out with your brother to go see a movie and I need some advice on what to do" said raven.

"Uh raven I'm not sure if I should tell you what to do with my brother, clothing and make up I can do but other than like the whole kissing thing is were I cross the line" said Hikari.

"No that's not what I mean. I never had a boyfriend so that means I never went on a date. I don't know what to wear or do on a date. Isamu told me you used to go out so you must have some ideas on what to do" said raven.

"Ohhhh okay well raven on the clothing part I can help you with. But as far as what to do on the date just be yourself. I don't think Isamu will mind you being yourself" said Hikari.

"You sure about that Hikari?" asked raven.

"My brother doesn't like someone base on who they look raven, he loves them by who they are on the inside" said Hikari.

**Same thing as Isamu said, maybe their both right. I should just be myself tomorrow like I've always been around him. **"Thanks Hikari" said raven.

"Your welcome raven" said Hikari as she gave raven another hug only less painful. "Okay so let's go to the mall, I think if we fly there we'll be able to buy some clothes for you to wear for tomorrow" said Hikari.

"All right, but why don't we go until tomorrow" said raven.

"Because we have a party tomorrow and we'll be busy with the whole party thing. Besides we won't take long I know just the clothes for you to wear" said Hikari.

"Fine but nothing too you know…girly" said raven.

"I had a feeling you would say that well my friend lets head on over to the mall" said Hikari as she and raven headed towards the mall.

**Chapter 11**** is done I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I may try to update before Monday, but if I cant please be patient then. Anyways please leave some reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter see ya soon…I hope.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 has arrived and before I get started two things one like I said before I am not good with romance stuff so I am both wigging it and borrowing some ideas from other stories…which by the way are very good. And two my friends keep telling me to put the whole I don't own anything crap thing so again here it is I don't own anything related to teen titans or bleach, enjoy the story.**

**Birthday Date Night**

_Titans tower_

Hikari and Raven returned from the mall and went to raven's room. This would be the first time Hikari has seen raven's room since it's the only room she hasn't seen in the tower yet and the others warned her not to go to her room without permission.

"Wow your room is awesome I've never seen a room as cool as yours raven" said Hikari as she looked around ravens room admiring all of the things raven has.

"Th-thanks Hikari so you don't find my room well weird or creepy" said raven. She seemed worried that Hikari would find her room weird and creepy.

"Nah I don't mind, I find rooms like this one cool because of sculptures, books, and your bed as well" said Hikari as she approached the bed and looked at it.

Raven was relief to hear Hikari didn't mind her room like Isamu was. She looked over the bags that Hikari and her bought at the mall. It was around ten at night, most of the titans had headed off to sleep, before coming to the room raven found Isamu had already headed off to bed.

"So raven is starfire going to help us with the whole 'helping you get ready for the date' thing tomorrow?" asked Hikari.

"I think so, I haven't told her that Isamu asked me out yet" said raven.

"Well I will tell her before I go to bed, speaking of which [yawn] I'm tired see ya tomorrow raven" said Hikari who headed out the door.

"Right good night Hikari and thanks for you help" said raven.

"No problem that's what future sister and laws do right bye" said Hikari as she ran out the room as soon as she told raven sister and law.

Raven blushed a little when Hikari told her 'future sister and law'. **Did she say** **sister and law? **

_Moscow, Russia_

It was around nine in the morning in Moscow Russia. In a nearby city there was a traffic jam. It appears there was an accident in the road and it would take hours for it to be over. Near the incident stood a large business building, on top of the building appeared to be a man wearing a black business suit looking down on the incident from the roof. It was Talsein Yamamoto who was looking down on the incident with a sad look on his face.

Just then a man in his thirties came onto the roof wearing a black business suit. He had blond short hair, had blue eyes, wore glasses, and seems to have a briefcase in his hand. "Master Yamamoto the meeting will begin in an hour and you know how the owner of this retched building hates to wait for you" said the blond man.

"Sorry Arthur I was just looking down on this incident that occurred moments ago. It appeared the truck driver hit a sedan who was trying to cross a red light" said Talsein.

"I see is he all right?" asked Arthur as he approached the corner of the roof looking down on the incident.

"The truck driver yes, the driver sure… the little girl in the back of the car no" said Talsein.

"That's a shame a child that young died because of her father's idiotic decision to cross the light sad isn't it master" said Arthur.

"Yes it is, but the man driving wasn't her father in fact he was a convict who escaped from jail and kidnapped the girl as a hostage. He was trying to get away from the cops when he crossed the light and the truck hit the car" said Talsein.

"Oh well that explains everything, quite a shame really. On another note Yuu and Chiasa found Yemon he was being protected by a group of men who were send to protect him, by Ronin Suzuki" said Arthur.

Talsein's expression changed when he heard Ronin's name. "Hmmm it seems I will have to have a word with Yemon on what he said to Ronin" said Talsein.

"Unfortunately he's dead master, it appears he committed suicide before Yuu or Chiasa could get him…also master you told them to kill Yemon" said Arthur.

"I did huh oh well it really doesn't matter I'm sure he said something to the old man or to the boy, which means we will have to fast forward our plans" said Talsein as he moved away from the edge of the roof and headed towards the door. He paused when he felt a sharp sting on his side.

"Master entering the dimension Trigon lived in, defeating him, and returning took a lot out of you please go rest and let me handle the rest of the work today" said Arthur as he went over to Talsein to help him.

"Fine I still need to look over some things for my plan to work, in the mean time tell Tetsip to go check on Luthor to make sure his device is ready, and tell Yuu and Chiasa to return to base immediately" said Talsein.

"Master you don't want them to go after the boy, I thought you wanted him to join us?" asked Arthur.

"If Yemon said something to Ronin chances are the old man will keep an eye on Isamu, no we will wait until the time comes for us to make our move. However this may be a good time to put our little blond friend's loyalty to the test. Is _he _ready for action?" asked Talsein.

"We have, after months of rehabilitation we were able to return him to his former self again, he should be up and running again and in return he gave us all the information on the cybernetic one, just like the blond one gave us as well" said Arthur.

"Good contact him and tell him to head to Jump city, recruit the girl and order them to attack the titans. I want to see if the _she _has what I need" said Talsein as he walked down the stairs and headed towards the elevator.

"Of course master Yamamoto" said Arthur.

_Next day_

It was around ten in the morning the titans had gotten everything ready to surprise Isamu. Cyborg making the eight layer cake with different kinds of frosting, beastboy prepared the games, and starfire made Isamu a traditional Tamaranian throknar (crown of meat). Robin and Hikari were out in the city making sure there weren't any problems that would ruin the party. They ran into some robbers, but they were beaten mostly by Hikari. After they finished they headed back to the tower to wish Isamu a happy birthday.

Raven was send to bring him to the living room, so she headed towards his room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. Isamu opened the door and saw raven.

"Hey there Rae" greeted Isamu.

"Morning Isamu and happy birthday" said raven.

"Thanks Rae, so I take it everyone is at the living room waiting to greet me with a happy birthday surprise" said Isamu.

"Yeah but how did you know?" asked raven.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what they were planning for me, plus I overheard beastboy and cyborg talking about the party" said Isamu.

"Well I guess it was pretty obvious what they were going to do, but just for them try to look surprise" said raven.

"Okay but let me just warn you I'm not a pretty good actor so don't blame me if I'm not surprise, mind giving time to change first" said Isamu.

"Fine just don't take long" said raven.

"I know I know I'll be out soon" said Isamu as he went back into his room to change.

Raven waited for a minute for Isamu to come out. She knew today was also going to be both their first date and she wanted to make it a good one. Isamu came out and was wearing a blue pants, white t-shirt with a black vest. He also wore what appeared to be a chain around his neck. Before raven could see what it was Isamu had already put it under his shirt.

"Okay well lets head on to the living room then" said Isamu.

"Right let's go" said raven as she and Isamu headed towards the living room.

Raven and Isamu arrived at the living room door. Isamu knew what was going to happen but still wanted to show he was a bit surprise at least. When they entered the room there was no one around, but then the titans showed up and yelled out surprise to Isamu. Isamu did his best to look surprise but it failed.

"Wow guys thanks I did not see this coming" smiled Isamu trying to act surprise.

The other titans knew Isamu wasn't going to be surprise but they knew they tried at least. "Happy birthday Isamu" said robin.

"Yes many wishes on the day of your birth" said starfire.

"Happy birthday man" said cyborg.

"Yeah happy birthday dude" said beastboy.

Hikari approached her brother and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday big brother" said Hikari.

"Thanks little sis, wow you guys did a good job" said Isamu looking at the balloons, decorations, the food, and the happy birthday sign.

"Yep star helped with the decorations, BB here helped with the balloons, and I made most of the food including my traditional birthday eight layer cake with different kinds of frostings" said cyborg showing the eight layers of cake.

"I have also brought the traditional Tamaranian throknar the crown of meat" said starfire showing the crown the was actually made of meat.

"Do I have to wear that" whispered Isamu to raven.

"Unfortunately yes you do" whispered back to Isamu.

"Okay well thanks guys so I guess we should start the party now huh" said Isamu.

"You heard the man let's get this party started" said cyborg.

It was around 4pm and the titans were still celebrating Isamu's birthday. So far everything was going fine. They ate some cake and ice cream; they played some games, and opening the presents.

Starfire got Isamu some new clothes to replace the ones he used during his fights, beastboy and beastboy got Isamu some sci-fi movies and a video game. Robin got Isamu some new battle gloves to replace the ones he has used during his fight with Yemon. Raven got Isamu a she bought with Hikari at the mall, as for Hikari well she had a mischievous look on her face which meant she had something up her sleeve.

Isamu saw the look on his sisters face and knew whatever it was would not be good. "Hikari I know that look, it's the same one you gave last year when you got me that evil rabbit for my birthday" said Isamu shuddering when he remembered the nightmares he had with the rabbit.

"It wasn't a rabbit, it was a bunny, he wasn't evil, and his name was Hoppy. And no I didn't get you anything like that. Its down in the garage come on" said Hikari as she led the others to the garage.

"The garage not a good sign" mumbled Isamu.

Raven overheard what Isamu said and grabbed his arms. "Come on, whatever it is can't be worse than that bunny incident" said raven.

"Right like it can't be bad being turn into a bunny and being force to do tricks right Rae" said Isamu.

"Who told you that?" asked raven feeling embarrass and remembering the whole bunny raven incident with Mumbo.

"I'll never tell" taunted Isamu as he followed the others to the garage.

The titans reached the garage where they saw a sheet covering something. Whatever it was there were two boxes holding the sheets to make sure not to reveal what the figure being covered looks like.

"Hikari what did you get Isamu a car?" said robin.

"A moped which if Isamu doesn't want can I have it" said beastboy.

"Please tell me you didn't buy me something that will bite me" said Isamu hoping it wasn't another bunny.

"No, no, and if I had an animal here that worm Silkie would probably eat it like it ate my silk scarf" said Hikari.

"Silkie apologized Hikari, but we did warn you not to leave clothing of any kind in view of silkie or he shall devour it" said starfire.

"Just tell us what you got Isamu Hikari" said raven in her deadpan tone.

"Okay fine, but I think it should be my good friend Cy here who should tell Isamu what he got and I will remove the sheet. So Cy tell my brother what he got for his birthday" said Hikari sounding like an announcer on a gameshow.

"You got it Hikari, so Isamu you sister came to me to help make you a birthday gift. You see your sister wanted to get you something good to make up the whole bunny incident so she told me what you wanted since you were a kid and with my mad skills and Hikari's help we were able to make you the new edition to the titans vehicles transportation family wait for it Hikari" said Cyborg as he waited for Hikari to remove the sheet.

Hikari removed it quickly and everyone were surprise by what they saw. It was a black chopper motorcycle. The front of the hood had a wolf shape face, and it had white stripes on the back and front sides.

"Dude that's awesome" said beastboy.

"Nice work Cy" said robin.

"It looks amazing" said starfire.

"Well big brother what do you think, you like it?" asked Hikari.

"Like it, I love it how did you make this in only two days?" said Isamu.

"We told you with my mad skills of making such vehicles as the T-car and T-ship. I made this baby yesterday with some help from your sister of course she made the design and helped me with the cycle" said cyborg.

"Aww thanks Cy I appreciate it" said Hikari slightly blushing from cyborg's comments.

"So this is my new ride huh its amazing" said Isamu as he walked along the motorcycle inspecting it. "You guys didn't need to do this, its not like I need to use a motorcycle to get around the city or anywhere" said Isamu.

"True but lets face it Isamu its not like your always going to be flying everywhere you go right?" asked robin.

**Robin was right; I like flying but let's face it I can't always be flying everywhere I go where I can ride this awesome motorcycle**. "I guess your right, so is there some kind of instruction manual I should read or know about because knowing you Cy you must have put something in here" said Isamu.

"Nah I wanted to but Hikari here thought it would be a bit much" said cyborg.

"You wanted to put some weapons and turbo boost in the cycle. I told you it would ruin the class of the cycle if you did that" said Hikari.

"Yeah well anyways the tires are made the same as from my T-car, I also installed a communicator on cycle where in case you lose your communicator you can still contact us with this" said cyborg showing Isamu where the communicator was.

"So Isamu want to take it out for a ride" said beastboy.

"Maybe I will you guys don't mind right?" asked Isamu.

"No problem man, hey I have an idea why don't we have a little race. Robin in his R-cycle, me in my T-car, and you Isamu in your cycle, what do guys say?" asked cyborg.

"Sounds like fun" said Isamu.

"I'm in" said robin.

"Great so gentleman lets get started then" said cyborg.

Isamu noticed beastboy wanted to join in but didn't have a ride to join. "Hey Cy why not let beastboy team up with you, you have the room in your car" said Isamu.

"Fine let's go BB" said cyborg.

"All right hey Cy can this time I drive the car?" asked beastboy.

"I let you drive last time" said cyborg.

"No you let me drive the wheel not the car" said beastboy.

"Still counts as driving" said cyborg.

"You guys coming" asked robin.

"Nah starfire, raven, and I are going to clean up have fun boys" said Hikari.

"All right then gentlemen its racing time" said cyborg.

Cyborg turned on his car and led the titans were they were going to race, leaving the girls to the tower to themselves. "Okay then, raven you ready for tonight" asked Hikari.

"Yeah about that I'm not sure I can go through with this" said raven.

"I knew you going to say that starfire time to go to plan B" said Hikari.

"Right" said starfire grabbing raven.

"Hey what the stop! NOOOOOOOOO!" said raven as Hikari and starfire dragged raven up the stairs.

_Outside the city_

Meanwhile on a nearby hill looking over the city stood a man wearing a dark robe and hood. Behind him were several hooded men as well, he stood over watching the city. He had his hands behind him enjoying the sight of the city. "Ah jump city, it's much cleaner and less cold than Steel city. It's been a long time since I've been here, I am glad to see not much as changed especially that ridiculous tower" said the figure.

Just then another figure emerged from behind it was Arthur. "Enjoying the site Brother Blood" said Arthur.

The figure removed the hood to reveal it was Brother Blood. But unlike the last time were he was half machine he was back to his old self, back to his human form. "Yes I was Arthur, its been a long time since I've been here and lets just say I don't have much fond memories here" said Blood.

"I know losing your academy to the titans, no students to listen to you, losing two bases, and losing to the cybernetic one called cyborg" said Arthur.

"Yes I remember but this time I will be prepared. Thanks to the support of you and your master I will finally put an end to the teen titans and exact my revenge on Cyborg" said Blood.

"Unfortunately that will have to wait, my master wishes for you to find this girl and while I return her memories" said Arthur.

"Wait you're coming with me, forget it I will do this alone and I don't need some four eye weak simpl…" Blood stopped when he began to feel weak and was at a lost of breath.

"Remember Blood it was my master that gave you your body back. Believe me Blood if you disobey my master you will suffer dearly. Now you will locate this girl, you will listen to my orders or my masters, if you don't well I don't think you will want to know what happens now do you" asked Arthur.

"I…under…stand…Arthur" gasped Blood trying to get some air.

"Good to hear now lets go and pay our little blond friend a visit" said Arthur.

Blood could now breathe again and began to stand up slowly. "Just tell me who this girl is were suppose to get" asked brother blood.

"Of course her name is Terra" said Arthur.

_Titans Tower_

"Wow that was fun I almost beat you guys" said Isamu as he and the others returned from racing. It was around 5:30pm and boys seemed tired from their race.

"No one can beat the T-car right BB" said cyborg.

"That's right we totally kicked your butts" said beastboy.

"Only reason you guys won was because you had a turbo boost" said Isamu.

"Hey no one said we couldn't use turbo boost, plus it's your fault for not wanting to have a turbo boost in your ride" said Cyborg.

"Okay, okay that's enough guys it didn't matter who won right" said robin.

"Yeah I guess so, anyways thanks for the cycle Cy riding it was a lot better than flying" said Isamu.

"No problem man, but like I said the whole thing was your sister's idea…speaking of her where is she?" asked cyborg noticing that the food, plates, and decorations were still here.

"Maybe they went out somewhere" said beastboy.

"I'll check it out in the mean time why don't you and beastboy clean the place up" said robin pointing at cyborg and beastboy.

"Hold on a second we won, why don't you guys do it?" asked cyborg.

"Because I'm the birthday boy and I need to take a shower" said Isamu.

"I'm going to go find the others" said robin.

"Well maybe…" beastboy was interrupted by Isamu.

"Hey you guys won so here is your reward cleaning up after the party…se ya" said Isamu as he and robin left the room I a hurry.

Robin headed to starfire's room to see if she was there. No one responded, he went to Hikari's room, she wasn't there either. Which left one room for Robin to check; he passed by raven's room and was going to knock till he heard some noises behind the door.

"Hold still raven this isn't going to hurt you know" said Hikari.

"Listen to Hikari raven this will not take long" said starfire.

"When I get out of this I will kill you both" said raven who sounded angry.

"Hush now or I will miss" said Hikari.

"Hey guys is everything okay in there?" asked robin who wanted to know what was going on. The door opened and out came starfire closing the door behind her.

"Hello robin what can I do for you" said starfire trying to act innocent.

"Um star what's going on in there?" asked robin who seemed suspicious on what his girlfriend starfire and Hikari were doing in raven's room with raven.

"Oh we are having little girl time that is all" said starfire.

"Okay then, so nothing is going on in there" said robin.

"Yes nothing is wrong robin everything is all right" said starfire.

"Well okay just let me see if raven is also all…" robin was interrupted when starfire gave him a kiss. Robin eyes widened when starfire kissed him.

Starfire stopped and left robin speechless. "If you may excuse now robin I need to continue helping Hikari and raven" said starfire as she opened the door and closed it leaving robin surprised and speechless.

"Did he know something" asked Hikari.

"No I did what you told me to do in case he tried to come in, and you were right" said starfire.

"I told you boys are so easy to manipulate you just need to know their weakness and you got them. You got all that raven" said Hikari.

"Are we done yet?" asked raven who was tied to a chair.

"Not yet, we just need a little more around the eyes and then you'll need to get dress" said Hikari.

"Just hurry up" said raven.

"Okay ready star?" asked Hikari.

"Ready Hikari" said starfire as they continued helping raven get ready for her date tonight.

It was around 7 pm and Isamu was ready to take raven on their date. At first he thought of taking raven to the movies but decided to take her out to dinner. Before the party he called a several restaurants to make a reservation. They were all full, so he called his master to see if he could pull a few strings. After a few minutes Isamu called an Italian restaurant in the city and they gave him a reservation.

I was nervous I didn't know what to do on a date. I asked my master for some advice on what to do. However Master Suzuki told me was to be myself…not too much of myself but enough for the evening to go well. I wanted to look good for the date so I wore a dark jeans, white shirt, and black shoes. I should thank star again for these clothes, the other ones I had would probably not be good to wear to a date.

I was arriving at raven's room when I saw Hikari and starfire leaving the room with some bags. "Uh guys what were you two doing in raven's room?" asked Isamu.

"Huh oh hey big brother we were just helping get raven ready for the date" said Hikari.

"You two helped raven get ready for our date huh…now this I gotta see. Oh could you two tell robin and the others that were going out" said Isamu.

"And you shall Isamu tell me where are you two going on your date?" asked starfire.

"Well were going to dinner first and then afterwards we'll see were she would like to go" said Isamu.

"Just remember be a gentlemen big brother" said Hikari.

"Take care Isamu and treat raven well" said starfire.

"I got it now run along you two" said Isamu.

Hikari and starfire left and headed towards the living room. Isamu knocked on raven's door and waited for her to respond. The door opened and out came raven. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that reached all the way down to her black suede boots.

"Wow you look beautiful raven" said Isamu who was stun by the way raven looks.

"Rea-really you like it" asked raven who seemed nervous as well.

"I love it, you look amazing raven" said Isamu.

"Thank you Isamu you don't look bad yourself" said raven slightly blushing.

"Your welcome my dear, well we better hurry if were going to get to dinner" said Isamu.

"So you were going to take me to dinner, Hikari heard from Ronin that you were going to take me to dinner instead of the movies" said raven.

"Aww they ruined the surprise" said Isamu.

"Don't worry I'll try to act surprise when we get to dinner, but let me just warn you I'm not a pretty good actor so don't blame me if I'm not surprise" smiled raven remembering what Isamu told her earlier in the morning.

"Very well shall we head to dinner then" said Isamu.

"Yes lets" said raven as she and Isamu headed to dinner.

_Jump City_

Isamu and raven arrived to the Italian restaurant. The couple both seemed nervous. They both knew this would be their first date, so they both hoped it would go well. As they arrived Isamu opened the door and hold it to let raven in.

"After you my dear" said Isamu trying to act like a gentlemen.

"Thank you dear" said raven in a funny sarcastic tone.

The pair walked to the head waiter who was writing in the reservations book. "Hello sir do you have a reservation?" said the head waiter who asked brightly.

"Yes sir it's under the name Isamu Ishida" answered Isamu.

"Let's see now Ishida…ah yes here we are table for two, right this way please" said the head waiter who led Raven and Isamu through the restaurant.

Raven was glad the restaurant wasn't full, the last thing she needed was someone recognizing her. For the first time in a long time she felt normal and deep down it felt really good especially with Isamu.

Isamu pulled out raven's chair so she could sit down, she smiled as sat down "thank you Isamu" said raven.

"Your welcome my dear" said Isamu as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

It has been thirty minutes since Isamu and raven arrived in the restaurant. Isamu ordered a shrimp pasta, while raven ordered ravioli with some stuffed mushrooms. They talked for a while and so far the date was going well.

"So raven you enjoying the date so far" asked Isamu while he drank some of his soda.

"Well I have to admit so far its going great" said raven.

"Well now miss raven is having fun, now that is something I thought I would never see" said Isamu.

"Very funny Isamu, but I guess your right on one thing, I am having fun. For the first time I feel normal, I guess I have you to thank for that" said raven smiling at isamu.

"I'm glad to hear that, so do you want some desert?" asked Isamu.

"Sure just nothing too sweet" said raven.

"Anything for my sweety" said Isamu. There was an awkward silence from the two couple. Raven went straight faced; Isamu could tell the joke wasn't funny.

Raven responded in her most dreary tone. "Let me guess beastboy told you to say that."

"He thought at the time it would be funny…now I regret ever accepting that joke but in my defense I was nervous and wanted to fine something to make you laugh" said Isamu.

"[Sigh] just do me one favor never, and I mean ever accept a joke from beastboy again" said raven.

"Deal…so um desert" said Isamu trying to change the subject.

After dinner Isamu paid the bill and the two couple headed out the restaurant. "So raven did you enjoy dinner?" asked Isamu wondering if everything went well.

"Well besides the bad joke, it was fun" said Raven.

"Glad to hear it so do you want to fly back home or walk?" said Isamu.

"Well I don't mind if we walk a little" said raven.

"Okay well if you want we could walk to the park and head back home if you want" said Isamu.

"Sure let's go" said raven. Raven clenched onto Isamu's right arm as the young couple walked down the streets and headed towards the park.

As the couple got to the park the light posts were on and the park was deserted. For raven this was a good thing, another place were no one would recognize her and have her moment with Isamu.

"It's sure quite around here" said Isamu noticing the silence in the park.

"Well that's because no one comes to the park at night unless their going to rob someone or homeless people come here to sleep" said raven.

"True so I take it tonight was a good night for you than Raven" said Isamu.

"Best I've had in well ever, what about you did you have a good birthday today Isamu?" asked raven.

"Welllll it was good but something was missing" said Isamu as he and raven stopped walking.

"Oh yeah like what" asked raven.

Isamu approached raven and kissed her softly. Raven returned the kiss and both the couple embraced in a passionate kiss. The two stopped after a minute kissing, both the couple were looking at each other deep in each others eye. Isamu lifted his hand and stroke raven's cheek.

Raven felt Isamu's hand stroke her cheek, it felt weird at first, but later felt good. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hand and began to rub it to her face. Isamu could sense raven liked it, he has never felt this way before.

He knew it was love, since he's been with the titans he has felt something towards raven. After months of being with her, he knew what it was. He never wanted to see her hurt; he would fight for her…hell he would die for her. Isamu lowered his head until his forehead connected with ravens and gave her a hug.

Raven let go of Isamu's hand and returned the hug. She didn't want this moment to end. She loved Isamu and didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Raven I love you" said Isamu.

Raven looked up and kissed Isamu again before responding. "I love you too Isamu…Isamu there is something I need to tell you" said raven.

"What is it?" asked Isamu.

"It's about my name, see my real name is actually…" raven hesitated for a second she never told anyone her real name before and didn't know if now was a good time to say it.

"Let me guess its Rachel right, Rachel Roth" said Isamu.

Raven's eyes widen in surprise that Isamu knew her real name. "How did you know?"

"When Yemon fought us he told us he knew everyone's real name from yours to the others" said Isamu.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew about our names?" asked raven.

"Well I was hoping you guys would tell me, that and I know how you superhero's are with the whole super identity thing" said Isamu.

Raven seemed relief she didn't need to tell him herself. "So I guess now you know about our real names then" said raven.

"Yeah I guess so, so now tell me should I go by calling raven or would prefer me to call you by your real name Rachel" asked Isamu.

"Well when were around the others it would be raven, but alone I would like it if you called me Rachel" said Isamu.

"Very well if that's what my girl wants, it's what she will get I love you Rachel Roth" said Isamu. Raven smiled when Isamu said her real name and told her he loved her. "So my dear shall we go back home before it gets any late" said Isamu.

"Fine let's head back then" said raven. Isamu and raven flew off back to the tower.

_Moscow Russia_

Outside the city of Moscow was an abandon house. Inside Talsein Yamamoto was playing a game of chess. His opponent was Tetsip his loyal servant.

"I heard Brother Blood and Arthur found Terra" said Tetsip.

"I heard I also heard the girl put up a fight, but thanks to Blood's power she now knows who is in control here" said Talsein.

"Slade still wishes to exact his revenge on her" said the Tetsip

"I know and like I told him once she outlives her usefulness he can have his revenge, but until then like I said the girl is off limit" said Talsein.

"Why do you need her, she won't obey Blood for long you know" saidTetsip.

"No but I just need her under his control until she remembers her place. She promised she would join me if I granted her freedom, and I did. I also allowed her to live a normal free life. But now I need her to return the favor one way or another" said Talsein.

"And what favor is that my master?" asked Tetsip.

"Patients my young friend the time will come soon…as for now go in Arthur's place I need him here to make some business deals with several other corporations" said Talsein.

"Very well I understand master" said Tetsip.

"Oh one more thing before you go" Talsein moved his queen and took Tetsip's king. "Checkmate."

**this was very hard to do, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer to make up for the last chapter which was short. I will try to update as soon as I am done with any homework or essays I need to do. Please be patient I will try my best to make the next one. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Jason: Well my children it seems raven and Isamu are a couple now, but how long do you think that will last hmmm is there some sort of secret Isamu is hiding, why would Talsein want Terra for, and why is there a fat guy at Wal mart who says everyone sucks.**

**Isamu: What fat guy?**

**Jason: The fat guy who says everyone sucks am I the only one who knows he exists.**

**Raven: Probably since you have been talking about him for weeks.**

**Jason: Hey wait a minute who let you back here, I will not allow your mumbo jumbo onto my segment.**

**Isamu: I let her come because I think its time you two patch up on what happened last time.**

**Jason: Never I let her cook one meal, one simple meal and she brought a appetizer monster who wrecked my kitchen, my room, my car, and my MP3, now what will I listen to while listening to while the teacher talks,**

**Raven: I don't know maybe listen to the teacher for a change and read a book.**

**Jason: NEVER JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

**Raven: It wasn't a joke.**

**Jason: Good because it wasn't that funny.**

**Isamu: Come on guys don't argue, there's no need for things to go violent.**

**Jason: Oh this isn't violent Isamu…this is violent.**

**Jason grabbed a folding chair and hit raven in the face.**

**Jason: Now that is violents well everyone that is all for aghhh.**

**Raven launched a table at Jason. Raven later left the room leaving Jason groaning in pain.**

**Isamu: Well uh that is all for today or whatever please leave a review and tell Jason what you thought of the story and I am sure he will get to them as soon as he regains consciousness.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad luck number 13 has arrived, I hope many are enjoying this story I may try to make this as long as my other story. Also just to let everyone know when Isamu's and Hikari's birthday are; just check my profile to find out. ****I don't own anything related to teen titans or bleach, enjoy the story.**

**The past returns**

_Titans tower_

I woke up early in the morning thanks to the light from the sun. I live on the side were the sun rises and everytime I go to bed I forget to close the shades from my window. If my alarm doesn't wake me, the light from the sun will. I looked over my bed where my clock was, it was eight in the morning.

I got out of bed and headed towards my mirror and looked at myself. I realize my hair has grown a lot and it looks like a mess. I don't mind my hair being like that, but since last night raven…Rachel told me I should try to make it shorter since I look weird with my hair long. I don't see anything wrong with having long hair, if fact a lot of people look good with long hair. So I told Rachel I would think about if she grew her hair out a little. She told me she would think about it in a sarcastic tone.

I look on my desk and saw the picture of me, my sister when we were young, and my parents. I picked up the picture and looked at it. I was around nine years old at the time; my sister was a five years old. We were all wearing Japanese kimonos during a festival. I remember that day, it was on my sister's birthday and my parents took us to a festival the village was holding. It was a great night, the food, the music, and the fireworks…it was also the last birthday we celebrated.

I then heard a voice coming out my door. It was Rachel, I went over and opened the door and saw my dark princess back in her uniform. "Good morning Rachel."

"Good morning Isamu, did you sleep well?" asked raven.

"I did till the sun woke me up again" said Isamu looking back at the window were the sun was coming in.

"Isamu you should remember to close the shade before you go to sleep otherwise the sun is going to keep waking you up early everyday" said raven.

"I know but for some reason I either forget or don't feel like closing them" said Isamu.

"Well I guess that's your own fault then" said raven who smiled at her boyfriend.

"I guess so…so you hungry I can make ya some breakfast" said Isamu retuning the smile to his girlfriend.

"Well sure what are you going to make for breakfast?" asked raven.

"Hmmmm there are two things I can cook, problem is one I can't cook without the right ingredients so I guess I'll cook some waffles. You do like waffles though right" asked Isamu.

"More than life itself" said raven in her sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, you know what why don't you help me make some waffles for the others" said Isamu.

"I don't cook" said raven.

"You don't cook huh wow with everything you can do with your powers Miss Mage here can't cook" said Isamu who looked ready to laugh.

"Don't laugh it's not funny" threaten raven.

"Sorry Rachel, well maybe I could show you how to cook, if you're interested" said Isamu.

"You don't mind teaching me how to cook" asked raven.

"Not at all…if you teach me the language on those books of yours" said Isamu.

"Fine just don't blame me if the food doesn't turn out well" said raven.

"Very well then to the kitchen" said Isamu as he led his girlfriend to the kitchen.

_Living room_

Rachel and I were in the kitchen cooking some waffles and so far she's doing well. There was several times were they almost got burned, but after a while we were able to finish cooking them, we were just finishing putting the waffles on the plate and they smelled good.

"Not bad Rachel, it took a while but we were able to finish" said Isamu.

"Do you think their good?" asked raven.

"Hmmm well let's try them" said Isamu as he took a piece of the waffle and ate it. "Not bad needs some syrup, but still its good" said Isamu.

Raven was glad to hear she did a better job than the last time she cooked. The doors opened and out came Cyborg and Hikari. "Hey there guys good morning" said Hikari smiling at what she was seeing.

"Good morning you two" said raven.

"So raven how did your date with Isamu go I take it went well" said cyborg.

"It went fine, Isamu took me to an Italian restaurant and we later went to the park for a walk" said raven.

"Dinner and a walk through the park sounds romantic. So raven was my brother a gentleman during the date?" asked Hikari.

"Of course I was a gentlemen why would you think I wasn't" said Isamu feeling insulted that his sister didn't think he was nice with raven.

"Well sometimes you're not a gentlemen around Master Hanako and me" said Hikari.

"Well I would if you two didn't always made me do all of your choirs" said Isamu as he and his sister got into their usual arguments.

While they argued Cyborg went over to the kitchen were raven was. "Sooo I take it these waffles are for us to eat" said Cyborg looking at the plate full of waffles.

"Go ahead" said raven as she passed the plate over to cyborg and went to make herself some tea. She joined cyborg by watching the two siblings argue.

"Wow breakfast and a show" said cyborg as he watched the two siblings have their usual argue which would lead to a fight. "So raven what did you two do during the date?" asked cyborg.

"We talked, we ate, and we went for a walk to the park that's all" said raven.

"Sooo nothing else happened on the date?" asked cyborg. He knew there was more and he wanted to find out.

Raven knew what cyborg was trying to do. She was about to say something when Hikari tackled Isamu. There was something about what Isamu said which involved a bed and a horses head.

Robin and starfire came into the room and saw Hikari putting Isamu in the Sharpshooter hold (it's a submission hold also used by Bret Hart…yeah I like wrestling big whoop wanna fight about it).

"Say it…say your sorry Isamu or else" threaten Hikari as she lowered herself increasing the pressure on Isamu's back.

"Only if you apologize for dumping fish guts on me" said Isamu trying to get out of the sharpshooter. Fortunately for him starfire and robin broke up the fight with starfire holding Hikari by a full nelson move and robin helping me up.

"Enough guys what are you two fighting about this time?" asked robin.

"Nothing robin Hikari was just overreacting again on things that happened when we were little" said Isamu as he got up on his feet still feeling the pain his sister put him through by the sharpshooter.

"Overreacting I'll show you overreacting starfire let me go now" shouted Hikari trying to get out of the hold starfire had her in.

"Please friends there is no need to fight, Isamu if you have done something wrong to your sister then you as the big brother need to apologize to her now" said starfire.

"Fine…Hikari I'm sorry I put a horses head in your bed but in my defense the godfather movie made me do it" said Isamu.

Everyone was silence after hearing what Isamu said. "Dude you put a horses head in your sisters bed gross now I lost my appetite" said cyborg pushing the plate away.

"Oh will you all relax it wasn't a real horses head it was a stuff one sheesh everyone is so dramatic in this tower" said Isamu.

"Oh okay well in that case" said cyborg as he went back to eating the waffles.

"Hikari do you accept your brothers apologies?" asked starfire.

"Fine I accept and I'm also sorry for dumping fish guts on you big brother" said Hikari.

"I accept too, now then if were done with the drama who wants breakfast?" asked Isamu.

"Sounds like a good idea, but first anything interesting happened last night?" asked robin as he headed over to the kitchen.

"Oh yes I remember you and raven went on your date last night. How was your date, was it as you thought it would be raven?" asked starfire.

"Calm down you two I'm sure the young couple here will tell us all about their date after breakfast" said Hikari.

"Yeah so sit your butts down and let's eat. Cause the sooner we eat the sooner we will hear about the evening these two took" said cyborg.

"Fine I guess we can wait right star" asked robin.

"Yes of course we will first consume the breakfast then we will hear the talk of the date" said starfire who sat next to robin.

"Sounds and smells good too, you're a great cook Isamu?" asked Hikari.

"Well it was actually me and raven who cooked the meal" said Isamu.

"Wait raven helped make the food?" said cyborg as he stopped eating remembering the last time raven made food.

"Don't worry raven told me what happened last time, but I assure you the food isn't either burned or will move. Myself and you Cy tasted it" said Isamu.

Cyborg was eating it and it was delicious. "Well it is good" said cyborg as he continued to eat.

Robin, starfire, and Hikari all took a bit out of the waffles seeing if it's good. "Wow not bad good job you two" said robin.

"It is delicious well done my friends" said starfire.

"Hmmm waffles" said Hikari.

"Thanks you guys" said raven.

"Hey where's beastboy I forgot he wasn't here" said Isamu who noticed beastboy wasn't in the living room.

"Oh he woke up early to buy a new game coming out today and he wanted to be the first one in line to get it" said cyborg.

"Oh okay just wanted to be sure" said Isamu as the titans began to eat breakfast.

_Downtown_

Beastboy was outside mall waiting in line to buy his video game. He arrived around six in the morning and has been waiting in line to get his hands on the game. The mall didn't open until nine so Beastboy had to wait one more hour before it opens.

**Come on hurry up and open** was what beastboy was thinking. He knew the wait would be worth it, but with every minute that passes was every minute he grew more and more impatient.

Beastboy looked at his watch and saw that there was a few minutes left before it opened. **Just a few minutes more hurry up clock. **

Meanwhile across the street where beastboy was stood three figures who appeared to be watching beastboy. "Well it seems we don't need to make the titans come out of their tower, one of them was kind enough to come out" said one of the figures.

"So Arthur should we put my…I mean Master Yamamoto's new pet to the test" said the second figure.

"Well that's why we're here, so yes Blood test her out on the green one. But don't be seen, if the titans come we will need to fall back" said Arthur.

"What why with Terra, me, and you we will beat them" said Brother Blood.

"You and Terra are not ready for Isamu or his sister. No we will strike as soon as we know Terra is under our full control. Once that happens I will call for Yuu and Chiasa to come and assist us" said Arthur.

"Very well I guess we should get started then. Terra dear annihilate beastboy for us will you dear" said brother blood as his eyes began to glow red.

"As you command Master" said Terra as her eyes began to glow red as well.

The stores inside the mall were beginning to open. Beastboy knew the doors were about to open. "Finally now all I need to do is buy the game and…" beastboy was interrupted when he saw through the reflection of the window a boulder heading straight towards him. Beastboy transformed into a bird and flew off away from the boulder.

Beastboy flew off a few meters away from the where the boulder hit and turned back to himself. He looked over where the rock was thrown, but before he could see who it was the ground beneath him began to shake and soon a pillar was shot out of the ground and hit nearly hit beastboy. He dodged many of the pillars and transformed into a falcon to fly off the ground. Before he could get away however another boulder was thrown at him this time making contact and hitting beastboy causing him to fall to the ground. Beastboy got on his feet and before he could transform he was hit with another boulder sending him through the walls of the mall.

Beastboy was groaning in pain. He tried his best to get on his feet, his body was aching but he knew he had to get up and fight whoever this enemy was. He saw something approaching him. He couldn't see who it was, but he prepared himself he transformed into a giant green gorilla and picked up the same boulder that hit him.

As he was about to throw it he stopped when he finally saw who it was. He couldn't believe who it was he dropped the rock near him and turned back to himself. He slowly walked over to get a better view of who he was seeing. The person was wearing black pants, wearing black sleeves top, black shoes, gray fighting gloves, and had long blond hair.

Beastboy was speechless he couldn't believe who it was. "Terra" said beastboy.

The girl came into the mall and looked at beastboy. "Beastboy" said Terra. The two remained silence before Terra's eyes turned red and she launched another boulder at beastboy.

**Back in the crypt Jason is seen playing with the fake plastic bird. Yes my pretty bird Terra has come back and now the fun is going to begin very soon hehehehehehe…..what so I play with the fake plastic bird sometimes doesn't mean I'm weird unlike the fat guy who lives near Wal mart who tells everyone they suck, even to the little kids so sad.**

**Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I take care of some unfinished business with the crypt creeper so my children leave me some reviews, tell me what you thought of the story and I will be back with the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason: Welcome back my children I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is chapter 14 is up will be longer than the last chapter…the bad news is my plan to destroy the crypt creeper has failed again. Apparently the plastic bird I had with me was a spy send by the creeper to find out what I was planning. **

**There were some more legal problems which I don't want to talk about. Also they found my hideout so I had to move out and find another place…which I did I now residing in an unknown location.**

**Hikari: He's living in Mexico.**

**Jason: Silence women…yes I am living in Mexico for the moment. It's the perfect hideout no one will ever find me bwahahahahahahahahaha…..**

**Raven: Except the readers on fanfic dumbass.**

**Jason:….Damn it oh well what are the chances the authorities will ever find me in Mexico I fit in just fine here in Mexico. Now enough talk let us begin the next chapter. The return of the blond one enjoy…oh and I don't anything of teen titans or bleach just the OC characters.**

**The Reunion **

_The mall_

Back at the mall beastboy was trying his best to dodge Terra's attacks. A few minutes before beastboy barley dodged one of her attacks but injured his right arm in the progress. Beastboy had attempted to reach to Terra trying to get her to stop. But everytime he tried she didn't listen, all she did was keep throwing earth boulders at him or cause some to come out from the ground to hit him. Some did hit him but only in either his bear, gorilla, or elephant form.

Beastboy dodge the last attack and got up to higher ground by flying to the second floor and looking down on Terra from the rail. He could see Terra's eyes weren't her regular blue eyes they were red, he knew he saw this before but couldn't remember were.

He decided to make another attempt to snap Terra out of whatever she was under. "Terra it's me beastboy remember, I'm your friend" said beastboy.

"She can't hear you beastboy I'm afraid the Terra you once knew is no more" beastboy looked were the voice came from and his eyes widen in shock at who it was.

"You see beastboy, Terra has become my new student and a good student listens to her teacher, Brother Blood" said Blood as he and Arthur entered the building enjoying what they were seeing.

"No way how are you, when did you, I thought Cyborg kicked your butt last time" said beastboy who couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brother Blood the former leader of the H.I.V.E and the man Cyborg defeated a year ago.

"Ah yes Cyborg I will have to remember to pay him a visit for what he did to me. But before I do I suppose you're wondering how I'm human again and how I escape from prison well unfortunately I don't have time to explain that to a weak minded fool like you. Terra dear dispose of the green one for me" said Blood.

"As you wish Brother Blood" said Terra as she lifted more rocks and launched them at beastboy.

_New Delhi, India_

In New Delhi, India Talsein was in his hotel room looking out the window at city view. He was there checking in on one of his clients who failed to report in. One of his informants told him that his client might be trying to sell information to a special agent from the United States government.

The good thing was the agent who his client was going to give him the information was actually one of Talsein's informants. So when the agent told him what was going to happen he decided to come down to India and take care of the problem himself. If there was one thing he didn't like was someone betraying him, he despised that about humans, betraying others for money or power, this showed Talsein that humanity can bought no matter the price.

Just then the door to his room opened. Talsein looked over at who it was at the door. It was his loyal apprentice Misa, she was around 5ft 5 inches, she had short black hair, she had blue eyes, and was wearing a black ninja outfit with a cloak covering her face.

"I take it if you're here that means you already took care of my client" said Talsein looking back out the window.

"Yes my master the task you have order me to do has been done" said Misa in a French accent as she got on her knees and lowered her head to her master.

"[Sigh] such a shame and to think I had such high hopes for him…oh well I take it there was no witnesses either my dear" said Talsein as he moved away from the window and sat on the edge of his bed.

"None just as you taught me I made sure there was no one to see what I have done" said Misa.

"Very good my dear, your training is almost complete I have one more mission for you to complete" said Talsein.

"What is it my lord" said Misa.

"It seems Arthur hasn't return from his mission yet, and Tetsip failed to report in. Which is unlike him to do, I need you to find him and Arthur and bring them to me" said Talsein.

"I understand my master I shall fetch both Tetsip and Arthur alive" said Misa as she got up on her feet and left the room.

Talsein looked out the window again; he could tell something wasn't right. He could feel it, **Hmmm Arthur what are you doing?**

_The Mall_

In the mall beastboy was at his limit, every attempt to reach Terra proved to be futile. Whatever blood did to Terra was working to his favor. He decided to try to attack blood to break his control of Terra, but everytime he tried Terra would block him. He knew he wouldn't last long, he knew if he was to free Terra he would need to get to blood.

Arthur was next to blood watching the fight between Terra and beastboy. He knew this fight won't last long, which was a shame for Arthur he has heard about beastboy's monster form and wanted to see it. Against someone he loved he knew the boy wouldn't dare to transform.

"Arthur where are the titans with all the commotion going on here I thought they would be here" said Blood.

"I have a contact here who made sure the titans or the cops wouldn't respond to the area, the only way they would come is if the green one contacts them" said Arthur not taking his eyes off the fight. "Speaking of the green one I think its time for this fight to end, go and tell Terra to end this fight now" said Arthur.

"I suppose it is time, Terra my dear end this fight once and for all will you" said Blood ordering Terra to finish beastboy off.

Terra began to shake the entire building causing the floor where beastboy was to crumple. Beastboy transformed into a wolf and try to get out of the way. But before he did the ceiling began to fall towards him. Arthur and Blood saw this and moved out of the way of the falling ceilings, Terra created a dome of rock protecting her from the ceilings fall.

_Titans tower_

Cyborg and robin were downstairs fixing and upgrading their vehicles. Starfire was teaching Hikari how to speak Tamaranian. Raven and Isamu were in the living room with raven reading a book and Isamu sleeping with his head on her lap.

Raven looked away from her book watch Isamu sleeping, she could sense Isamu was calmed and relaxed. She wondered how a guy who was near death a few days ago could be so calmed like nothing happened.

Unbeknownst to raven Isamu was actually in a meditated state. Normally he would only be meditating when he was about to fight someone or would do this to relax. His reason for doing this was simple, he was worried about beastboy.

He knew it shouldn't take him long to buy a game from the store and back. He could sense something was wrong. He didn't want to tell anyone because he knew they would tell him there was nothing to worry about. He could sense beastboy's spiritual energy, and could sense three other strong energies with beastboy. Then suddenly he felt beastboy's energy disappeared.

Isamu sat up which surprise raven. "Isamu what's wrong?" asked raven, she could sense something was wrong.

"I think something bad happened to beastboy…get the others I'll meet you guys at the mall" with that Isamu disappeared from the room before raven could say a word.

Raven wanted to know what was wrong, but knew whatever it was wasn't good. She got off the couch and went to find the others.

_The mall_

Much of the mall's ceiling had fallen crushing anything in its path. There didn't seem to be anything moving. Then something appeared to be moving a small piece of rock fell off and out came a small green bug, that green bug was actually beastboy who fortunate for him he turned into the smallest animal he could think of at the moment. Beastboy looked around to see if the close was clear and transformed back into himself.

He had hoped that Terra was all right and no one else got hurt as well…except for Blood and the four eye guy he saw him with. Beastboy didn't want to waste anytime he looked around to find where Terra was and hope she was okay. He then saw a dome shape rock nearby he went over to see if she was there. He transformed into a gorilla and smashed through the dome seeing Terra on the ground unconscious.

"Terra wake up its me beastboy, please wake up" said beastboy trying to wake Terra up. She didn't respond, beastboy lifted her up and carried her out of the dome and into the light hoping some fresh air will help her.

"Come on Ter wake up" said beastboy.

Terra's eyes began to move as she slowly opened them. "Bea-beast-beastboy" said Terra who seemed surprise by who she was seeing.

"It's me Terra, your safe now" said beastboy who was happy to see Terra was safe.

"Where am I, what happened to you…what happened to the mall?" asked Terra looking around and saw the mall was in ruins.

"Long story, but the point is your not under Blood's control and your safe" said beastboy.

"Blood? Who's Bloo…wait I think I remember something. Yesterday I think I was coming home from school were two guys were waiting outside my house. The man who wore glasses said he came because the man who helped me wanted me to repay him" said Terra who seemed confused.

"What do you mean Terra, someone helped you when?" asked beastboy.

"I don't remember I [gasp]…" Terra gasp when she began to see images in her head. She remembered everything, when she met the titans, joined them, betrayed them, saving them. She remembered everything and everyone, starfire, cyborg, raven, robin, beastboy, and slade.

"Terra what's wrong are you okay?" asked beastboy.

Terra remembered everything, almost everything she knew she killed Slade and caused a volcano to erupt. She also knew she used her powers to stop it and then nothing. "Beastboy what's going on what happened?" asked Terra.

"You don't remember how you got here" said beastboy.

"No, all I remember was waking up in some home were two people claim to be my parents. For someone reason I believed it, I had these memories, people who said they knew me…beastboy what happened?" asked Terra who didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't know Terra, I really don't know but all that matters is that your back and that's all I nee…" beastboy stopped when he felt something sharp hitting through him.

Terra looked over and saw a small hole going thru beastboy's back. "BEASTBOY!" shouted Terra.

"Such a pest I should have taken care of him myself" said Arthur as he emerged from the rubble with Blood by his side.

"Who-Who are you two, and what did you do to beastboy?" shouted Terra.

"What you should have done dear instead of nearly killing us all and that is finish the green one off" said Arthur.

"What, I would never do that?" said Terra.

"Come now my dear of course you did it, after all who else could have done all of this" said Blood as he showed what Terra did.

Terra looked around the rubble and knew there was only one person who could do all of this, her. "But even if I did this I couldn't have tried to hurt beastboy I couldn't" said Terra as she tried to help beastboy up without causing his wound to get any worse.

"My dear you can say you didn't do it, but the fact remains you did do it once and you did it again" said Arthur.

Terra didn't want to believe it, but one part was true she did betray and hurt the titans in the past. So was it possible she did it again without her knowing it.

"Enough charade my dear you swore you allegiance to my master when he set you free from your prison. Now you must do what he wants, and your first mission is to kill the teen titans starting with the green one" said Arthur.

"Your master set me free? So he was the one who freed me, and removed my memories why?" asked Terra.

"Because you wanted a simple life, so my master gave it to you with no memories of ever being a titan or anyone remembering you helped Slade take over the city except the titans" said Arthur.

"So that's why no one recognized me because of your master? What about my pare…I mean the people who I stayed with?" asked Terra.

"They were hired to watch out for you until our master gave the order for you to serve him. Now his original plan was to have you make the titans join us, but now after seeing the performance of this insect I decided that they are of no use to us so now my dear kill the boy and we will take care of his friends" said Arthur.

Terra looked down to beastboy and knew he didn't have much time. She was given a second chance in life, and she knew she wasn't going to waste it. She gently lowered beastboy and got on her feet. "I let one person control me once, I will not allow another to control me to hurt my friends" said Terra.

"My dear it's not up to you anymore, Blood show her" said Arthur.

"With pleasure" said Blood as he attempted to control Terra's mind again.

"You'll need to get through me first" everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then out of nowhere the person showed up in front of Terra. It was Isamu and he didn't look happy.

"Who's the kid" asked blood.

"It's Isamu Ishida the new member of the teen titans and the boy my master has had his eye on" said Arthur.

Terra seemed surprise by the appearance of this new guy she never seen before. Isamu looked over and saw beastboy on the ground, and he didn't look good. Isamu walked over near beastboy and saw the hole.

"Who are you?" asked Terra.

"I'm Isamu Ishida a friend of beastboy and the new guy for the titans it's nice to meet you Terra" said Isamu.

"How did you know who I am?" asked Terra.

"Beastboy told me all about you and showed me a picture of you, I guess he was right you're just as beautiful as he said you were" said Isamu.

"He said I was beautiful?" asked Terra slightly blushing after hearing what Isamu said.

"Yeah now if you excuse me I have to fix beastboy here before I take care of tweedle dee tweedle dum over there" said Isamu as he began to heal beastboy's wound using kido to heal.

Terra seemed amazed by what she was seeing; Isamu was healing beastboy's wound. She has never seen anything like it before; she wondered if this was Isamu's powers or at least one of them.

When Isamu finished beastboy began to move and opened his eyes and Isamu and Terra looking down on him. "Terra, Isamu what's going o…" beastboy was interrupted when Terra began to give him a big hug.

Terra was relief beastboy was okay, she was happy nothing happened to him. "Beastboy I'm so glad your okay, I'm sorry you got hurt, are you all right now" asked Terra as she continued to hug beastboy.

"Yeah…I'm fine Terra…can't breath though" said beastboy.

"Oh I'm sorry you okay now" asked Terra as she let go of beastboy letting him regain some air.

"Yeah I'm okay Ter" said beastboy.

"Well beastboy looks like your okay now, so mind telling what's going on" asked Isamu as he turned facing Arthur and Brother Blood.

As beastboy explains to Isamu what was going on, Arthur was planning his next move. He knew the titans were coming and knew that he and Brother Blood could not take them all on until Chiasa and Yuu arrive. "Blood were leaving" said Arthur.

"What why we can take them I don't take if there's three of them doesn't mean we can't take them" said blood who didn't want to run away from a bunch of kids.

"The other titans are coming and believe me your not ready to take on that boy. He's stronger than you know, besides once Chiasa and Yuu arrive we will be able to take them all and finish what we started" said Arthur.

"Fine I suppose I can be patient enough for them to arrive. With them by our side and my new minions we will finally destroy the titans once and for all" said Blood with a smirk on his face.

Beastboy had finished telling Isamu what happened and he didn't look happy knowing Blood was manipulating someone into attacking his friend. "Terra, beastboy stay here I'm going to have a word with those two" said Isamu as he walked over near Arthur and Blood.

"Wait a minute beastboy we should help him before he gets hurt" said Terra as she wanted to go help Isamu, but beastboy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Terra its okay, Isamu can take care of himself trust me I know" said beastboy assuring Terra that everything would be okay.

Isamu walked over near where Arthur and Blood were. He knew Blood wasn't a threat, but something about this other guy didn't seem quite right. He could tell this guy was trouble, he knew the guy was holding back and he wanted to know who this guy was.

"So I take it the guy with the bad fashion look and ugly hairdo is Brother Blood" asked Isamu.

"Little brat how dare you disrespect me do you know who your dealing with?" blood was angry that this kid was insulting and disrespecting him.

"Let's see bad fashion look, weird hairdo, and weird sense in fashion. I know your control freak right" said Isamu smiling at what he called Brother Blood.

"You little how dare you, I'm Brother Blood former headmaster of …" blood was interrupted by Isamu.

"I really don't care who you are or what you were to me you're just some other old guy using others to do your dirty work because you don't have the guts to do them yourself" said Isamu.

Blood had enough of the insults and wanted to teach him a lesson. But Arthur restrained him from doing anything stupid.

"You're a funny man Isamu, but unfortunately we don't have the time to play games with you or your friends. But we will sooner than you think. But for now we will leave and as for the girl we will come back for her as well and she will pay dearly for her disobedience" said Arthur as he and Blood disappeared in a flash.

Isamu wanted to go after them, but knew it would be best to wait for the others before going anywhere. He decided to go over and check with beastboy and Terra. Wondering what the other guy meant by Terra and her connection with those guys.

_Titans Tower_

After the titans arrived to the mall they were surprise by who they found with beastboy and Isamu…it was Terra. The titans returned to the tower to figure out what was going on. Beastboy explained what happened in the mall and Terra explained how she came back.

After finishing explaining what happen Terra waited in her old room to find out what will become of her. She couldn't blame them for not letting her come back to join them, she betrayed them and tried to kill them. Even if she saved them all in the end, it didn't matter one deed won't be enough for forgiveness.

_Living room_

In the living room the titans were debating on whether or not to let Terra back in the group. Starfire and Beastboy agree she should be given another chance after everything she went through. Raven and robin were still not sure if she could be trusted again after what she did. Cyborg was unsure if he could trust Terra again, as for Isamu and Hikari they were in the kitchen making their own decision.

"Terra is our friend robin we must give her another chance" said starfire.

"Starfire she used us, she told slade everything about us what kind of friend does that" said raven with a hint of anger.

"But she risked her life to defeat slade and save us all. Isn't that enough for her to be forgiven" said beastboy.

"We know that beastboy, but now she's working for someone who tried to kill you beastboy" said robin.

"She didn't know what she was doing, I know her" said beastboy pleading for his friends to change their mind.

"Robin I have to agree with beastboy. Whatever Blood did to her wasn't her fault, I say we give her another chance" said cyborg siding with beastboy and starfire on letting terra back with the titans.

"We also agree with you guys" said Hikari and she and Isamu joined sides with beastboy.

"Look Hikari and I may have not been here as long as you five, and we may have not known Terra very long as you guys have" said Isamu.

"But she did save your lives and the entire city and what did she get in return being stuck as a stone statue for who knows how long. Don't you think that's punishment enough robin" said Hikari.

"While we all lived our lives in the light she was stuck as a statue in the darkness. Come you two Hikari is right, isn't that enough for her to learn her lesson" said Isamu.

Robin and raven knew Isamu and Hikari were right. They both knew the decisions they have made in the past weren't as good as what Terra did. Their friends forgave them so it's only fair to give Terra the same chance.

"Okay, well let her back on the team" said robin.

"Thank you robin I'll go tell her the news" said beastboy as he ran out the room to tell Terra.

"We should celebrate the return of our friend Terra" said starfire.

"Sounds good" said Isamu.

"I say we order some pizza and celebrate" said Hikari.

"You read my mind Hikari lets go get some pizza" said cyborg.

"Before we celebrate I think we should focus on the other task we have. Like locating brother blood and this other guy he's working with" said robin.

"Robin don't ruin the moment we are having now let's get some food and celebrate" said Isamu.

"I agree you guys kicked blood's butt before so if he show's his ugly face again we will just kick his butt" said Hikari.

"Look I agree with ya robin about Blood we need to stop him, but I think we should have some fun first before we do" said cyborg.

"Yes we should have some of the fun before we engage in battle" said starfire.

"Fine I guess you guys can go get the pizza while starfire and I go get some drinks" said robin.

"An excellent idea cyborg to the T-mobile" said Hikari heading out he room and headed towards the garage.

"Right behind ya" said cyborg as he followed Hikari.

Robin and starfire headed out the room as well to buy some drinks for the pizza, leaving Isamu and raven alone in the room. "So are you sure your okay with Terra being back?" asked Isamu.

"I'm not sure, I know she risked her life to save us all, but I don't know if I can ever trust her again" said raven.

"Rachel we all have done terrible things in the past, but we have found a way to redeem ourselves by risking our lives. Terra did the same thing, she did a bad thing but was able to redeem herself by defeating slade and saving the city" said Isamu.

"I know she did and that's why were letting her back, but there's something else" said raven.

"I know she betrayed your trust which I know is hard to gain" said Isamu remembering how hard it was to gain raven's trust when he first got here. How his sister gained her trust faster than him was still a mystery.

"I thought she was my friend, and she used me and everyone else. She tried to kill us, and she tried to…I thought she cared about us" said raven.

Isamu could tell what terra did hurt raven; he went over to raven and gave her a hug to keep her from being sad. "I can't imagine what you guys must have been through; feeling betrayed by someone who you thought was your friend. But if you gave Terra another chance to earn your trust the way I earned mine, maybe the pain will go away" said Isamu.

Raven knew it would take a long time for Terra to regain her trust. But she knew beastboy liked Terra. Beastboy was like a little brother to raven, an annoying little brother. But knew for him she would at least try to get along with terra again.

"Fine I'll try thanks Isamu" said raven returning the hug smiling.

"No problem" said Isamu as he kissed raven on her forehead.

_Terra's room_

Terra was in her room lying on her old bed. She looked up at the ceiling wondering what was taking so long. She wondered if they were going to kick her out or were going to let her stay. She didn't know what to expect till she heard a knock on the door, it was beastboy. Terra got off her bed and headed towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Ter you okay?" asked beastboy noticing Terra seemed sad.

"Yeah I'm fine its just it feels weird coming back here you know after what happened last time" said Terra remembering what happened.

"Yeah I remember anyways can I come in I have something to tell you" said beastboy.

Terra let beastboy enter her room wondering what the titans decision came to. "So what did you guys decided?" asked terra as the anticipation was killing her.

"Well we all came to a decision terra we decided to…let you rejoin the titans" said beastboy.

Terra was surprise she didn't think they would let her rejoin after what happened. "Rea-really are you sure" asked terra.

"Yeah, what's wrong I thought you would be happy" said beastboy wondering why terra wasn't happy she was staying.

"It's just after everything I did to you guys I don't think I deserve this second chance" said terra.

"Terra you saved us all remember, you risked your life for us all" said beastboy trying to make terra feel better.

"But I betrayed you all to slade, I let him used me to try and kill you guys. And I tried to do it again when blood controlled me that should be enough to show you guys I can't be trusted. I don't deserve any forgiveness I…" terra stopped when tears ran down her face.

Beastboy sigh he knew he would need to tell terra how he felt, he only hoped by telling her will convince her to stay. "Terra it's not your fault, look when you left it hurt me a lot. When you betrayed us all, it hurt me even more. But I never gave up on you I knew there was still good in you and I was right. In the end you redeemed yourself terra, and you saved us all" said beastboy giving terra a hug trying his best to help her.

Terra stopped crying a little when beastboy gave her a hug. She has had since she joined the titans felt something towards beastboy. She liked him even when she first met him. But ever since her betrayal she knew she could never tell him how she felt. But she wondered if beastboy is going to say what she hoped he was going to say.

"Terra when you turned to stone it hurt more than it did before, it felt like I lost you. Terra I don't want to lose you again not now not ever" said beastboy as he and terra looked at each other face to face. "Terra I love you" said beastboy.

Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her heart soar hearing beastboy telling her he loved her. Terra was happy, more than she was before. She lifted her head towards his and planted a kiss on the lips. Beastboy returned the kiss and they held it for a minute.

Terra pulled away from the kiss and responded to beastboy, "I love you too." Beastboy gave terra; terra rested her head on his chest while beastboy rested his head on hers. "So you forgive me" asked terra.

"Of course I do, just please don't leave me again" said beastboy.

"I'm not going anywhere beastboy, I'm here to stay" said terra.

_Nevada Desert_

Meanwhile in the middle of the Nevada desert was a grave mark ontop of a hill. Near mark was a rattlesnake waiting for an unexpected pray to come by. Using its heat sensors and tongue to smell a prey, it was able to locate a little mouse passing by.

The snake waited for the mouse to pass by so it can strike. It got into position and waited for the mouse. Just as the mouse was about to pass, the snake strike but before its teeth could sink in the mouse something came out the ground and grabbed the snake. The mouse saw this and ran away.

What came out of the ground and grabbed the snake. It was a hand, a human hand grabbing the snake by the neck and holding it. As the snake try to get free the hand began to ignite and suddenly it incinerated the snake leaving nothing but ashes.

The hand then retracted back into the dirt and there was silence. After a few minutes the ground surrounding the grave mark exploded sending debris and dirt flying all around.

"Damn that felt good I should be thanking Arthur for that dirt nap…in fact I should pay him a visit. I don't know what you're planning Arthur but mark my words I will make you pay for your disobedience and make you pay for betraying master Yamamoto or my name isn't Tetsip the fire reaper" said Tetsip as he emerged from the ground and he didn't look happy.

**A happy reunion how sweet and it looks like someone is very angry with a certain four eye. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. The next one will be up soon as I can, see ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here and I am loving how my story has been seen and read by over 300 people I am thankful to all of those who have read my story thank you. Now before I begin I have to say that I don't own anything of teen titans or bleach just the OC characters I hope all of you have enjoyed the characters I made, it took me while to make the ones I need but I guess the wait was worth the while. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Regaining a trust**

_Titans tower_

It was around the middle of the night and most of the titans have gone to bed. After cyborg, Hikari, robin, and starfire returned with the food they waited for beastboy to bring terra so they can make her feel at home again. When terra came she received a 'welcome home hug' from starfire nearly killing her though in her mind she did miss starfire's hugs. When the others finished welcoming Terra back, robin introduced terra to the new member of the team Isamu and his sister Hikari who came to visit.

Terra seemed worried that Isamu and Hikari would think different of her because of what she did to the titans when she helped slade. But to her surprise Isamu and Hikari also welcome her back.

It was around ten pm and most of the titans had headed off to bed, all except Isamu and raven who were in the living room talking. Isamu and raven were in the living room watching an old horror movie called "Jaws" (yeah I like jaws, the shark may seem lame but the music when it attacks is good).

Isamu seemed to be the only one who liked the movie; raven on the other hand didn't like it but didn't want to say anything since she just wanted to spend time with Isamu. Even if that meant watching a lame this lame movie, Isamu could tell raven didn't like it, so he paused the movie and turned to raven.

"You know Rach if you don't like the movie we can watch or do something else" said Isamu.

"Well like I said before we could talk instead watch a movie about some fake plastic shark" said raven who seemed relief they weren't going to continue watching the movie.

"Hey respect the classics that movie scared a lot of people during those days and made many of them so scared they couldn't even take a shower in their own tubs" said Isamu defending the classic of the movie.

"Isamu that was 30 years ago when people were dumb enough to be scared by a plastic shark…now the only thing that scares people is watching crappy movie remakes like that Halloween (it sucked there I said it)" said raven.

"Well first off the Halloween movie okay yes it sucked, but the jaws movie is still a classic besides I showed this movie to beastboy months ago and he couldn't take a shower for…well since whenever was the last time he did take a shower" said Isamu.

"Isamu when it comes to anykind of horror film of course beastboy will get scared" said raven.

"Fine whatever so what should we talk about then?" asked Isamu.

"Maybe something you two have in common" the doors opened and out came Terra. She was wearing blue stripped pajamas as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Let me guess you came by for a little snack" said Isamu.

"Yeah how'd you guess" said terra as she opened the fridge and took out a slice of pizza she saved for later.

"Because I saw you sneaking some slice of pizza into the fridge and I figure you would come by and eat them later" said Isamu.

"Wow your quite the observant huh Isamu" said terra.

"Thanks so Terra I heard that you and beastboy are a couple now huh" asked Isamu.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" stuttered terra.

"Sure you don't its okay I'm glad to see beastboy has found someone to be with" said Isamu.

"Thanks Isamu" said Terra.

"You didn't tell me beastboy and her were together, where did you hear this?" whispered raven.

"I guessed, when I went to help beastboy this morning I saw something between the two. Kind of the same way you and I have…except you never betrayed anyone of course" whispered Isamu back to raven.

"So Isamu I heard it was your birthday yesterday sorry I didn't get you anything" said terra as she began to eat some of her pizza.

"It's all right Terra I have to admit though my birthday was actually the most fun I've had in years" said Isamu.

"See now aren't you glad you let us throw you a party instead of going to some park and sleeping on a tree all day" said raven.

"Welllll the whole sleeping on the tree thing has worked well for me in the past" said Isamu.

"You slept on a tree for all your birthdays?" asked terra.

"Well not all of them, I slept under a tree sometimes…actually I always did that whenever I had the chance" said Isamu.

"I guess Hikari is right you are lazy like beastboy" said raven, as terra laughed in the background.

"Hahaha very funny raven…well ladies I must go to bed for tomorrow robin has us doing combat practice and I don't want to be thrown off my game" said Isamu as he got off the couch.

"Isamu you have completed the combat practice in less than a minute in fact you beat terra's record in the obstacle course" said raven as she too got off the couch.

"Wait you beat my record wow that's impressive" said terra.

"True but I have a feeling with my sister being here she will try to one-up me and I will not let that happen so I must go to bed early so I will be at my best" said Isamu.

"Fine I guess we should get to bed as well, you coming terra?" asked raven as she looked over to terra.

"Yeah I just need to finish cleaning the dishes" said terra as she walked over to the sink.

"Well then I'm heading off so raven" Isamu leaned over and gave raven a good night kiss. "Good night Rachel" whispered Isamu into raven's ear making the mage slightly blush and smile.

Terra seemed surprise by what she saw. She never saw raven this happy before, she was glad raven found someone to love her after all.

"Good night Isamu" replied raven as Isamu left the room leaving raven and terra alone in the room. There was silence between the two ladies, neither one was saying a word.

Terra decided to break the tension and say a word. "Soooo raven anything else happened while I was a stone" asked terra.

Raven looked back at terra and her face turned from a happy look with Isamu to an annoyed look. "Ask starfire I'm going to bed" said raven as she left the room.

Terra sighted she knew rearing raven's trust will take a lot longer than she thought.

_Docks_

It was in the middle of the night near some of the old warehouses in the docks. In one of these houses the lights was on and there appeared to be noises coming from them. "We could have destroyed them if you didn't made us retreat Arthur" said one of the voices.

"We had to Blood, if we fought the titans we would have lost. You're not strong enough to beat the soul reaper, let alone against two. Besides this works out well for us, now once Yuu and Chiasa arrive we will attack the titans at their home base the titan's tower" said Arthur.

"All of our foes in one place, with numbers and strength on our side the teen titans will fall before us" said Brother Blood.

The doors to the warehouse opened revealing two hooded figures. "Your late Chiasa and Yuu" said Arthur.

"Well we would have arrived if Yuu didn't stop by some nearby beaches and try to play with the children" said Chiasa.

"Aw you know I can't resist playing with children, I love them all" said Yuu.

"Enough you two, now our situation has changed slightly. Terra is now with the titans, and I have concluded that the titans are of no use to us. So we will need to eliminate them all tomorrow night" said Arthur.

"Why tomorrow when we can strike now?" asked blood.

"Not yet we will let them enjoy their last day together and then we will strike and wipe them out" said Arthur.

"Still Arthur shouldn't we at least wait till Master Yamamoto to tell us if we should wipe them out" said Chiasa.

"Yeah I heard from Master Yamamoto that he had indented to give these children a chance to join us" said Yuu.

"I am sure Master Yamamoto will be okay with it. I handle all the businesses of Master Yamamoto and I consider this business. Besides I doubt those teenage hero's will want to join us, so are you in or out?" asked Arthur.

"I suppose if Master Yamamoto is okay with it I don't see why not then, all right I'm in" said Chiasa.

"I'm in too" said Yuu.

"As long as I get my revenge on Cyborg I'm in too" said brother blood.

"Very well here is my plan, you two take care of Isamu and his sister" said Arthur pointing at Chiasa and Yuu.

"Then blood and I will fight the titans and take control of the tower. Once we're rid of the titans and bring Isamu and his sister to their knees this city will be ours" said Arthur.

"I don't care about this city as long as we get to hurt someone" said Chiasa.

"Oh please let me fight the little sister Chiasa can I please?" asked Yuu.

"I don't care Yuu if you kill her just as long as the boy doesn't die" said Chiasa.

"Thank you Chiasa" said Yuu.

"Well then shall we prepare for tomorrow night" said blood.

"Let's" said Arthur.

_Titans tower_

It was Wednesday morning and the titans were hanging out in the living room relaxing and hanging out…well mostly everyone robin, cyborg and raven were out trying to find out were brother blood was hiding. They left Isamu in charge of the tower till they returned.

Isamu gave the titans the rest of the day off till robin came back, so starfire was in the kitchen making some food for silkie. Isamu was sitting across the living room reading one of raven's books. Beastboy and Hikari were playing some racing video games with terra cheering for beastboy.

"Come beastboy you can do it kick her butt" said terra as she cheered beastboy on. Beastboy's green car passed Hikari's white car.

Beastboy smirked when he was in the lead. "Sorry Hikari but it looks like I'm going to win this round" said beastboy.

Hikari's expression hadn't changed since the game began. She seemed focus, she didn't respond to beastboy's remarks nor Terra's cheering. When her car came near beastboy's she saw her opportunity. She gave a sly smirk and decided to strike. "Sorry beastboy but I'm afraid this is where we part" said Hikari as she rammed her car to beastboy's car causing it to swirl and caused it to crash allowing Hikari to win the race.

Beastboy was shocked he couldn't believe he lost…and to a girl no less. Hikari smiled and got off the couch stretching her arms. "I told you I would win" said Hikari as she left the couch and walked over to where her brother was and sat next to him.

"You know that's the third time you beat him, maybe you should let him win once" said Isamu.

"If I did that then he would hold that on me forever I am not going to let that happen" said Hikari.

"Right and you don't want cyborg to find out you lost to beastboy" said Isamu.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Hikari turned away from her brother so that he wouldn't see her slightly blush.

"Come on raven and I saw the way you two act around each other. In fact you hang out with cyborg more than starfire" said Isamu not taking his eyes off the book.

"We're just friends Isamu besides he's twenty years old, I think in some laws I'm not suppose to date someone as old as he is" said Hikari almost sounding disappointed that what she said was true.

"Maybe, but if you two can wait until your 17 or 18 then you two will have a chance" said Isamu.

"Thanks Isamu…hey why aren't you acting like those big brothers who don't let their sisters date someone older than them?" asked Hikari.

"I trust cyborg; I know he'll treat you right…and if he doesn't I will send him to the scrap pile and use his head as an alarm clock" said Isamu.

"Aww thanks big brother" said Hikari as she gave Isamu a hug.

Terra went over and sat next to beastboy and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Maybe next time you'll beat her" said terra. Beastboy smiled and knew he would try next time to beat Hikari.

Just then Isamu's communicator went off. Isamu got off the couch and headed out the door, Hikari knew Isamu didn't want to ruin the others day off so she kept her mouth shut and went over to help starfire feed silkie. In the halls Isamu opened his communicator and saw it was raven. "Hey Rae did you guys find Blood yet?" asked Isamu.

"No we haven't we looked everywhere wherever he's hiding we wont be able to find it" said raven.

"Well maybe we should wait till he comes to us" said Isamu.

"What do you mean?" asked raven.

"If I remember correctly that four eye guy said terra swore her allegiance to this guy's master. So maybe he'll come to the tower to try and take her back and in the process" Isamu waited for raven to finish his sentence.

"He'll bring blood along as well and try to attack the tower" said raven as she now knows what Isamu was going to say.

"Exactly which means you guys will need to come back to the tower to help" said Isamu.

"What if they attack the tower and try to lure us out?" asked raven.

"I don't think so, I have a feeling they will try to attack us in the tower. And if they do Hikari and I will take care of it" said Isamu.

"Fine I'll tell robin and cyborg and we'll head back to the tower. I just hope your right about this Isamu" said raven.

"For Terra's sake I hope I am right" said Isamu as he and raven turned off their communicators.

_Nevada_

Meanwhile in an abandon gas station that appeared to have been closed for nearly twenty years. The windows were broken, the one of the doors was gone leaving the other one to creak open whenever the wind blew at it. The gas pumps were still standing, rusted, covered in dust, and one of the hose was on the ground.

Inside the station there was nothing inside, the entire stands were empty covered in dust and some plants began to grown from beneath them. Then there was a noise coming from a nearby room. The door where the noise was coming from was closed; all you could hear was grunts, and the sound of someone in pain. The door began to open and out came Tetsip the fire reaper.

As he put his black coat on he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder, he knew he was hurt but that wasn't going to stop him from getting his revenge. "Damn you Arthur I don't know what you're planning but whatever it is I will stop you for my master" said Tetsip as he began to leave the gas station. Tetsip remembered what happened; he knew what Arthur did and how he ended up in Death Valley and knew he was going to make Arthur pay for his betrayal. Arthur began to make his way down the broken road into the sunset to his destination…Jump City.

**Another fine chapter if I do say so myself, I will give you all a little preview of what will come in the next chapter. Also I bet some of you saw what I wrote about Halloween (2007) and let me first say I don't care, I saw the movie it sucked they ruined it like they did with Friday the 13****th**** and Nightmare on Elm Street, and I don't care if anyone if anyone disagrees with me Hollywood ruined the classics and that I the bottom line cause I said so. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story because in four more chapters this story will end, I have a good idea on how to end this but if anyone has an idea on how I should end it well send me your idea and I will see if its better than mine, which might be. Please leave me some reviews on what you thought and until then good bye and take care.**

**PS. You don't have to read this last part this is something I did in case someone liked wrestling.**

**Jason: I'm back and I am very excited for this Sunday because first of all I am a wrestling fan and on September 19 it's a WWE ppv called "Night of champions" where every title will be on the line and I have three favorite matches that I hope will turn out good. Number three Dolph Ziggler vs. Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental championship. **

**Raven: Just get on with the preview no one cares about the wrestling its fake you know.**

**Jason: Silence women you ruined my moment last time and I will not let you ruin mine. I will get to it as soon as I'm done, now what's next right The Miz vs. Daniel Bryan.**

**Isamu: I like Bryan he's an awesome technical fighter, but you got to admit the Miz theme is cooler than Daniel's.**

**Jason: I said SILENCE….and my favorite main event Sheamus the WWE champion faces Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho, Edge, John Cena, and the viper Randy Orton who I believe after what he did on Monday night raw will become a seven time world champion. And it will be an elimination match so the last man standing will be without a doubt the true Undisputed WWE Champion.**

**Raven: All of this commotion for a plastic belt.**

**Jason: HEY that plastic belt has been worn by some of the greatest wrestlers of all time not like the WCW title when David Arquette won the belt…worse wrestling moment ever.**

**Isamu: I agree he should never have won the title because now anyone else who wore it before and after will remember that incident.**

**Jason: Yeah…..anyhoo the preview well in the next chapter the titans now assume Blood will come to the tower to attack them. So will they be ready for whatever plans Blood and Arthur have up their sleeve we will see. Also in the next chapter we will see Hikari fight for the first time in the story and see both her and Isamu fight against two powerful elemental reapers. And we will also see how Tetsip ended up in the desert.**

**Isamu: Wow so me and Hikari are going to fight together that's good to hear.**

**Raven: So why did Arthur betray Tetsip weren't you going to make him Talsein's right hand man.**

**Jason: I was but decided to try a different approach anyways all will be reveal soon. I want to try to do this before Monday but I have homework so I will probably have the next chapter up by next week so again leave me some reviews and see ya next time bye. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here and that means only three more chapters to go until this story will end. I am looking forward to seeing how it'll end, anyways I am happy to say that school is going well, I didn't do well in the 1****st**** math test but I still did well on the homework and receiving several bonuses to help my grade. So I can only pray, study, and hope I do well. Also I would like to personally thank "Jedielite"****for letting me borrow the name for Hikari's zanpakuto thank you for letting me the name and now here is the next chapter.**

**The fight begins**

_Titans Tower_

When robin and the others got back to the tower they began to make a plan in case Blood does try to attack the tower. The last time he invaded a titan's tower he was able to control the titans east and had an army of cyborg look-a-likes to help him take over. So they knew if he was to try to take over the tower he would have another army with him when he attempts to take over.

Isamu on the other hand wasn't worried about blood; it was the other guy blood was with. When he faced him this yesterday he could tell the guy was different and not in a good way. He knew whoever this guy was he cannot afford to underestimate him not like last time.

"Okay so that's the plan any questions?" asked robin as he asked his team about the plan he and cyborg made.

"So our plan is to fight Blood and his cronies outside the tower while Terra stays inside with one of us as her bodyguard?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah that's the plan" said cyborg.

"Well what's wrong with terra fighting I mean with her powers we can take out this Blood guy easily" said Hikari.

"Blood took over Terra's mind before, if he gets the chance he could try to do it again, that's a risk we can't take" said raven.

"Well why cant we sent Isamu to take Blood out I mean after what he's done in the past taking out blood will be a snitch" said beastboy.

"Because beastboy there's the problem with Blood's new friend, Isamu thinks he's stronger he looks" said robin.

"Come on stronger than Isamu I doubt that" said beastboy.

"When I faced him yesterday I could sense something in him. I don't know what it was I sensed but whatever it is I know it's not human" said Isamu.

"You believe this man who was with Blood is stronger than you then Isamu?" asked starfire.

"Makes sense I mean this guy was the one giving Blood orders telling him what to make Terra do and when to retreat, from what you told me cyborg about your encounters from have you ever saw him take orders from anyone" asked Isamu.

"Good point if you're right Isamu then this guy could be stronger than Blood is" said cyborg.

"So you think if he comes here you won't be able to beat him then Isamu?" asked a concern Terra.

"Maybe, but I doubt he'll come alone. I have a feeling he'll bring some friends to our little fight who may be as strong as him" said Isamu.

"That's why you and Hikari will take on Blood's friend and whoever they bring while we take on Blood. Raven you will stay in the tower and protect Terra till this thing is over" said robin.

"Wait why me why not beastboy or starfire?" asked raven.

"Because if Blood tried to get into terra's mind you will be able to help terra break the control" said robin.

"So that will leave us to take on Blood and you two to take on this four eye guy" said cyborg as he pointed to Hikari and Isamu.

"Fine I guess four eyes is ours then so when do you think they'll attack?" asked Hikari.

"Who knows but we'll need to be ready for when they do, so everyone be prepare cause when they strike we'll need to be on our best if we're going to win" said robin.

The titans agreed with robin they knew they would need to be ready for anything Blood or his new friend had up their sleeve. "All right y'all lets get ready I'm going to go upgrade our security system in case Blood gets inside our tower" said cyborg.

"Okay I'll go help you, in the meantime starfire, beastboy, and Isamu go around the tower to make sure there isn't sign of trouble. Raven and Hikari stay with Terra understand" asked robin. His team all nodded in agreement. "Good so lets get to it then move out" said robin as the titans spread out of the tower to get themselves ready.

_Docks_

Back at the docks Yuu and Chiasa were outside the warehouse getting ready for their fight against Isamu and his sister. They knew Isamu was strong, but how strong was he was the question? And his sister's strength was still unknown to Chiasa or Yuu, but they knew they couldn't afford to underestimate their enemies especially if they were train by Ronin and Hanako.

Yuu was standing on the water with her eyes closed meditating. She knew for her fight against Hikari she would need to be able to fight her in her environment where she would have the advantage.

Chiasa was sitting on the ground meditating as well, he knew if Isamu could beat Yemon especially in his environment he couldn't afford to hold back or underestimate Isamu.

After a few minutes of silence Arthur came in and saw his two subordinates meditating and getting ready for their fight. He knew both Yuu and Chiasa were strong, he knew they are Talsein's elite, he knew for his plan to work he would need to rid of the weaklings in Talsein's forces and convert the strong. Then only then can he fulfill his master's plan. Those like Tetsip who refuse will die as traitors, he knew when he returns to Talsein he would need to come up with an excuse of what happened to Tetsip. Whatever it was it would need to be good if to fool Talsein.

"Are we ready then Arthur?" said brother blood as he came out of the warehouse in his combat clothing.

"When the sun goes down we will strike, but before we strike we'll sent Yuu and Chiasa to rid ourselves of the siblings then once their out of the way the titans will fall" said Arthur.

"We could have wiped them out if your master didn't sent Tetsip on another mission" said blood.

Arthur remained silence he knew Blood didn't know what really happened to Tetsip and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew Blood didn't like him and would rat him out to Talsein the first chance he got. He also knew Yuu and Chiasa were loyal to Talsein and too would rat him out or even kill him. He knows if Isamu and Hikari kills Yuu and Chiasa that Talsein would put his complete trust in Arthur, and with that trust he would be able to make Talsein's plan a reality. "It is a shame, but we don't need Tetsip to beat the titans the four of us and our friends will be more than enough for these little children…come blood we must prepare ourselves for our fight" said Arthur as he and Blood went back inside the warehouse for their confrontation with the titans.

_Titans Tower_

Back at the tower cyborg and robin were getting the titans security system ready, starfire, beastboy, and Isamu were checking the perimeter to find where their enemies would strike. Leaving raven and Hikari with terra in her room, for raven she was there to keep an eye on terra much as she didn't like it she knew what robin said was right. Hikari was there to hang out and get to know terra a little, and be her friend.

Hikari and Terra were sitting on the couch terra had in her room talking, while raven was looking out the window. She didn't want to join the girls because she not only still didn't trust terra, but because she didn't feel comfortable talking like Hikari and Terra were. She was used to talking to Hikari just not the way she was with terra.

"So terra tell me were you born with them or did you get in some kind of freaky experimental accident" said Hikari.

"Well I got them in I guess through some experiments, I don't want to talk about what they did but whatever they did they gave me powers to control anything rock or earthly materials" said terra.

"Wow that's a cool power…well not as cool as mine but still to be able to control the ground around you that's got to have come in handy" said Hikari.

"Well before I didn't exactly control my powers very well. I would lose control and bad things happened" said terra.

"Oh well you controlled them later right with some training and lessons" said Hikari.

Terra's expression changed to a sad look. She knew how she was able to control her powers, but the way she learned how to control them was what made her feel awful. "I did learn how to control them but who I learned from wasn't a good teacher" said terra.

"Well who was it…oh right sorry I forgot it was that Slade guy right" said Hikari she remembered the stories of how slade used terra to try and kill the titans.

Terra didn't say a word she just nodded. Raven could sense terra's sadness, she could tell terra felt awful for what she did and how much it was hurting her.

"You know it wasn't your fault Terra it was that one eye freak Slade's fault, if he hadn't manipulated you and turned you against your friends. You would have been here instead of being stuck as a statue" said Hikari trying to cheer terra up.

"No Hikari it was my fault, I chose to go with slade and hurt the others. My choice not slade's" said terra.

"We've all made mistakes in the past but sometimes we find ways to make up for those mistakes" said raven as terra and Hikari looked over to raven. "I made my past mistakes as well. When I was born I was destined to destroy the world, they told me I would end this world and in truth I almost did" said raven.

Terra and Hikari kept silence as they hear raven's story, like little kids listening to a story. "I did everything to try to prevent this from happening, even my friends tried to help, but in the end it couldn't be helped I accepted my destiny I…ended the world" said raven as she turned away from the girls and looked out the window and into the city where it was once in ruins.

Hikari remembered what Isamu told her about how raven's father Trigon used raven to entered their world and nearly destroyed it. She remembered that day since both Ronin and Hanako took them to the soul society where it was unaffected by Trigon. She thought they went to the soul society to learn, but now she knows why.

Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing, she now knows why raven acted the way she did. All of the bad things she was destined to do she guessed that would explain why raven couldn't act normal.

"But raven Isamu told me that you did helped saved the world, that you found the hope you were looking for with your friends and saved the world" said Hikari.

"That's right Hikari, even when I gave up all hope my friends didn't. They kept on fighting and never gave up on me, and in the end the world was saved" said raven.

"And now you have a good boyfriend, a lovable future sister-in-law, and an old friend back right Terra" said Hikari as she walked over to raven and looked back at terra.

Terra didn't respond she walked over towards where raven and Hikari were. She stood next to Hikari and looked at raven, she knew if she was going to regain her trust she would need to do it now. "Raven…I'm sorry for everything I guess you were right about me the whole time. I was a liar, a manipulator, and didn't deserve to be part of the team" said terra.

Raven never said terra didn't deserve to part of the team, but in a way she made it look like she did. "I was scared raven I didn't know what to do at that time. I thought I was doing the right thing, but then when I knew what I was going to do was wrong it was too late, I crossed the line and I had no choice at that point I'm so sorry" said terra as tears began to form in her eyes.

Raven now felt bad for terra. They both made bad choices, both had a choice and they made the wrong one. They put their friends in harms way but in the end they found a way to redeem themselves. She walked over towards terra and placed her arm on her shoulder. "Terra…I forgive you" said raven. Then raven did something she knew she would feel uncomfortable doing but knew she had to just this once, she gave terra a hug.

Terra seemed surprise by what she just heard. Raven had forgiven her and was giving her a hug in which terra returned the hug. Hikari was happy by what she was seeing, terra was apologizing and raven forgave her.

Raven let go of terra and she smiled, terra wiped the tears from her eyes and returned the smile. "Thank you raven" said terra.

Raven put her hood up and walked towards the couch and sat down. "If you tell anyone I gave you that hug I will not only deny it but I will also send you to a dimension of eternal pain and suffering.

Terra knew raven was serious and decided to keep the hug between herself and Hikari. Hikari smiled she was glad both terra and raven were now friends again. "Hey terra lets give raven a group" whispered Hikari to terra. Terra nodded and the two girls approached raven slowly.

Raven didn't know what the two girls were up to till it was too late. Hikari went over and gave raven a hug as terra did the same causing the couch to fall backwards. The girls let raven go of the hug and ran out the room to escape from raven's wrath. As they did they Isamu saw the girls leaving the room in a hurry and wondered what happened.

He went inside and saw raven getting off the couch as she set it back to where it was. "You okay Rachel?" asked Isamu.

"I'm fine but your sister and terra aren't going to be" said raven.

"Ummm do I want to know what happened in here?" asked Isamu as he approached raven.

"Not really if you don't mind being an only child" said raven.

Isamu smiled at what raven said, he knew raven was kidding but wanted to humor her anyways. "All right well just make sure there isn't anything that would point you to her disappearance" said Isamu as he gave raven a kiss.

"Don't worry I won't" said raven as she returned the kiss.

After a minute kissing the couple broke the kiss. "So I take it you and terra are now getting along" asked Isamu.

"A little but that doesn't mean she has earned my trust back" said raven.

"Ah well as long as you don't try to kill her I think that will do" said Isamu.

"So I take it you, beastboy, and star finished checking the perimeter" asked raven.

"Yeah we did now all we can do is wait and see what happens" said Isamu.

"You think we should be worry about the guy who blood was with?" asked raven.

"I think we shouldn't consider underestimating him, whoever he is we have to be ready" said Isamu.

"I guess your right…anyways I need to go meditate care to join me" said raven.

"Sure I was going to go meditate anyways before the fight" said Isamu as he and raven headed to her room.

_Living room_

It was around six pm and the titans were in the living room relaxing. Robin and cyborg were near the monitors waiting for any signs of trouble. Hikari and Terra were playing some video games. Isamu was teaching beastboy how to play chess although it has been three hours and he hasn't improved much. Raven was next to Isamu reading one of her books and looking on as she see's her boyfriend trying to teach beastboy a game he will never learn.

"Come on beastboy its been hours and you still don't know what to do" said Isamu who seemed frustrated.

"Dude I never wanted to play chess in the first place I wanted to play some video games" said beastboy.

"Well until my sister and your blond girlfriend finished I don't know what else you want to do, besides playing chess is just as fun as playing video games except this one helps sharpen the mind" said Isamu.

"What mind? Beastboy's mind left years ago with all of his time on the TV" said cyborg.

"Ha ha very funny" said beastboy.

"Look all I'm saying is…" Isamu stopped when he felt something.

"Isamu you okay?" asked raven.

"I just felt somekind of spiritual energy coming from outside the tower" said Isamu.

"I sense it too brother what is it?" asked Hikari who stopped playing video games when she too felt the spiritual energy as well.

Just then the titans alarm went off and the titans stopped what they were doing. Robin looked at the monitor thinking it was an attack in downtown. "There trouble lets go" said robin.

"Robin wait I think I should go, I don't know what's attacking the city but whatever it is its where the spiritual energy is" said Isamu as he stopped the titans from leaving.

"Is it strong Isamu?" asked robin.

"I think so, I should go while you guys stay here" said Isamu.

"Hold on Isamu I'm going to your going to need help if your going to fight this enemy" said Hikari.

"Fine as long as its okay with you guys" asked Isamu as he asked the team if they could go alone.

"Just be careful we'll be here if you guys need us" said robin.

"Kick some butt little fox" said cyborg to Hikari.

"Got it lets go bro" said Hikari as she headed out the door.

"Be there in a second, raven you okay with this" asked Isamu to raven.

"Its fine just be careful whoever it is don't underestimate him like you did with Yemon" said raven.

"I'll be safe I promise" said Isamu as he gave raven a goodbye kiss and left.

_Russia_

Back in Russia Talsein sat in his living room looking out the window and he did not look to be in a good mood. Arthur failed to report back to him and Misa has informed him that she couldn't find Tetsip. This made Talsein very frustrated he knew something was wrong and wanted to find out.

Just then Talsein's cell phone began to ring and Talsein took it out. It was Misa he answered the phone to find out what she found. "Found anything Misa?" asked Talsein.

"We found out that Arthur made a call to Tetsip to meet him somewhere in the Nevada desert. The call was made three days ago, we went to the location where we figure they were going to meet" said Misa.

"What did you find?" asked Talsein.

"We found a hole with spiritual remains of Tetsip. We figure someone put Tetsip in the hole and buried him. Tetsip survived, got out of the hole, and if I know him he will go after the one who left him for dead" said Misa.

"It seems our friend Arthur has done something he shouldn't have…Misa contact my pilots tell them I want my plane ready for take off" said Talsein.

"Master your going to Jump city?" asked Misa.

"I am I think its time for me to deal with this problem myself" said Talsein.

"I understand my master I will contact them and have your plane ready and I will meet you at airport" said Misa.

"Good see you then my dear" said Talsein.

"Of course see you soon my master" said Misa as she hung her phone and headed to the airport.

Talsein put his phone away as he walked away from the window and headed to his garage. Talsein has a traitor and now he must deal with the traitor personally, he knew Misa can handle it but he wanted to deal with this himself…and besides its been a long time since he's been to America.

_Downtown _

Isamu and Hikari arrived in downtown and saw the streets were completely empty. The cars and buildings were both abandon and in ruins. They remained cautious both had their swords ready to pull out of their sheath. Isamu had his white sheath, while Hikari had her pink sheath on the ready; they tried to sense for any signs of life so far nothing.

"Something is not right about this Isamu" said Hikari.

"I know this seems way too easy…hey we know you're here so why not show yourselves or else we'll just leave" shouted Isamu as he waited for a response.

Suddenly the ground halfway near them began to shake until something shot out of the ground and formed into a man. The fire hydrant near them exploded and tons of water formed next to the person into a women. "Well now it seems the kids found out we were here huh Chiasa" said the women.

"So it seems Yuu" said Chiasa.

Isamu and Hikari remained cautious they know who these two were and knew this wasn't good. "Let me guess your elemental reapers right?" asked Hikari.

"Oooh the little girl knows about us huh, yes we are elemental reapers" said Yuu.

"Just like Yemon huh" said Isamu.

"Oh no not like him, we are loyal to our master unlike him who is only loyal to himself" said Chiasa.

"What's wrong with that, it just proves he didn't want to be controlled by someone making him do bad things" said Hikari.

"Yes we know which is why he had to die I'm afraid" said Yuu.

Both Hikari and Isamu were shocked to hear Yemon was dead. "Your master tried to hide him but we found out were he was…and we killed him. Good riddance I say he no longer had his powers so his usefulness came to an end" said Chiasa.

The two siblings were now angry at what Chiasa and Yuu did and were going to make them pay. "Well then I guess now it's your turn to die right" said Isamu as the area began to shake.

Yuu and Chiasa felt a strong pressure around them, they both got on their knees as the pressure around them began to crush them, and the air around them became very hard to breathe in. "Well now…that's some spiritual energy…let us show you two ours now" said Yuu as Chiasa and her got on their feet and revealed their spiritual pressure. Hikari and Isamu felt the pressure it was the same as theirs. They now know whoever these guys were; they were to not be underestimated.

"Well now it seems our friends here are just as strong as we are" said Isamu who didn't seem impressed by what he was seeing.

"Yeah but we're a lot stronger than this all right now lets do this" said Hikari who seemed ready for a fight.

"If you two are ready then let us fight Isamu" said Chiasa challenging Isamu.

"And I will take you on little girl" said Yuu challenging Hikari.

"Fine with us Hikari don't underestimate that water witch" said Isamu warning his sister to be careful.

"Don't worry about me Isamu I'll be fine let's just then this fight soon and head back to the others" said Hikari reassuring her brother she would be all right.

"All right then little one shall we go fight somewhere else while we let our friends here fight" said Yuu.

"Fine let's go" said Hikari as she and Yuu disappeared leaving Isamu and Chiasa alone.

"So then Chiasa right shall we begin" said Isamu as he pulled out his sword. "Howl **Shiroi ōkami (white wolf)**" said Isamu as his zanpakuto transformed into its shikai form.

"Lets Isamu" said Chiasa as he pulled out his sword. "Crush **Chikyū no kami (god of Earth)**" said Chiasa as his sword too transformed into his shikai form but this time transforming into a rock sword making it look like a knights medieval sword.

"Wow that's impressive" said Isamu who seemed surprise by the swords appearance.

"You haven't seen anything yet my dear boy, **Shi no supaiku (spikes of death)**" shouted Chiasa as he lifted his sword up high and crashed it down to the ground sending hundreds of rock spikes towards Isamu.

_Jump city beach_

Hikari and Yuu showed up at the beach which was too deserted. Hikari looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around who would get hurt. "Don't worry little one me and Chiasa made sure there would be no one around to interfere in either one of our fights" said Yuu reassuring Hikari that there would be no civilians nearby who would get hurt.

Hikari sighted she was glad to hear she wouldn't need to hold back on Yuu. "Thanks so you knew we would come huh, what if the titans came sure they wouldn't put a damper on our fun" said Hikari.

"Oh I'm sure the titans wouldn't risk fighting us if they are to protect little terra from brother blood or Arthur" said Yuu.

"So mister four eyes has a name huh, I take it you work for him huh" asked Hikari as she took out her sword.

"Not really he actually works for the same man I work for. He's just here to eliminate the titans since he sees them as weaklings not worthy of joining us" said Yuu as she too took out her sword.

"Their a lot stronger than they seem, just like me lets go **Shirogitsune (White Spiritual Fox)**" said Hikari as she transformed her zanpakuto transformed into its shikai form.

"Nice looking sword my dear lets see if it's enough against mine, awaken **Mizu no kami (god of water)**" said Yuu as he sword transformed into a knights sword made out of water.

"So what are you going to do now, get me wet with your little water sword" said Hikari making fun of Yuu's sword.

"My dear you shouldn't judge things by the way they look after all doing that will get someone as pretty as you killed, now destroy **Tsunami kōgeki (Tsunami attack)**" said Yuu as a huge wave of water emerged from behind and headed towards Hikari.

_Outside Titans tower_

"It seems our friends have begun their fun now its our turn isn't it Arthur" said Brother blood as he and Arthur were on a yacht heading towards the teen titans tower.

"Yes my friend it is our turn just remember the plan that goes for all of you our plan is simple eliminate the teen titans, except for Terra she may still be of some use to us" said Arthur as he turns around to see several hundred cloaked men behind him.

"We understand" said the cloaked men in unison in a deep voice.

"Good Blood shall we pay our friends a visit" said Arthur.

"Yes lets" said blood as he guided the boat to the tower.

**Well that's it for this chapter; I was able to get it done after I finished my homework. The next chapter will be up by next week or if I can get it done, I have an essay to do and it will take some time for me to finish. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter so far. Only a few more to go before the ending comes stay tune to find out what happens next see ya. **

**Jason: Well only a few chapters to go before the story ends, it took me a long time to get this story to go the way I wanted it to go I am glad its going well.**

**Isamu: Yeah how many times did you have to redo it?**

**Jason: Not that many I would say several times plus the sequel didn't go like I wanted it whatever its done with. All I know is this story went the way I wanted it to go now speaking of the sequel I will reveal it at the end of the last chapter.**

**Isamu: So what will it be about the sequel?**

**Jason: I cannot tell you but I will need help with the sequel see there in the next one I may need to make it Rated M.**

**Raven: Why exactly is it going to be Rated M?**

**Jason: Well with every good romance it all has to lead to a little.**

**Raven: What is it Jason?**

**Jason:…..sex.**

**Raven: WHAT!**

**Jason: Now calm down I know you're not like those people who likes to talk about it or do it. But damn it women your near your twenties and I think a little sex might lighten you up.**

**Raven: We both know you wont do it/**

**Jason: You're right…so that is why I am asking anyone who would like to help me with this.**

**Raven: Not going to happen [whack]**

**Jason hit raven over the head with a frying pan knocking her out.**

**Jason: Anyone else has a problem with that…Isamu?**

**Isamu: Uh no I'm good I'm just going to go take Rachel back to the tower before she wakes up and kills you.**

**Jason: Fine see ya y'all and keep on reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here and there are now only a few more chapters left. I hope to end this story either in the 19 chapter or 20. I am not sure yet but I will say the ending will be something. Anyways this next chapter will be the beginning of the fights the first half will have the battle on the titans tower, and the other half will have Isamu and Hikari's fight, I will try to make it as long as I can just bare with it anyways here is chapter 17.**

**Siege on the castle**

_Titans tower_

When Isamu and Hikari left robin and the others, they decided to get themselves ready. Robin ordered Raven to take terra to the safe room where they used to protect raven from Trigon. They decided to reuse it to hide terra inside while the titans were in the security room waiting for something to occur.

Raven seemed anxious she could sense something was going on in the city. She was worried about Hikari and Isamu; she wanted to go help them but she knows that her place is here with the titans. She can only hope Isamu and Hikari would come back alive, that was all she and the others can do at that point.

Just then the titans alarm went off and the titans saw through the screen it was who they were expecting.

_Downtown_

Chiasa waited for the dust to clear so he can see the damage he caused. His attack wasn't strong enough to kill Isamu; he knows that the boy was not allowed to die. As the dust cleared Chiasa saw no sign of the boy, he looked around to try and see where the boy went. Suddenly Chiasa saw a flash of light heading towards him, Chiasa used flash step to move out of the way as the flash of light hit where Chiasa stood creating a crater.

Chiasa stood on top of one of the building's roof looking down on where the blast hit. He looked at the direction of where the blast came from and saw Isamu hovering over where he was attack. He didn't have a scratch on him, but he did look very serious. "Not bad boy, I have to give you credit very few soul reapers dodged my attack in the past. But you to be able to do it without a scratch well all I can say is well done" shouted Chiasa to Isamu who was praising the boy's performance so far.

"I didn't come here to impress you Chiasa; I know you were holding back when you attacked me. I bet when you used that attack on the soul reapers you didn't hold back am I right?" asked Isamu.

"Hmm well yes I was holding back, but only because if I was serious I would have killed you or weakened you. Where would the fun be if either one happened to you?" responded Chiasa.

"Do me a favor Chiasa don't hold back, because if you do then I promise you, you won't last long against me if you do" said Isamu warning Chiasa to give him his best.

"Fine boy you want to fight me at my best fine, but don't blame me if I kill you. I have another attack that I think you will find very interesting I haven't used it in a long time I don't remember why I didn't use it again but the hell with it...here it is arise my **Rokkugōremu (rock golems)**!" shouted Chiasa as the ground below him began to shake and the rocks began to form into ten rock golems.

"Whoa that's a new trick" said an amazed Isamu who was surprise by what he was seeing. In all of his time around soul reapers he has never seen an attack like that before.

"Now my minions attack and kill Isamu Ishida!" shouted Chiasa as he commands his creatures to attack.

The golems grunted and looked ready to attack. But then they looked at the area where their master pointed to attack and saw nothing. "Uhhhh boss who do you want us to attack?" asked one of the golems as the rest grunted.

"Who to-idiots attack him Isamu up there the boy who's floating!" shouted Chiasa ordering his golems to attack Isamu.

"Uhhhh how do we get him from down here sir?" asked another golem.

Chiasa face palmed his face and couldn't believe at what was happening. Isamu seemed confused on what was going on, was he under attack or not. "You stupid golems throw something at him or just use your powers to attack him from the ground!" shouted Chiasa.

"Ohhhhh okay" said the golems in unison as they readied themselves to attack. "Uhhh sir how do we attack?" said one of the golems as they all stopped and agreed with the other.

Chiasa now remembers why he didn't want to use this attack and began to hit his head on the wall. The golems looked at their master and decided to do the same causing the buildings next to them to crumble.

Isamu saw an empty store nearby and decided to get himself something to drink till Chiasa figures out how to get his men to attack. **Maybe I should have fought the water chick.**

_Beach_

Hikari was able to use her flash step to escape Yuu's tsunami attack. She was on the otherside of the beach and saw the damage Yuu's attack did. "That was close if I didn't use flash step I would have drown" said Hikari to herself.

"True then my fun would have ended right" said Yuu who appeared behind Hikari and tried to use her water sword to cut Hikari. Hikari saw this and blocked the attack with her sword; however Yuu pushed Hikari straight towards the beach's sand. Hikari hit the beach which caused a crater. Hikari was trying to keep the water sword from getting through, while Yuu pushed the sword forward. Hikari flipped Yuu over and Hikari got out of the sand pit and got a few meters away from it.

Yuu jumped out of the pit and landed away from it gave Hikari a smirk. Hikari knew Yuu was toying with her; she needed to come up with a way to attack her. "Well done Hikari it seems your doing much better than the soul reapers I have fought in the past, maybe you'll last longer than them" said Yuu.

"Don't get to confident Yuu I haven't begun to fight for real, you still haven't seen my zanpakuto's true power" said Hikari.

"Oh really well then lets see it then Hikari come on" said Yuu wanting to see this power from Hikari.

"Okay you asked for it" said Hikari as she swung her sword and got ready to attack. "Here it comes **ignite! Shirogitsune!**" shouted Hikari as in a flash her zanpakuto was released, leaving behind trails of flame as she twirled it around. She lifted she sword over her head, summoning a towering inferno of blinding white flames from the blade. The bright flames formed themselves into the shape of a feral looking four-legged beast. Several streaks of deep crimson appeared as well forming into the beast's eyes and fangs.

Hikari yelled as she as she pointed her sword toward Yuu, signaling the beast to lunge at him. Yuu tried to dodge the attack by going into the water, but the beast had hit her incinerating half of her body by the flames. She used her left hand to surround her in water removing the flames from her.

"Damn…you…that really…hurt" said Yuu who could barely form words and breathe.

"Oops sorry to tell you this but my attack is not finished" said Hikari, with that Hikari pulled her sword back behind her head.

Yuu seamed confused at first but it all became clear a second later when an incredible amount of heat and force slammed into her back. In an instant Yuu's upper body was reduced to ashes as Shirogitsune's blazing incarnation shrank down into embers and was absorbed into Hikari's zanpakuto. The remains of the water reaper dissolved into dust as Hikari resealed her sword.

"Well that was fun I thought she be tougher than that" said Hikari as she put her sword back in her sheath and looked at the remains of the water reaper. She seemed disappointed she thought this one would be tough. Then she saw the water washing away the ashes she figured she go back and help her friends or go help her brother.

As Hikari thought for a moment on what to do the ashes began to join in the water, the black ashes then began to change color from black to blue. Till finally the once ashes turned to water and began to take form of an arm, the arm had something in its hand. It formed into a spear the hand aimed it at Hikari and threw it.

Hikari sensed something behind her as she turned around she saw something heading towards her. Before she could dodge it the spear hit her in the left shoulder causing the girl to scream in pain. Hikari saw where the spear came from and was shock to see what she was saw.

The arm soon joined a body of water which began to change into a solid. It was Yuu and she was alive. "Well that was too close for comfort" said Yuu.

"But-but how I killed you until you were nothing but ashes" said a surprise Hikari as she tried to remove the spear from her shoulder.

"Well some of my ashes landed in the water where I can regenerate, even the smallest ash that hits the water is more than enough for me to regenerate. You should have made sure there was nothing left of me Hikari" said Yuu as she lifted her hand and caused the spear to engulfed Hikari in a sphere of water trapping her in it. "Because now that I'm still alive its my turn to play with you my dear and I have so many things on my mind on what to do with you" said Yuu with a mischievous look on her face.

_Titans tower_

Back at the tower Arthur, Brother Blood and their men arrived at the titan's tower. "So this is titan's tower…their not very bright are they?" said Arthur.

"What do you mean Arthur?" asked Blood.

"Well these kids must have made a lot of enemies these last few years. I don't think it's wise for them to build their base of command in open view where their enemies could come and attack" explained Arthur.

Just then the titan's door opened and out came the titans, robin, cyborg, starfire, and beastboy.

"You know that's what Isamu told me months ago when he got here, but you know what we told him" said robin.

"We told him if any bad guys try to attack us here in our own home" said beastboy.

"They shall receive the butt kicking" said starfire.

"And go to jail like we did and going to do again Blood" said cyborg.

"Ahh cyborg it's been too long since the last time we've met how have you and your little friends been?" asked blood in a sarcastic tone.

"A lot better than the last time we saw you, how did you get your body back?" asked cyborg.

"That I should thank to Arthur's boss…or should I say my new boss" said Blood as he introduced Arthur to the titans.

"So you must the teen titans my master has been very interested in you all for some time now. Your reputation has impressed him, defeating slade, brother blood, the brotherhood of evil and even Trigon the terrible. I have to say even I'm impress" said Arthur as he took out his glasses cleaned them and put them back on his eyes.

"But what's this only four of you, I know two are currently fighting our friends but where is raven and my new student terra?" asked blood.

"You stay away from her Blood!" threaten beastboy.

"Oooh it seems you made the dog angry Blood, no matter we will find her even if we have to tear this tower apart piece by piece" said Arthur.

"No one is getting in my tower got it!" shouted cyborg.

"Well don't worry cyborg it wont be your tower very long once we deal with you all" said Blood as he removed his cloak and into his battle outfit.

"See titans although my master is interested in you all, it is my job to make sure if you're all worthy of joining him…but after the performance of the green one well I'm afraid your of no use to my master so I am here to exterminate you all and take the girl Terra back by force if I have to" said Arthur as he snapped his fingers and the cloak men behind blood and Arthur removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to be the same cyborg robots Blood used on the titans east.

"Them again cant come up with something original Blood" said robin as he and the titans readied themselves.

"Unlike before my dear robin these men have been upgraded thanks to my new boss and their not design to disarmed you all. Their new objective is to kill you all now then my men attack" shouted blood as the cyborg robots charged at the titans.

"Titans Go!" shouted robin as the titans charged at the robots.

_Safe Room_

Raven was inside the security room observing the fight through the monitors while also checking on Terra. She wanted to go help her friends but knows she has to stay and keep Blood away from Terra.

"Raven is everything all right out there?" asked Terra who was in the safe room waiting for the fight to be over.

"Blood and his friends are here, the others are fighting them right now" responded raven.

"Well maybe you should go help them, I'll be fine raven as long as I stay in this room nothing bad will happen to me" said terra.

"I want to help them terra I do, but my orders are to protect you from Blood who I'm sure will try to control you again. We can't let that happen" said raven.

"I don't want them to get hurt because of me raven, not even beastboy" said terra.

"They won't get hurt I promise terra, we just have to hope they will win" said raven trying to reassure terra everything would be all right.

"What about Isamu and Hikari aren't you worry about them?" asked terra.

"I am worry about them, but everytime Isamu tells me he would be all right and everything would be fine. I believe him, just like I believe in my friends. Your friends terra their fighting to protect you and they will not stop until your safe" said raven.

"Tha-thank you raven" said terra, she knew raven was right and she needed to believe in her friends and hope that this nightmare would end.

_Downtown_

"All right lets try this again your attack comes from your powers. Your powers are to control the earth around you, use the earth to attack the boy Isamu. The boy is the guy over there" said Chiasa explaining to his rock golems on a chalk board on what to do and pointing to Isamu who was sitting on a bench drinking some soda.

"Ohhhh okay so do you want us to crush him or do you want us to beat him with the rocks" said one of the golems as the others agreed with him.

"I don't care what you do to him just kill him now!" shouted Chiasa.

"Oh okay boss" said the golems.

Isamu finished his drink and saw the golems surrounding him. "Soooo are you guys ready now?" asked Isamu.

"Uhhh yeah" said the golems in unison.

"Okay before we go let me show you guys a trick" said Isamu as he showed them the cup. The golems wondered what he was going to do. Isamu closed his eyes, turned around and waited for a second then threw the cup over the golems and the cup landed in the trash can.

"Wow that was amazing, do it again" said the golems as they clapped for Isamu's trick.

"Well boys I have one more trick to show you all keep your eye on the sword" said Isamu as he took out his sword and showed it to the golems. The golems waited for Isamu to do something. Isamu used flash step and attacked the golems. After Isamu attacked them, the golems didn't move for a second. They were silent till one made a sound, "that was a cool trick" said the golem as his head fell off his body. As did the rest of the golems, their heads were cut off and their bodies disintegrated into dust.

"Well Chiasa I guess your friends are now gone so what's next?" said Isamu as he wiped the dirt from his shoulder.

"Okay that's it no more mister nice guy I am going to hurt you Isamu. I didn't want to do this but it seems you left me with no choice" said Chiasa.

"What's next? Your spikes can only hit me from the ground, but as long as I remained in the sky you can't touch me" said Isamu.

"Which is why I think it's time I upgrade a bit" said Chiasa as he lifted his rock sword. "You see Isamu there is a reason why Yemon was the weakest of the group, see there was one level he couldn't master…Bankai" said Chiasa as his sword began to dissolve into his hand and made its way from his arm and around his body.

Isamu couldn't believe what he just heard and is seeing. **Crap this guy can do bankai not good.** Isamu could sense Chiasa's spiritual pressure rising as the rock consumed Chiasa till it began to crack. Isamu knew whatever Chiasa was doing it would be bad for Isamu.

The rock surrounding Chiasa cracked more and more till it exploded sending shards of rock everywhere. Isamu covered his face to keep the rocks from hitting his eyes or face. The dust began to settle and Isamu could see something in the dust. When the dust cleared Isamu was surprise by what he was seeing. Chiasa's body changed he was around seven feet five inches tall, he wore brown pants, his shirt was torn off and his body was completely covered in rock. Chiasa opened his eyes and they were glowing green.

"Surprise Isamu you should be this is what makes us different from the soul reapers. We can combine with our zanpakuto and make us more powerful than any bankai would for a soul reaper. I call this form **Chikyū no eien no kami (eternal god of earth)**" said Chiasa in a deep grunt voice.

Isamu couldn't believe at what he was seeing, this was definitely something he has never seen or heard of before. He could sense Chiasa's spiritual energy has grown even greater than his own. **This guy is not kidding his power is stronger than anything I ever encounter before. If I'm going to beat him I will need to fight fire with fire, but before I do I need to see what he can do.**

"Let's go Isamu I'll let you start things off first what do you say" said Chiasa as he is letting Isamu attack him first.

Isamu hesitated a bit; he knows if he attacks he'll doge it. But if he doesn't then Chiasa will. "Fine here it comes, **Shiroi kibatte (white fang)!**" shouted Isamu as a wave of white shape fang headed straight towards Chiasa. Chiasa didn't move he waited for the attack to hit him and took it.

The blast engulfed Chiasa and caused an explosion sending cars, windows to break, and buildings to tip over. Isamu knew the attack hit Chiasa, now he needs to see what the damage was. As the light disintegrated and the dust settled, Isamu saw something as the dust cleared there stood Chiasa completely unharmed. Isamu couldn't believe that Chiasa survived the attack without a scratch on him.

"Surprise Isamu you should be, your little wolf fang cannot penetrate my rocky form, now it's my turn let me show you the true power of my earth god. **Chikyū no taihō (earth cannon)**" said Chiasa as a cannon made of earth showed up in front of him and it loaded up with some of Chiasa's powers. It loaded, aimed, and was ready to fire.

Isamu planned to dodge the attack till he heard something behind him. It was a brown cocker spaniel puppy coming out of alleyway. "Damn it mutt go away now" said Isamu trying to get the dog to move but it didn't budge it stood there barking at Isamu. "Dog I'm not going to say it again, move or I'll…" Isamu stopped when he say Chiasa was about to fire Isamu didn't have time so he grabbed the dog just as Chiasa shot out his attack sending a huge green wave straight into Isamu.

_Beach_

Back in the beach Yuu was trying to figure out on what to do to Hikari. She had so many choices on what to do she could sense Chiasa had already begun his fun now it was her turn. Hikari couldn't let Yuu win she needed a plan to get out of the water sphere. She couldn't move in the sphere which meant she couldn't reach her sword. Yuu approached Hikari and knew what to do with her. "Well my dear it's been fun but I think it's time for me to end this fight now" said Yuu as she formed in her hand a water sword. "Bye bye" said Yuu as she was about to plunged her sword into Hikari. Hikari knew what to do she waited for the right moment to strike.

Yuu entered the sphere with her sword; Hikari used what strength she could use in the sphere and moved out of the way of the sword and grabbed it. Yuu tried to pull her arm out but Hikari had a tight grip. Hikari then bit Yuu's arm and didn't let go, Yuu removed the sphere and kicked the girl away from her.

Hikari moved away from Yuu and the water. She stood halfway from Yuu trying to catch her breath. **That was too close, but it seems I know her weakness she could have phased her hand out of the sphere once I grabbed her, but she couldn't. **"I now see through your attack Yuu, you can morph into water but you cannot attack and morph at the same time right" said Hikari.

"You…stupid bitch, you think you got it all figured out well no more Ms nice guy. I am going to kill you right here right now…Bankai" said Yuu as her body transformed into a water sphere causing her spiritual pressure to rise.

Hikari could sense Yuu's spiritual energy rising and knew this wasn't going to be good. The sphere then exploded in water revealing Yuu's bankai form. She had a fish like tail like a mermaid. Her hair was long and blue, her eyes were glowing blue, and her body was all fish like. Except her hair which was still the same only light blue. "Now then lets get this party started, let me introduce you to my bankai **Mizu no eien no kami** (eternal god of water)" said Yuu as a trident formed into her hand. Hikari knew this day has gone from bad to worse.

_Downtown_

Isamu used his flash step to get him and the dog out of the way of Chiasa's attack. However Isamu did get injured during the fight as blood came down his right eye. He didn't seem to care if he was hurt; all that matter in his mind was the dog was all right.

"Hey mutt you okay?" asked Isamu to the puppy. The puppy responded by giving Isamu a small bark. "I'll take that as yes" said Isamu as he landed on one of the roofs and put the puppy down.

Chiasa used his powers to make a pillar that lifted him to see where Isamu was. "You humans are so pathetic, risking your life to protect that filthy beast. Now look at yourself blood is coming down you head and you've got scratches all around you. Why don't you give up now and surrender" said Isamu.

Isamu looked at the dog and knew that this fight has gone on long enough. "Okay pup its time for you to go, I don't want you to get hurt because of me so go" said Isamu as he ordered the puppy to leave.

The dog looked at Isamu for a second and did what it was told it went towards the door to the roof and headed down the stairs. "Good dog, now then Chiasa I think its time for me to end this fight I now know what you can do now it's my turn" said Isamu as he lifted his sword and closed his eyes. "Bankai" said Isamu as a bright light engulfed Isamu surrounding him in the light.

Chiasa was blind by the light and wondered what was happening. The light began to disappear and Isamu emerged from the light wearing a white sleeveless coat, with white pants, no shirt, and had white boots. His zanpakuto changed to a knights shape sword, and the handle had wolf markings on it. "**Jū kusari shiroi ōkami (heavily chain white wolf)**" said Isamu.

Chiasa could sense the boy's spiritual energy, it was different from before. Almost as if his spiritual energy exploded with power.

_Beach_

Hikari just dodged another one of Yuu's attacks, this time she jumped into the parking lot of the beach. She knew this fight was getting hard to end, she knew she had to end this fight once and for all.

"My dear Hikari I think its time for us to end this fight once and for all" said Yuu as she lifted her trident and was ready to end this fight.

"No Yuu its time for me to end this fight…Bankai!" shouted Hikari as Hikari's entire body erupted into a massive white fireball. Yuu had to shield her eyes from the bright flames and the heat as she watched them reach up to the sky. Seconds later the towering inferno began to shift and separate into several waving tendrils of flame, spraying embers everywhere. With a brilliant flash the fireball bursts into thousands of cinders, revealing Hikari standing there with a white fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders and a long white scarf that was tipped with black fur waving behind her. Above Kari's head Arturo counted eight identical double edged swords floating in the air.

Yuu seemed surprise by what she was seeing she could sense the spiritual energy coming from the girl it felt stronger than hers.

"**Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune**" said Hikari calmly as she took a step toward her enemy.

_Downtown_

Isamu approached Chiasa after he got to the edge of the roof he looked at Chiasa in the eyes. "Chiasa its time we end this once and for all" said Isamu as he lifted his sword and aimed it at Chiasa.

_Beach_

"Yuu its over I am going to kill you right here and now" said Hikari as she lifted her sword and aimed it at Yuu.

Both siblings powered up their spiritual energy and looked at their opponents with their white glowing eyes. "Its time for you to DIE!" shouted the two siblings at the same time in Unison.

**Chapter 17 is over and we are approaching the final few chapters. I would like to thank my friends for the assistance on the story and also would like to thank my readers for liking my story. Please leave me some reviews on what you thought of the chapter and I will update soon till then see ya.**

**Jason: Welcome back my children, I am finally finished with my first essay for Composition English. That means I was able finish this chapter sooner than when I said I would update.**

**Hikari: Good job now you get to work on the last few chapters of this story.**

**Jason: That's right…of course I have to study for my college algebra class DAMN YOU MATH!**

**Isamu: No one likes match I bet everyone who goes to fanfic is not a big fan of math.**

**Jason: True, anyhoo the next chapter will talk about the fight at titan's tower, then we will move on to the arrival of our fire reaper Tetsip, the rest everyone will have to wait I don't want to give anymore secrets.**

**Isamu: Yeah don't be one of those spoilers Jason their a bunch of douche bags ruining the endings or what will happen in either a movie or a book.**

**Hikari: I agree to all the douche bags who love like spoiling things for people we will find you and we will wipe your kind from the face of the earth.**

**Jason: Oookay then well anyways that's it for now also in the last chapter I wrote yes I was serious on the lemon thing like I said I don't do well writing sex scenes so if anyone wants to help me with this I would appreciate it.**

**Hikari: Whoa hold on a second don't say that while I'm here that's gross.**

**Jason: My dear Hikari sex isn't gross it's a natural and wonderful thing. You will understand when you grow up.**

**Hikari: I know what sex is a**hole I mean talking about my brother and raven having sex while I'm here is what I meant….ahhhh the images are now stuck in my head. That's the last time I come here for your stupid segment I'm out of here.**

**Isamu: Yeah I think I'm going to leave too I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you here.**

**Jason: Fine leave but you will come back you'll see…you' all see.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is now up and running I was able to upload this chapter faster than I thought it would be. The end is coming and I cannot wait for it to end, after long hours of coming up with ideas, finishing my homework, and having time to write down my stories. I will be able to finish what I started months ago. Anyways here is chapter 18 enjoy.**

**The next round**

_Titans tower_

Back at the tower the titans were currently fighting Brother Blood's cyborg robots. So far everything was going well; blood's robots were getting creamed, even with the upgrades they were still easy to beat. This made blood very angry and Arthur knew why.

"You told me these robots would be better than the last one" said Blood to Arthur.

"I did say that, but it seems the titans are a lot stronger than the last time we observed them, interesting" said Arthur.

"What! Well then why didn't you tell me Arthur?" asked blood.

"Because I thought the performance of the green one proved that his team was weak because of his emotional attachment to Terra. But now seeing them fight to protect her has made them stronger…but will it be enough against us" wondered Arthur. "Blood do you know where Terra is hiding?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know, since this fight began I have been trying to get in her mind from here. But something is preventing me from doing so" said Blood.

"It appears that's why raven isn't here. She is preventing you from entering Terra's mind…Blood tell the men to fall back I will deal with these kids while you and your men get inside and deal with raven" said Arthur as he took of his jacket and tie.

"Very well minions enough" shouted Blood as the robots stopped and headed back to Blood.

"Giving up Blood?" asked robin with a confident look on his face.

"On the contrary my dear Robin, my friend Arthur here said he will deal with you four while I pay Terra and Raven a visit" said Blood.

"And we told you no one is getting in here" shouted cyborg.

"We will see now wont we" said Arthur as he slowly approached the titans.

"Guys be careful Isamu said that this guy Arthur is different than Blood so be on alert" said robin to his team.

"Relax robin I'll deal with this guy while you all take care of Blood's tin can soldiers" said cyborg as he charged at Arthur. Robin tried to stop his friend but it was too late.

Arthur stood his ground and waited for his move. Cyborg swung a huge punch, but Arthur gave a small smirk before ducking the punch and gave cyborg a kick to the gut sending him into the tower at high speed. The titans were surprise at what they saw, so was Blood he never saw Arthur fight before so to see what he did to cyborg with one kick was something to be impress about.

"Well that's one down three to go, whose next?" said Arthur waiting for the titans to make their move.

_Beach_

Back in the beach Hikari and Yuu were still fighting at the beach. Yuu has been dodging Hikari's slash with her trident. Hikari stabbed at her chest with her second sword but Yuu swiftly jumped backwards to evade it. Sensing a threat Yuu spun around and deflected two more swords as they came up behind her. The blades clattered to the ground but with a slight gesture of Hikari's hand they levitated into the air again, rejoining the other four behind her as the two stared each other down.

From the very first clash Yuu was on the defensive, dodging and parrying her attacks as she forced him to retreat. Yuu knew this fight was getting to her, she needed to end this fight soon or she would die.

Hikari had a smirk on her face; she knew this fight was hers to win. But knows she cannot let her guard down for a second. "What's the matter Yuu I thought you said you were going to end this fight" said Hikari.

"Shut up you brat this fights not over yet, you have yet to see my true attacks like this one **Mizu ryū (water dragon)**" said Yuu as three water dragons emerged from the water. "Now my pets attack!" ordered Yuu.

The water dragons charged at Hikari. Hikari used her sword and to cut through the first dragon and dodge the other two. She saw one of them coming up from behind her, she jumped over the dragon as it tried to attack her and she cut the dragon in half while jumping over it. The last one looked at Hikari and hesitated to attack her, she lifted her hand and told the dragon to come and get her. The dragon shot out water from its mouth which Hikari dodged the attack. Hikari then used flash step to appear behind the dragon and cut its head off causing the rest of the body to disappear into water.

Yuu couldn't believe how easy Hikari defeated her water dragons. The way she did it was like she was toying with them. Hikari looked back at Yuu; she could tell Yuu wasn't very happy with what happened to her dragons. Just then Hikari sensed something was wrong, she felt something bad was happening back at the tower. She knows she has to end this fight now before her friends get hurt.

"Yuu its time for me to end this fight my friends are in trouble so I think its time for me to end this fight" said Hikari.

"You-you little bitch you think you this fight is over think again I am going to be the one to end this fight so get ready for my best attack, **Mizu uzu (water vortex)**" said Yuu as a vortex over water began to form and shot out heading towards Hikari.

Hikari sighted and knew she had to end this. "Now to end this, ignite **Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune**!" At Hikari's command every one of her swords burst into flame and circled around her head. As two of the flames leapt from four of Hikari's swords and homed in on Yuu and incinerating her causing her to scream in agony and pain, leaving nothing but steam.

_Downtown_

Back downtown Chiasa and Isamu were in the middle of the street both with their backs turned against the other and were dripping in blood. Isamu had two cuts one on his right shoulder and the other on his chest. Neither one were deep they were more of small cuts that dripped out small bits of blood. While Chiasa had three deep cuts, two on his shoulders and the other on right rib side. Chiasa was tired and panting; he knew that this fight against Isamu had taken a lot out of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Isamu wasn't tired he knew the boy was holding back during the fight.

Both men then sensed a strong spiritual energy coming halfway across the city. Isamu recognized the energy, it was his sister's energy and it looked like she has already ended her fight with Yuu. Chiasa couldn't sense Yuu's energy which meant one thing…she was dead.

"It seems your sister has killed Yuu" said Chiasa.

"I know…I'm sorry but I'm sure she didn't have a choice" said Isamu almost feeling bad for what happened.

Chiasa was silent for a minute, he never showed it but he did care for Yuu. To sense that she died is to him like losing a sister. "When we were brought into this world I always knew one day we would die just like every living thing on this planet" said Chiasa as he slowly kneeled down and grabbed a piece of rock. "Just like this planet, it will eventually die as well. At the rate you humans continue to abuse it, it will die which is one of the things why I hate about you humans" said Chiasa.

Isamu kept silence as he turned around to see Chiasa and listen to what he was saying. "Humanity's heart is a bottomless hole, no matter how many things you try to fill with into that hole it will never be enough for you. You pollute this planet with your industries, oil rigs, buildings killing plant and wildlife for your own greed. Humanity is a disease that will kill this planet and every living thing on it" said Chiasa.

"But that is where my master comes in. He says he vows to change this world, rebirth this planet and give it a second chance. To create a society without wars, crimes, and death, that is the future I want Isamu. That was the future Yuu wanted, and I will complete it for her" said Chiasa as he turned to face Isamu and took out his sword

"Believe me Chiasa whatever your master is promising he wont deliver. My friends and I are prove that humanity isn't about greed or money, we fight to protect this city from those who wish to harm it" said Isamu trying to reason with Chiasa.

"Your friends are liars and hypocrites Isamu; robin would do anything to catch Slade even if that meant lying and betraying his friends. Terra betrayed her friends to slade and tried to kill them. And raven destroyed this world for her demon father Trigon" said Chiasa.

"In the end however they made things right, robin returned to his friends and defeated Slade. Terra did the same and save the city by giving up her life. And raven saved the world by defeating her father" said Isamu defending his friends.

"It's not just them Isamu, every hero on this planet are just as corrupted as your friends. In fact in other dimension like ours your so called hero's betrayed humanity and enslaved it. Meta-humans are just as corrupted and are heartless as the humans they think just because they have power they are superior than others. Admit it Isamu deep down you and your master are afraid one day they will betray the humans and you all will be powerless against them" said Chiasa.

Isamu didn't say a word. His master Ronin did say he feared what would happen if hero's like Superman did betray humanity. He has tried his best to prove that will never happen but deep down he feared it may one day happen.

"My master wants to change the world and make it a better place without the need of these so called heroes's helping us. The world will be protected by people like me and my master. There will be no more crimes, hatred, and death. There will be finally a world of peace, a utopia" said Chiasa.

Isamu kept silence for a moment to take in all the information he has heard from Chiasa and knew what he needed to say. "Chiasa…that's a load of crap" said Isamu.

"What did you say boy?" asked Chiasa.

"A utopia? Are you kidding me, there is no such thing. Your master is a liar and a manipulator. He's just another false prophet who will kill anyone who gets in his way like Yemon who saw though his ways. I don't care who he is Chiasa I will never…EVEEEEEER join him!" shouted Isamu.

Chiasa stood silence for a moment, he didn't like what Isamu just said and it made him very angry. "That's it I don't care if my master wants you alive anymore Isamu, I will not let you end what I fought so hard to gain. Time to die Isamu, for you I shall show you my most powerful attack. If you're a man of honor you will do the same give me your best attack" said Chiasa as he prepared to attack Isamu.

"[Sigh] fine Chiasa it's like I say 'if you're going out, go out fighting'" said Isamu as he prepared his attack.

Both men powered up their attacks and got ready to fire. Both had tensions look in their eyes. They were focus and knew that this fight was going to end. "Isamu prepare to die. GO! **Shinrin wa genso-shin (forest god elemental)!**" shouted Chiasa as the earth began to shake violently. Isamu stood his ground and looked around to see where the attack was going to come out. He then saw something coming out the ground. It was around growing to be the size of a 50 foot, it was green, it looked like it was made of vines and plants, and its eyes were glowing green.

"A long time ago Isamu there used to exist creatures called elementals. They existed in different elements in the world, from water, fire, air, and earth. But since humanity took over they slowly began to diminish until there was none left" said Chiasa as he approached the forest god and began to bond with the forest god.

"But when our master created us, he bonded me with one of the last two forest gods he was able to locate. Now me and my forest god are one, now we will end this fight once and for all Isamu Ishida" said Chiasa as he was absorbed into the forest god becoming one.

Isamu took a step back as he saw the creature approach him. He knew he could beat Chiasa but would it be worth it. He knew if he did it would mean he would be killing not only a elemental…but a god of the earth.

"What's the matter soul reaper aren't you going to attack...oh I see you don't want to because if you do then you will also killing the forest god. Isamu if you're going to save your friends then you must make difficult choices like this one and sometimes those choices aren't always the right one…but if you don't make those choices then your friends and family will die" said Chiasa.

Those words helped Isamu remember what he was fighting for, his friends the titans, his sister Hikari, his masters Ronin and Hanako, and Rachel. He tightened his grip on his sword and powered up his spiritual energy. "Chiasa thanks for the talk now its time for me to end this" said Isamu.

"That's the spirit Isamu show me what you got. LET'S GO! **Shinrin wa genso-shin!**" shouted Chiasa as he ordered his forest god to attack Isamu. The forest god shrieked and charged at Isamu.

Isamu got into position he swung his sword and waited for the right moment to attack. As the creature approached him he attacked. "Good bye and I'm sorry, **Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!**" shouted Isamu as five fang shape blades headed towards the forest god consuming it in a bright light and in a massive explosion.

The light began to disappear

_Outside Jump city_

Just outside the city was a truck. It stopped outside the city limit, there appeared to be two people inside. One was the driver who appeared to be Hispanic, while the other was wearing a dark hood over his face and looked to be sleeping.

"_Señor estamos aquí despertarse"_ said the Hispanic driver trying to wake up the passenger.

The man woke up, rubbed his eyes and saw that he made it. _"Gracias por el paseo amigo, si alguna vez correr en cada nuevo i otros devolverá el favor"_ said the man as he got out of the truck and removed the hood.

_"Perdone señor, pero ¿cuál es su nombre"_ said the Hispanic driver.

The man stopped and told the driver his name. _"Es Tetsip amigo recuerdo que se"_ said Tetsip as he closed the door and headed towards the city. **I'm coming for you Arthur; I will have my vengeance on you one way or another.**

_Titans Tower_

Back at titans tower the titans were having trouble fighting Arthur. During the fight brother blood snuck into the tower, before the titans could stop him Arthur intervenes and prevented them from stopping blood. The titans have tried every trick they know to beat Arthur, but everytime they tried Arthur would be one step ahead of them. All of this in 15 minutes and the titans were huddled up trying to think of another plan to beat Arthur and stop blood from getting to terra.

"Dude…how did we go from…beating up a bunch of cyborg look a likes…to losing to a four eye guy" panted beastboy he and the titans were exhausted they have tried everything to get through to this guy and still nothing.

"We must try…we cannot let Blood…hurt our friend terra" panted starfire.

"What if beastboy and I distract him…while you and starfire stop blood" suggested cyborg to robin.

"No way he's too fast and he'll stop you guys before me and star get a chance to get inside" said robin.

"Robin what if we you know use the moves Isamu showed us" suggested beastboy.

"If we use them then we would exhaust our strength and would not have enough to stop Blood" said robin.

"Robin what if three of us distract the Arthur and one of us go inside to assist raven against Blood" suggested starfire.

"Star's right there's no way he can stop three of us and stop the fourth one from getting in on time" said cyborg wanting to go with starfire's plan.

"Sounds good but which one of us should go?" asked robin.

"Cyborg you should go you kicked Blood's butt before and you and do it again" said beastboy.

"Yes cyborg should be the one to go" said starfire.

"All right what do you say cyborg got enough to make it inside and handle Blood?" asked robin.

"Oh yeah I kicked his butt before and I will do it again" said cyborg.

"All right on three we attack" said robin as his team all nodded.

Arthur wondered what the titans were up to, he knows they will try to make a break for it to the tower and he wasn't going to allow that.

"All right ready…..three" said robin as he threw an exploding disc at Arthur who cut it in half with a knife he had up his sleeve. As the disc exploded starfire shot him with her eye beams and he dodged it. But as he did beastboy transformed into his beast form and tackled Arthur sending him towards a nearby boulder. Arthur was surprise by what just happened he then saw cyborg heading towards the tower. As he tried to get up and stop him robin threw another disc this time freezing Arthur and preventing him from stopping cyborg who made it inside the tower.

The titans regrouped and were glad their plan worked and now they knew that if they were going to beat Arthur they would need to fight him seriously. Which meant it was time to show Arthur what their time with Isamu gave them.

"Well now congratulation children you outsmarted me, but now that you're tin metal friend is gone how are you suppose to stop me" said Arthur.

"You see that's your problem Arthur you think you know how strong we are because of our battles with guys like Slade, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil. But you see in the last few years we have been together we have all learn new moves, powers, and have gotten stronger from our encounters with those criminals…and in our time with Isamu he has showed us some new moves and helped us get stronger as well" said robin.

"Really so thanks to Isamu you little children have gotten stronger…how exactly?" asked a curious Arthur.

"Like this dude" said beastboy as he transformed into his beast form and let out a loud roar and disappeared and reappeared in front of Arthur. Arthur had only a few seconds to dodge beastboy's claws and moved out of the way. He saw the claws went through his expensive suit.

"And like this" said starfire as she powered up her starbolts and threw them at Arthur who dodged them but as he did starfire appeared in front of him as well and deliver a huge punch which launched him towards several boulders and into the water.

Arthur emerged from the water and got back on land. He looked around and saw beastboy and starfire looking down on him. **Wait where's robin?** Arthur looked around and didn't see where robin was.

"Behind you" said robin as Arthur turned around and saw robin behind him delivering a swift kick to the chin sending him across the ground. Arthur flipped and landed on his feet still dragging through the ground.

He looked up and saw that the titans were back in fighting position. He knew that these kids were different than before and knew that this changes everything he thought about them.

"See Arthur even with all of your knowledge about us you fail to see that even teens like us can still learn a trick or two" said robin.

"Even with all of your skills you will not stop me I guarantee it" said Arthur as he took out two swords from his sleeves. "Now then lets try this again shall we" said Arthur.

_Downtown_

As the dust cleared both Isamu and Chiasa in his elemental forest god form stood with their backs turned. Both stood this way for a few moments till Isamu fell on one knee with blood coming down his right shoulder. Chiasa looked back and saw Isamu bleeding; he smiled and knew this fight was over. "Well done boy it looks like you won" said Chiasa as his entire left and right chest began to bleed and soon he fell to his knees and hands.

Isamu knew it was over and yet he felt terrible for what he has done. He looked at his sword and saw it was cover in green blood. He looked behind him and saw that the blood coming out of the forest god. But what he also saw was where the blood was spilling was flowers, plants, and grass was growing. He got back on his feet and walked over towards Chiasa. He saw Chiasa had separated from the forest god and was lying on the creature as the forest god began to disappear.

Isamu saw the wounds on Chiasa and knew he was dying; he wanted to help him but knew without he couldn't save the forest god. "I'm sorry" was all Isamu could say to the forest god.

"It's not your fault boy, you did what you had to do and for that I don't blame you and I'm sure he won't blame you either" said Chiasa as he pointed to the forest god. "Listen to me boy there is something I want you to have" said Chiasa as he took out something out of his coat. It was a egg size jewel. "Inside this jewel is a piece of the elemental forest god…I want you to have it and protect it" said Chiasa as he presented Isamu the jewel.

"Bu-but I thought you said that this was one of the last ones in existence" said Isamu who thought the creature he fought was the last one.

"I found it ten years ago, I was going to present it to my master but decided to keep it for I feared he would have used it to harm others" said Chiasa.

"But why me?" asked Isamu.

"I really don't know…I guess after what you just did I believe if anyone can change the world it will be you…just promise me once you do change it to give this one a home" said Chiasa as he handed Isamu the jewel.

"Chiasa I give you my word I will give this one a home" said Isamu.

"Thank you boy…good bye" Chiasa soon closed his eyes and began to disappear into the sky. Isamu looked around and saw the entire streets and buildings were covered in plants, grass, and flowers.

Just then Isamu sensed someone coming he turned around and saw it was Hikari. "Big brother are you okay?" shouted Hikari as she ran towards her brother.

"I'm fine Hikari just a little tired" said Isamu who was glad to see his sister was okay.

Hikari frowned her eyes and knew Isamu was lying. "Brother your bleeding from your shoulder, head, and hands. How is that mean your fine?" asked Hikari.

"Oh well um…" Isamu was stopped when the dog he saved tackled him and began to lick his face. "Ahhh get off me" said Isamu trying to get the dog off him.

"Awww a cute little puppy I didn't know you had one Isamu" said Hikari as she picked up the puppy and it gave it began to lick her. Hikari laughed when the puppy was licking her face.

"Damn dog nearly got me killed get rid of it" said Isamu as he tried to get on his feet.

"Buuut Isamu it's a puppy we can't let it go into the streets we should keep it" said Hikari.

"No way the last time you and I had a pet we had to let it go because we couldn't take care of it" said Isamu remembering the last pet they had.

"Isamu it was a tiger of course we couldn't take care of it…everytime it chased us it would get tired because we were too fast for it. Secondly I wanted a bear their more fun than a tiger" said Hikari.

"Wait we had a tiger I thought we had a lion as a pet" said Isamu.

"No we got the tiger first then the lion came next…then we had to let them both go because of the little accident we saw them do" said Hikari slightly blushing remembering what her and Isamu saw the tiger and lion doing when they were kids.

"Yeah I think we became the youngest kids to ever learn the whole 'birds and the bees' thing…that and that was the first time I ever saw a lion and tiger do it" said Isamu as he and Hikari shudder remembering the horrible traumatic childhood experience they suffered.

"Who lets kids have a tiger and a lion as a pet anyways?" asked Hikari realizing that her brother and her were the only ones who had those kind of pets at that young age.

"I guess we do…anyways again no to the puppy and that's final" said Isamu.

"[Sniff sniff] please big brother [sniff sniff] he's all alone without a family [sniff sniff] cant we keep him pleaaaaaseeeee" said Hikari as she gave began to form tears in her eyes and gave Isamu a puppy eye look.

Isamu knew he couldn't resist the look, Hikari always did this to him and it never failed. "Arghhh fine we'll keep the puppy" said a defeated Isamu giving in to his sister.

"Yay you hear that Nicki you're staying with us" said Hikari as the dog barked back.

"Wait why do you get to name it?" asked Isamu.

"Because we both agreed if we get a pet and it's a boy you get to name it…but if it's a girl I get to name it. And Isamu I think its clear she's a girl" said Hikari showing Isamu that the dog is a girl.

"Whatever lets go then I'm sure the others need our help soon" said Isamu.

"Okay well before we got let me close your wounds then we will go" said Hikari.

"Fine lets hurry I sense our friends need our help" said Isamu as he sat down and let his sister heal his wounds.

_Titans tower_

Inside titans tower Brother Blood found where Terra was being held. He ordered his men to try and break down the door to get to where terra is being held. So far the doors are holding but not for long. Raven saw what was going on and knew it was her turn to stop blood.

"Terra stay in the room I'll be back, don't come out no matter what" said raven.

"O-okay just be careful raven" said Terra.

"I'll be fine" said raven as she left the room and headed towards were blood and his men were.

Back outside the door Blood was growing impatient he didn't like waiting. "Hurry up you stupid machines I want that door opened soon" said Blood.

Suddenly the machines behind him exploded, blood turned around and saw a sonic blaster heading his way. Blood dodged the blast and saw who it was. "Well, well if it isn't my old student cyborg how did you get through Arthur I wonder?" asked Blood.

"Don't worry about your four eye friend he's being taken care of. Just like I'm going to do with you blood just like before" said cyborg.

"Oh really well the last time I don't know how you beat me, but this time I am ready for you. There won't be another miracle for you Cyborg" said Blood as he ordered his men to encircle cyborg and surround him.

"What's the matter Blood can't take me on your own so you have your friends help you" said cyborg as he held his position and watched out for anything these robots had planned.

"Oh no I just want to make sure you don't run away cyborg and have any of your friends get involved in this fight. This time we end things here cyborg once and for all" said blood as he entered the circle and the robots closed where he entered.

"Let's end this then" said cyborg as he shot Blood with his sonic blaster. Blood dodged the blast; cyborg charged at blood and tried to hit him. But as their last encounters blood has dodged all of cyborg's attacks. Cyborg tried to lay several punches on Blood, but he simply dodged them and gave a couple punches back himself. The last one pushed cyborg all the way back to some of the robots who pushed him back towards blood who kicked cyborg in the gut, delivered a uppercut, and kicked him in the back causing him to fall face first.

Cyborg slowly got up and saw Blood waiting for him to get up. "I must say cyborg you have been slacking off since the last time we met haven't you cyborg? Pity I thought you would have gotten stronger since the last time we met" said Blood.

"I haven't been slacking off I'm just getting warmed up" said cyborg as he got back on his feet.

"Good to hear then cyborg I would hate to kill you if you weren't fighting seriously" said blood as he waited for cyborg to make his move.

"Kill me? I thought you wanted to find out why I couldn't be brainwash" said cyborg.

"Well cyborg I realized something cyborg since our last encounter why have an army of little children when you can have an army of machines like these boys. Sure their not good and ready against hero's much like yourself but once I kill you I will take your dead carcass back to base and give them some upgrades from you" said blood.

"Wow sounds like you still haven't change since the last time we met then blood. Doesn't matter cause I will not lose to you Blood I'll take you down and then your little tin friends here" said cyborg.

"Funny cyborg cause if I had it my way I would have my friends here eliminate you right now. And if by some miracle you survive them I will kill you myself…in fact lets put that to the test shall we" said blood as he commanded his robots to attack cyborg.

Just before they could attack some were engulfed in a black aura and exploded. Blood, cyborg, and the robots looked at the direction where the robots exploded and saw raven coming out of the wreckage.

"Raven what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on Terra" said cyborg.

"From the looks of things it seemed you guys needed my help, besides Hikari contacted me and told me her and Isamu took care of the situation down in the city and are heading back. So I decided to come and help you deal with these robots while you deal with blood" said raven.

"Sounds like a plan so Blood it looks like it's just you and me now" said cyborg.

"Even with your little friend raven helping you, it will take more than that to beat me" said Blood.

"We'll see about that, see Blood while you were in prison I have been training hard so in case you get out I would be ready. But it still didn't felt enough, then a couple of months ago we added a new member to the team who helped me not only get stronger but learn some new moves" said cyborg.

"New moves huh well then let's see these new moves cyborg and as for you raven I will deal with you as soon as I'm done with cyborg here. Robots attack and terminate raven" said Blood as ordered the robots to attack raven and he waited for cyborg to make his move.

Raven moved away where cyborg would be fighting and used her powers to block the blasters from the robots. Cyborg got into fighting position as did Blood. Both men stared down at each other and waited for the other to make a move.

Blood seemed very confident that he would win. He had a cocky smile on his face and knew he would win this fight. "So cyborg this friend of yours who helped you get stronger tell me what exactly did he teach you that would help beat me" said blood.

"He told me that a great warrior's power doesn't lie in once strength but in one's other skills like speed and agility…unfortunately that is something I didn't have because of all this armor. But thanks to him let's just say your not the only one who made some upgrades" said cyborg as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Blood stayed on guard he knew the last time he underestimated cyborg it cost him his fight. This time in his mind he knows he cannot underestimate him for anything.

Cyborg opened his eyes and knew that this time he would beat Blood. "Blood get ready here I come" said cyborg as he charged at brother blood. Blood didn't seem impress he didn't see any changes in cyborg and knew this fight was as good as done.

Cyborg knew all of his hard training with Isamu was about to pay off. Blood saw cyborg was about to punch him he prepared to duck the punch and deliver a punch of his own. But then something happened that left blood shock, just as cyborg was about to deliver the punch he gave a small smile and then disappeared.

Blood looked around and tried to see where he was. He then felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Blood turned around and got punched in the face sending him across the room and falling on his butt. Blood clenched his face and saw who punched him, it was cyborg and he still had the sly smile on his face before he disappeared.

"How did you get behind me? I didn't even see you there" said a surprise blood.

"Like I said blood you still haven't seen anything yet, ready for round two" said cyborg as he got into battle position again.

Back outside the tower Arthur was having similar problems with the three titans as well. Starfire used her new speed and strength to dodge Arthur's blades but to also deliver some punches and kicks of her own. Beastboy used his beast form to out fast Arthur and send him towards several rocks. Robin used his staff to block Arthur's blades and used his speed to deliver some right hooks and left uppercuts.

Arthur got away from the titans and knew this fight was becoming very difficult. He couldn't believe these children's were causing him so much trouble. He knew what he had to do, he didn't like it but he refused to lose to a bunch of children.

"Ready to give up Arthur?" asked robin.

"Yes are you going to surrender or shall we deliver more of the butt whooping" said starfire.

"Heh you children think you have won, but guess what I haven't been fighting with my full strength I have only been fighting with half my power" said Arthur.

"What you mean you haven't been fighting us seriously?" said a surprise beastboy.

"I was, but I didn't want to use my full power on you three weak children now I have no choice but to use my full power. Be honored now only a few people have had the privilege to see my full power" said Arthur.

Suddenly Arthur's body began to change, he began to grow, his skin was turning began to change to a gray dark skin, his body began to grow a little with his muscles expanding a little, his hair began to grow till it reached down his lower back, his eyes changed to dark black, and two claws emerged from his wrist.

The titans stood there shocked at what their seeing, Arthur changed from a human to a monstrous form. "Now then children shall we continue" said Arthur in a deep but soft voice. The titans got into battle position and waited for Arthur to make his move.

"And Yemon used to say my form was ugly, yours looks like a reject Halloween costume" said a voice behind Arthur.

Arthur turned around and was shock to see who it was. "You-you can't be here, I-I killed you" said a shocked Arthur.

The titans looked over and saw how Arthur was talking to. The man looked to be around seven foot tall, had red eyes, red hair, wearing black pants, shirt, and shoes. They didn't recognize him but knew whoever he was Arthur knew him.

"How can you still be here Tetsip" said Arthur revealing who the man was to the titans.

"You thought you could try to kill me the loyal servant of Master Yamamoto, bury me in ten feet of dirt in the middle of Death Valley, and think you could get away with it" said an angry Tetsip.

"I told you to join me in my quest to change this world; the way our master wants to do it will take too long. But my way would help us achieve our goal faster and better" said Arthur.

"If our master's plan requires time then we should accept it, but not your way Arthur. Our master has some use for the titans and I shall not allow you to harm them" said Tetsip as he took out his sword.

"You remember the last time we fought don't you Tetsip…I won" said Arthur as he expanded his claws.

"You took me by surprise but this time I don't intend to hold back on you observe, ignite my **Hi no kami (god of fire)**" said Tetsip as his sword ignited in fire and the area around him incinerated in flames.

"Very well then I shall finish what I started then" said Arthur as he got into fighting position. Both men stared at each other and waited to make their move. The titans were planning to get involve but decided to let Arthur and Tetsip fight it out. They moved away from the battle field and moved near the tower's entrance. There was silence in the air no one made a noise or sound. Arthur and Tetsip waited for the other to make a move. Finally when beastboy took a step back he snapped a twig causing both men to charge at each other and collide with a strong explosive wave, causing the island to shake and engulf in a bright light.

**Chapter 18 is over we are now two more chapters to go before the ending comes. The next one will be long, probably not as long as this one but it will be long. As for the last one it won't be long but won't be short either. I don't know we will have to wait and see. Anyways I copied the whole cyborg sneaking up behind blood thing from when Sasuke fought Gaara in the show Naruto. I liked how he was able to use his new speed to kick Gaara's butt it was fun to watch…anyhoo the dogs name Nicki I named her after my former dog Nicki who passed away several weeks ago, I miss her she was a good dog. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter until then see ya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here and we are now one more chapter away from the story to end. Thank the lord I'm almost done, the long hours and thinking I had to go through to make this story good. I say thanks to all the readers who have read this story and who gave me some reviews. I also want to thank my friends for helping me with this story, checking on it and making sure it would be good for all my readers. The last chapter will come out either Sunday or Monday either way the ending will end with a bang.**

**A Dark Reunion**

_Few days ago_

How did it all come to this, how could I the fire reaper have fallen for such an obvious trap? How did I end up buried here in this godforsaken place and was defeated by someone less superior than me? When I get out of here I will have to explain to my master of the events which led to me being buried and afterwards, still I can't believe I had fallen for his trap him of all people how could I have lose to Arthur.

_Flashback_

_I was on a jet plane heading to Jump city to complete a mission my master wanted me to complete in the city, I was suppose to go and test the titans strength by using Brother Blood a former headmaster of the H. academy till he was defeated by the teen titans. And the girl Terra who was a former titan before she betrayed them to Slade, till she turned against him and killed him but was turned to stone when she tried to stop a volcano from destroying the city. Thanks to my master we were able to bring her back so long as she serve my master if she didn't…well I would be the one to deal with her._

_But before I could arrive Arthur contacted me and told me he wanted to do the trade somewhere else. I thought it would be weird to do this but decided to go with it since I never consider Arthur to be a threat. He was the business man for Master Yamamoto. His job is to make deals with people who he sees fit to help them in their quest of utopia, while he also deals with businesses with companies who would be valuable to master Yamamoto or would be a threat to him so Arthur would deal with them. _

_Once we arrived in the middle of the desert Arthur soon arrived without Blood or Terra. "Arthur where is the girl and Blood?" I asked wondering where they were._

"_I left them in the city they are to wait there till I return" said Arthur as he approached Tetsip._

"_Wait till you return? What are you talking about Master Yamamoto told you that I would be taking your place on this mission? He told you he needed you back to deal with some business deals with other companies" I told Arthur._

"_Yes I know but I have a better idea Tetsip…more of a proposal if you will. I have studied these children the titans for some time now and I have to tell you, they don't have anything that to offer our master. My proposition is we you, me, Blood, Terra, Chiasa, and Yuu finish these kids off and take out the rest of the teen titans members. Once they're out of the way there will no longer be any young generation to stand in our way once we destroy the Justice League" said Arthur._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Arthur thinks he can disobey Master Yamamoto and kill these children without the master saying so. I will not allow him to do this. "Our master gave us specific orders not to kill the titans Arthur, I will not allow you, Chiasa, Yuu, or Blood to betray my master" I told him as I took out my sword._

_"I'm not betraying Master Yamamoto Tetsip I am doing him a favor. You and I both know the Justice League will not join us. Even if we kill them these children will rise against us and ruin our plan. This is both smart and good business Tetsip you should see what I am talking about" Arthur said._

_"No it's not business your disobeying him and betraying his trust by doing this. I still can't believe you got Chiasa and Yuu to agree with this ridiculous idea…wait unless you didn't tell them the plan didn't you?" I realize that Chiasa and Yuu were like me loyal to our master no matter what. I now know why Arthur told me about his plan. "You need me to convince Yuu and Chiasa about the plan don't you?"_

_"Yes that's right I need you to help me, killing the titans is just one part of my plan once their gone I will be able to start my next part of the plan" said Arthur._

_"What next plan? Look I've had enough of this I am not going to allow you to ruin Talsein's plan I am going to kill you right here and now" I was done listening to him and decided to kill him now and explain the rest to master Yamamoto later._

_"[Sigh] I wanted to give you a chance to help but now it seems you have left me with no choice Tetsip" Arthur took out something from his pockets I didn't know what it was but whatever it was I would be ready for it._

_What he took out was actually a piece of short blank piece of paper. I seemed confuse I didn't know what he was planning but still remained cautious of what he may have plan. _

_"You have left me with no choice…good bye Tetsip" Arthur threw the paper over him I waited for something to happen. The paper exploded and the fiery bits of it came falling around me. I still didn't know what he was planning till it was too late. I saw the where the flames landed and saw that they were all forming something. It was a symbol I didn't have a chance to see what it was because I suddenly felt weaker. I looked around and saw where the flames landed began to glow and grow. I fell to my knees and began to have a hard time breathing. I didn't know what was going on, but knew whatever Arthur did was making me weaker by the second. _

_"What's the matter Tetsip feeling weaker all of a sudden? See the titans aren't the only ones I did research on, when Master Yamamoto created you four I did some research on all four of you and find out your weakness in case you ever disobey Talsein. That's right Tetsip I found your kryptonite and now you have lost" Arthur had a smirk on his face. He found out my weakness and I let him use it on me._

_Arthur approached me and grabbed my own sword and looked at it. The one thing I hated more than anything was no one touches my sword except me. "Tetsip it seems you let your pride get the best of you. You thought just because you have been granted the power of fire that you are better than me…wrong I am better than you good bye Tetsip" Arthur aimed my own sword before me and pierced it through my chest. I felt the air leave my body as Arthur has pierced my chest with my own sword. _

_Arthur released the sword and let me fall to the ground with my sword still attached to my body. After that everything began to go dark, and the last thing I saw was Arthur's ugly smirk looking down upon my body. After that nothing but darkness as I closed my eyes and I drifted into the darkness._

_I began to wake up from the darkness and found myself in some pain. I tried moving my arms and felt something solid surrounding me, it was made of wood, it was a box I was in a wooden box at that moment I didn't like were I was. I could barley breath, I tried pushing on the surface of the box but couldn't. I came to the conclusion that Arthur has buried me, either alive or because he thought I was dead. I closed my eyes and began to gather what power I had left and forced it in my hand. As soon as I got enough I forced my hand through the box and crawled out of the dirt._

_As I emerged from the dirt I grabbed what I felt was a snake in my hand. How ironic was it that the very snake I wanted to grab wasn't around so I incinerated the snake, I retracted my arm and grabbed my sword and blew away the dirt around me. _

_I looked around and saw that I was still in the middle of the desert and saw a grave sign behind me. "Damn that felt good I should be thanking Arthur for that dirt nap…in fact I should pay him a visit. I don't know what you're planning Arthur but mark my words I will make you pay for your disobedience and make you pay for betraying master Yamamoto or my name isn't Tetsip the fire reaper" I wiped the dirt from my clothes and headed towards Jump City and seek my vengeance on Arthur._

_Titans tower_

Inside the tower cyborg and brother blood were continuing their fight. Cyborg was still waiting for Blood to make his move. Just then they felt the entire area move like an earthquake.

"Whoa what was that?" asked cyborg as he felt the ground shake.

Blood looked around and guessed the earthquake must have been from Arthur. "It seems my friend Arthur is already taking care of your friends and once he's done with them your next cyborg" said Blood.

"Don't underestimate my friends Blood their a lot tougher than they look even beastboy" said cyborg.

"I doubt that cyborg, you haven't seen what Arthur can do believe me I know" said Blood remembering the first time he fought Arthur and it didn't end well.

"Whatever Blood are you going to make your move or do you want me to make it for you" said cyborg.

"Insolent child do you know who you're talking to, I am Brother Blood and I will not lose to a pathetic nobody like you cyborg" said Blood.

"Yeah this nobody beat your ass once and I will do it again, and if you won't come at me I will" said cyborg as he ran towards blood at a speed even blood couldn't see.

Blood tried to dodge cyborg but he wasn't fast enough. Cyborg emerged in front of him and kicked him in the chest sending him across the floor. Blood got back on his feet but as he looked at where cyborg was he was no longer there. He then felt someone behind him. As he turned around he saw cyborg behind him and deliver an uppercut several punches to the gut and grabbed his head and kicked him in the face with his knees. Blood tried to lay several punches of his own but cyborg dodged them all with his new speed. Blood missed with a punch and cyborg saw his opening he hit blood with a roundhouse kick and threw Blood towards the wall.

Blood was in a daze he couldn't believe at what was happening he was losing to cyborg. The very same cyborg he once beaten in the past was now not only beating him but humiliating him as well. "Damn it this can't be how can I the former headmaster of the once great H.I.V.E academy be losing to you of all people" said Blood as he tried to get back on his feet.

"You still don't get it do you blood, it's not the parts that make me who I am. It's the human part of me that makes me what I am today. That's the part of me that you can ever control or beat" said cyborg.

"Is that right Cyborg, I suppose that's the reason why I couldn't control you then because of your human side. Well it doesn't matter does it because there is no way you will beat me cyborg, your nothing I am smarted than you, I am superior than you, and more importantly I am…" Cyborg heard enough from blood and used his speed to deliver a huge punch to Blood knocking the wind out of him and knocking him out.

Cyborg looked down on his once great foe. "Looks like the student has once again surpassed the teacher Blood" said cyborg. Just then cyborg heard some noises coming from behind him he activated his sonic blaster and was about to fire. But as he turned around the person making the noise was actually Terra.

"Terra what are you doing here you're supposed to be in the safe room" said cyborg turning off his blaster.

"I know I'm supposed to wait inside but I got a little worry when I felt the tower shake so I came out to see what the situation was. And from the looks of things I take it we won?" asked Terra looking around and saw Blood on the ground unconscious.

"Not yet Raven is taking care of the robots Blood brought in, and the other's are still I think are still fighting that Arthur guy" said cyborg.

"Should we go help raven then I mean she can't take them all down right?" asked terra.

Suddenly the two titans heard an explosion behind them and saw several robot parts falling near them. Out of the explosion came raven walking out of the dust.

"Raven? You took care of all of those robots by yourself?" asked terra.

"Yes I did but what are you doing out here Terra? You're supposed to be inside the safe room until it was over" said raven.

"I know but don't worry cyborg defeated Blood so now we don't have to worry about him controlling me anymore" said terra as she pointed to where Blood's unconscious body was.

"Not yet Raven is taking care of the robots Blood brought in, and the other's are still I think are still fighting that Arthur guy" said cyborg.

"Should we go help raven then I mean she can't take them all down right?" asked terra.

Suddenly the two titans heard an explosion behind them and saw several robot parts falling near them. Out of the explosion came raven walking out of the dust.

"Raven? You took care of all of those robots by yourself?" asked terra.

"Yes I did but what are you doing out here Terra? You're supposed to be inside the safe room until it was over" said raven.

"I know but don't worry cyborg defeated Blood so now we don't have to worry about him controlling me anymore" said terra as she pointed to where Blood's unconscious body was.

Raven seemed surprise that cyborg defeated Blood and he didn't have a scratch on him. "I guess Isamu's training paid off huh cyborg?" said raven who smiled at cyborg's success.

"Yeah I guess I should thank Isamu when he gets back…speaking of which heard anything from him?" asked cyborg.

"Hikari contacted me a ten minutes ago and told me she and Isamu took care of the problem and should be back soon" said raven sounding relief that Isamu and his sister were all right.

"Good now let's go help our friends deal with Arthur" said cyborg.

"Can I help too please" said terra as she wanted to go help her friends.

Cyborg and raven looked at each other and knew that it would be too risky to take her with them but knew they were going to need help against Arthur. "Fine just let me tie up blood first then we'll go" said raven as she used her powers to grab a metal beam and tie it around blood.

"All right y'all let's go kick some butt" said cyborg as he led the girls outside.

Back outside robin, starfire, and beastboy were still watching the fight between Arthur and Tetsip. So far the fight has been even between the two men. Tetsip and Arthur have been fighting for a while now and neither man is giving an inch. Tetsip and Arthur collided again with Tetsip's fire sword and Arthur's claws striking each other. Both men pushed the other off and both men landed far from each other and stared down.

The titans seemed surprise at what they were seeing they have never seen a fight like the one their seeing right now. Just then cyborg, raven, and terra came out from the door and saw the others were all right.

"Guys glad to see your all right" said terra relief to see her friends were all right.

"Terra what are you doing here your suppose to be back in the safe room" said robin.

"Don't worry about it I took care of Blood he's knocked out and tied up he won't be going anywhere and wont be controlling terra's mind anymore" said cyborg feeling proud at what he did.

"Dude you defeated Blood good job" said beastboy.

"Yes well done on the victory over Blood" said starfire.

"Thanks so what did I miss?" asked cyborg as he saw Arthur and some other guy fighting.

"Well the guy who's fighting Arthur his name is Tetsip. We don't know who he is but apparently he knows Arthur" said robin.

"And the reason we're not getting involved is because?" asked raven wondering why they haven't gotten involved in the fight.

"Arthur wants to kill us, while the other guy wants to keep us alive so we figure why fight when we can let them fight each other" said robin.

"Smart plan but what happens if this Tetsip guy fails?" asked cyborg.

"Well let's just hope he does enough damage to Arthur so that we can take him down" said robin.

"All we can do now is watch and wait then" said starfire.

"I don't like it but it seems to be the only thing we can do huh" said raven.

"Yep" said beastboy. As the titans looked on, this was the only thing they could do at that moment is wait for the right time to get involved.

Both Tetsip and Arthur stared each other down with blood coming down their arms. Arthur hasn't taken much damage but was getting tired and knew it wouldn't be long before he would run out of power to maintain this form. But knew Tetsip didn't have long either.

Tetsip was panting he was tired he still hasn't healed from his wounds. This fight wouldn't last long and he knew there was one thing left to do. "Arthur you betrayed Master Yamamoto because you felt that these children aren't worth to us, but my master wants them alive so I will do whatever it takes to keep them alive" said Tetsip as he raised his sword.

Arthur knew what Tetsip was going to do and knew he couldn't let that happen. "Not this time Tetsip" said Arthur as he used his speed and snuck up behind Tetsip slicing him across the bag with his claw.

Tetsip fell to his knees in pain. He knew he should have waited till Arthur was caught off guard. "Now then I think this time I should finish you off with my own two hands Tetsip" said Arthur as he expanded his right claw and brought it down. Just as Arthur was about to strike down on Tetsip something grabbed him by his arm, Arthur thought it was the titans interfering in his fight. But as he turned around he was shocked to see how it was.

"Ma-master Yamamoto" said a surprise Arthur seeing his master Talsein Yamamoto behind him.

Talsein stood before Arthur wearing black pants, shirt, and a dark cloak covering his body. "You have disappointed me Arthur attacking my General like this when he can't defend himself" said Talsein as he pulled Arthur away from Tetsip.

"My master I, what-what are you doing here my master" said Arthur as he returned to his human form and bowed before Talsein.

"You never returned to base and Tetsip didn't respond to my calls. I had Misa track him down and she found some of his spiritual remains near a grave site in the middle of Death Valley. The rest I guessed when I sensed your spiritual energy rise fighting the titans…who you wanted to kill without my permission" said Talsein.

"But-it's just that-master I was just thinking of what was best for our plan" said Arthur trying his best to explain to Talsein about the situation.

"Enough Arthur we will talk more back at the base in the mean time you will shut your mouth or I will personally remove it slowly" said Talsein in a threatening tone.

"I understand my master" said a defeated Arthur knowing there was nothing he could say that would change Talsein's mind.

Talsein helped Tetsip on his feet and wiped the dust off his clothes. "How you feeling Tetsip?" asked Talsein in a comfort tone.

"I am fine…I am sorry master I failed you" said Tetsip who didn't want to look at his master in the eye for feeling like he failed him.

"You weren't at your best if you were then you would have had a better chance. For now we will leave and heal your wounds" said Talsein, he looked back at Arthur and knew he needed to be punish. "I will also let you deal Arthur's punishment" whispered Talsein to Tetsip.

Tetsip smiled a bit and liked the idea of hurting Arthur. "Thank you my master…but master just so you know the titans have defeated Blood and Terra is with them" said Tetsip as he pointed to Terra who was behind beastboy and starfire.

Talsein saw Terra and knew what Tetsip was referring to; he let Arthur stand on his feet alone. "Wait here I'll be back" said Talsein as he walked over near the titans. "So you must be the teen titans I have heard so much about. I have to admit I thought you all were just a bunch of children playing hero's but after your performance over Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, and even my old friends the Brotherhood of Evil well I must say bravo dear titans bravo" said Talsein as he gave small claps to the titans.

"Who are you?" asked robin as he was being cautions on who this guy was.

"Oh where my manners of course introductions are meant to be made, my name is Talsein Yamamoto and I am the master of Arthur and Tetsip here" said Talsein as he gave a small bow to the titans.

"So you're the guy who sent these wackos on us" said cyborg.

"Well actually I sent Tetsip to test you titans, but I didn't know Arthur was here to kill you all my mistake. But to be able to force him to his second form well I would like to say you passed the test" said Talsein as he gave another small clap to the titans.

"What test are you talking about?" said raven wondering what Talsein was talking about.

"To see if you all have what it takes to join me and I will say this all of you passed with flying colors" said Talsein.

"Listen Talsein we're not interested in joining you in fact were going to arrest you for what you have caused today" said robin as he took out his staff.

"Now, now robin first of all there is no need for violence and second what are you arresting me for in my view I saved your lives if I hadn't arrived Arthur would have killed Tetsip and all of you. I don't see anything I did was illegal" said Talsein.

"Oh yeah what about brainwashing terra, releasing the criminals we caught back in France, and sending that Yemon guy to try and kill Isamu" said beastboy.

"Hmmm those sounds like a lot of serious charges indeed but if all of them were true. First of all Terra swore her allegiance to me she wanted to forget about what she did I didn't force her to forget it was of her own will, I released her from her stone prison and gave her a new lease on life. Second you have no prove I release such criminals but whoever did it I'm sure will be caught and be punished for such a serious crime" said Talsein in a sarcastic tone.

"And third you have no prove I send this Yemon man who came to harm Isamu. So my children you see I haven't committed any serious or such crime "said Talsein.

The titans knew Talsein was right, they didn't have prove that he did anything illegal all they were told from Yemon was he was send by his master but never said it was Talsein, nor have prove he released the criminals or that he hurt Terra. It was Blood and Arthur who hurt her. Still they weren't going to allow him to take Terra even if she did pledge her loyalty to him.

"Speaking of terra I believe you are still abiding by our contract which said you would pledge your loyalty to me so long as I released you from you rocky prison and gave you a new life. So my dear it's time for you to come with me and join my covenant" said Talsein.

"But I don't remember making such a deal" said Terra.

"Of course you do my dear don't you lie you do remember and you gave me your word you would join me" said Talsein.

Terra did remember but she knew at that time she would have done anything to be free from her stone prison. She didn't want to go anywhere with someone who tried to control her. She wanted to be free and stay with her friends.

"Terra my dear come with me now or else" said Talsein in a threatening tone.

"Terra's not going with you" said beastboy standing between terra and Talsein.

"I agree she belongs with us she's our friend" said cyborg as he activated his sonic canon.

"We will not allow you to take our friend" said starfire as she powered up her starbolts.

"Terra swore her allegiance to me if she won't join me then there will be severe punishment" said Talsein.

"She's not going with you Talsein" said raven defending terra much to terra's surprise.

"She's staying us, if you want her you'll have to go through us" said robin. As the titans surrounded terra vowing to protect her. Terra was surprise by what she was seeing; her friends were willing to protect her with their lives, even after all she did to them they are willing to fight for her and protect her. She felt happy that her friends not only trusted her again but were willing to defend her.

"Very well then if you kids which to stand in my way so be it" said Talsein as she took out his sword.

"Not so fast Talsein you're ours" Talsein looked up and saw a white blast heading his way. Talsein moved out of the way as the blast hit where he stood. Talsein looked up and saw two people appear before the titans. It was Isamu and Hikari and they appeared before Talsein still in their bankai form.

"Well it's been a long time hasn't it Isamu Ishida" said Talsein as he smiled seeing Isamu again.

"Finally after ten years of searching we finally found you. The man who killed our parents Talsein Yamamoto" said Isamu. The titans seemed surprise by what they just heard that Isamu and Hikari's parents were killed by Talsein.

"Come now Isamu are you still mad at me for what I did to your parents. The deaths of your parents were their own fault they died because they refused to join me and now their death is on their own blood" said Talsein.

"You killed our parents because they didn't want to join your stupid covenant" said Hikari who couldn't believe that was the reason her parents died.

"Well that and your parents wanted to bring me in to the soul society. I couldn't let that happened so your parent's death was their own fault" said Talsein.

"Talsein, Hikari and I vowed we would avenge their death and that's exactly what we will do" said Isamu as he powered up his zanpakuto.

"Well now if that's what you want to do bring it on Isamu show me the power you have learned in these last few years" said Talsein as he backed up a little and waited for Isamu to make his move.

"Isamu wait you shouldn't attack he's up to something" said Hikari trying to stop Isamu from attacking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Isamu what his sister meant.

"Listen I want to make him pay for all he did too, but we're still not at one hundred percent after our fights with Yuu and Chiasa maybe we shouldn't fight him" said Hikari.

"And let him go I don't think so" said Isamu refusing to let the man who killed his parents go free.

"Isamu I agree with your sister don't fight him" said raven trying to calm Isamu down. She could sense the anger and rage inside him and knew if he attacked he would get hurt or worse.

"Don't do it dude" said beastboy trying also to keep Isamu from fighting.

"Please don't attack him out of anger" said starfire.

"Isamu revenge isn't worth getting killed over believe me I know" said robin understanding what Isamu was going through.

Isamu didn't want to let Talsein go, but what his friends were telling him was true. If he fought Talsein now he wouldn't stand a chance. He was tired and knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Big brother don't do it please I want to make him pay too, but you and I both know we're not ready against him" said Hikari trying to stop her brother from fighting Talsein.

Isamu decided to listen to his friends and sister. He lowered his sword and decided to let his anger go for now. "Fine your right…Talsein I won't fight you, but as for Terra she's staying and if you want her you will have to go through all of us" said Isamu.

"Your pathetic boy, you're just as weak as your parents and Ronin. What makes you think I won't kill you, your sister, and your little friends?" said Talsein as he prepared to pull out his sword.

"Because I know you want me alive right? I know you want me and my friends alive for some reason. I don't care what the reason is my friends and I will never join you so if you want Terra come and take her" said Isamu as he lifted his sword and waited for Talsein to make his move.

Talsein didn't say a word he knew he could knock these children out and take the girl. But he knew if the boy and his sister would be difficult to knock out, which to him would require using his zanpakuto. If he did Ronin or a soul reaper would sense his presence and stop him. He looked over where Terra was and knew what he needed to do.

"Very well Isamu you may keep the girl for now at least. As for you the titans you will join me one way or another including you Isamu. You will see things my way soon but for now since the holidays are upon us I give you and your little friends your time of peace. But next time we meet we will settle this score my way" said Talsein as he put his sword away.

"The next time we meet Talsein I _will_ finish this but not out of vengeance but for my friends and family" said Isamu.

"Ooooh very scary Isamu now I _really _do hope we meet again because I believe our fight will be not only great but legendary. Well until then see you all later and have a happy holiday" said Talsein as he walked back towards Tetsip and Arthur. Talsein looked back at Isamu one more time before disappearing into thin air. Isamu and the others all gave out a sigh of relief they were glad it was over…at least for now.

_Paris, France_

Meanwhile in the middle of Paris, France was the Eiffel Tower. On top of the tower was a women wearing a black dress, had her hair tied, and was looking out the city view. "Hello Ronin it's been a while hasn't it" said the women as she saw Ronin Suzuki emerge from the shadow wearing his soul reaper clothes.

"Hello Hanako how have you been?" asked Ronin as he approached Hanako.

"Fine just came from a dinner party with the French ambassador. I guess it's true about French politics their real dull" said Hanako.

"That's why I gave up being a soul reaper captain it's always politics with those people. Their laws are so harsh and the homes for souls who come to live in the soul society…[sigh] sometimes I just want to find a place where I don't have to worry about this crap" said Ronin.

"I agree but I suppose once we find Talsein and bring him to justice we will finally be able to find that place and live out the rest of our lives in peace" said Hanako.

"What you need to do is find yourself a man. There is no point in staying with an old guy like me" said Ronin.

"I will find a man when you find yourself a beautiful woman to be with" said Hanako laughing a little.

"Please like there is any women out there who would go out with an old guy like me" said Ronin.

"What about that woman you met on Themyscira I heard you and her had some good times in the past" said Hanako.

"First of all I was drunk and young and didn't know what I was doing. Besides it was more of a one night thing with her it didn't mean anything" said Ronin.

"Right whatever you say old man" said Hanako punching Ronin on the shoulder softly.

"Whatever anyways I got to go I was suppose to got see Isamu and give him his late birthday present" said Ronin as he was going to leave.

"Grandpa I know Talsein was in Jump city, Captain Kuchiki told me. You don't have to keep lying to me grandpa" said Hanako looking back at her grandfather Ronin.

"I'm sorry Hanako I just don't want you to looking for him again and become like him…I lost my wife, my daughter, and my best friends. I don't want to lose my granddaughter, Isamu or Hikari" said Ronin.

"Don't worry Grandpa I won't. While you're there visiting give this letter to Hikari and my gift to Isamu" said Hanako as she gave Ronin a letter.

"Please tell me you didn't get Isamu another puzzle game" said Ronin remembering all the presents Hanako has gotten for the kids were puzzle games. Hikari would figure them out easily but Isamu took him days to figure it out.

"Not my fault my apprentice could figure them out before you're…anyways no it's not a puzzle game but it's something for him to use in the future" said Hanako.

"Fine got to go if I'm going to catch my plane…you going to be okay then Hanako" asked Ronin.

"I'll be fine grandpa don't worry about me" said Hanako reassuring her grandfather she would be all right.

"Okay then well bye for now and take care" said Ronin as he left to the elevator and headed down.

Hanako looked out into the city again and sighted. **One day we will meet again Talsein and I will make you pay for what you have done to my mother.** Hanako looked at her necklace and held it in her hands. **We'll meet again soon…father.**

**What a twist…have been watching robot chicken and that guy M. Night Shyamalan would say what a twist. Annoying I know since he fucked up movies like Avatar the last airbender or "The Happening". Bastard anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter there is only one more chapter to go before I end this story, I will say this there will be a sequel but I'm not sure when I will have it done. The next chapter will happen soon and it will be the last one of this story. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter and how it turned out see ya later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINALLY chapter 20 is here and this is the last story of the Teen reaper. I am so glad to have finally finished a story I set out to finish months ago. Thank you to all the readers who have not only read my story but have given it good reviews. Thank you everyone I appreciate all the support I have received and I thank my friends for helping me with the story including some fanfic people. 08 for helping me with the story, Patattack for the reviews, and those who have made my story their favorite thank you all.**

**Now in this chapter the other half of it will take place during Christmas eve…maybe I should have waited until December to upload this chapter…nah its good, if I did that then I would lose readers…NOOOOOOOOOOO!...oh well it doesn't matter right anyways this will be the last story of the Teen Reaper I hope you all like the way I ended this story, anyways here we go the final chapter.**

**Season End**

_Titans Tower_

After Talsein left with Arthur and Tetsip, the titans decided to take care of Brother Blood. Cyborg, Hikari, and Robin decided to take him to jail while Beastboy Terra and Starfire stayed behind to clean up the tower. Isamu was in the medical room with Raven healing his wounds; they were on the medical bed with raven patching up Isamu's wounds. When the fight was over raven went over to see if Isamu was all right. When she saw him covered in wounds and his clothes trenched in blood she gave Isamu an angry look, Isamu saw the look and knew he was in trouble with his girlfriend.

Isamu knew why she was angry with him; he promised her he would come back in one piece meaning no wounds or blood. So seeing him covered with the wounds and blood didn't help keep his promise. When they were alone raven punched Isamu in the arm.

"Ow careful Rachel what was that for?" asked Isamu.

"You're an idiot you know that, you promised me you would come back in one piece and when you do you're covered in blood and cuts, you idiot" said raven as she was bandaging up Isamu's right arm.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm an idiot you've been telling that since we met and since I became your boyfriend" said Isamu trying his best to make raven smile.

"Well I wouldn't call you an idiot if you stop coming back from a fight without a scratch" said raven as she tighten the bandage making Isamu hiss in pain a little.

"Careful Rachel look I'm sorry I didn't come back in one piece like I said I would but in my defense it was that dogs fault, if she didn't get involved I wouldn't be in the condition I am in" said Isamu as he tried to convince raven it wasn't his fault.

When Isamu and Hikari came back they brought the puppy Nicki with them. Hikari wanted to keep the dog and was able to convince robin to let them keep the dog provided they take care of it. When Hikari put the dog down it tackled Isamu once again licking him in the face again. Isamu complained why the dog kept licking him receiving several smirks from the titans. Isamu wondered what was so funny and asked them; apparently Isamu wasn't the first titan to have a dog lick them in the face. They explained that the same happened to raven except it was with an alien dog.

"Don't blame the dog Isamu you're the one who wanted to save her from harm" said raven, she didn't like the dog since everytime it licked Isamu it would remind her of her experience with the alien dog.

"Fine it's my fault I got hurt happy I'm sorry?" said Isamu.

"No I'm not happy Isamu" said raven as she got off the bed and looked out the window with a sad look on her face.

Isamu felt bad he could tell raven was very worried about him. Coming back injured again didn't help her feel the way she did. "Rachel I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you worried, I promise the next them I fight I will try not to get injured" said Isamu as he got off the bed and put his arm over her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Isamu it's not just that, when you confronted Talsein I was worried about you. I was afraid you would do something stupid and die infront of me" said raven as tears were forming in her eyes. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you so much that if anything happens to you…I don't know what I would do" said raven.

Isamu remembered how he acted around Talsein. He knew if he fought Talsein in his condition he would have died, at that time he didn't care if he did. But after hearing his friends, his sister, and raven tell him to stop. He did stop and in a way he was glad he did. He didn't like the way he felt towards Talsein, he didn't like how he acted around his friends, his sister, or in front of raven. He gave raven a hug to try and comfort her, he was very glad nothing bad happened to his love ones.

"Rachel I promise you I will never do something that stupid again. You won't lose me and I won't lose you no matter what…I love you Rachel do you forgive me?" asked Isamu wondering if raven has accepted his apology.

Isamu then felt raven return the hug, Isamu looked down and saw raven smiling. "I love you too Isamu and yes I forgive you, even if your acted like an idiot" said raven accepting Isamu's apology. Isamu tried to kiss raven but she moved her face before Isamu could kiss her.

"Um what's wrong now I thought you said you forgave me" Isamu wondered why raven turned away.

"Because you smell like dog" said raven as she broke the hug.

"Ah come on you're going to let dog smell ruin a great moment like this" said Isamu.

"Take a shower and brush you teeth. If the smell of dog is still on you then we will have to postpone the kiss see ya" said raven as she left the room and headed to her room.

Isamu couldn't believe what just happened; a beautiful moment was ruined because of that darn dog. "I may be a dog lover but that dog is going to pay for this" said Isamu as he picked up his sword and headed towards his room as soon as he left the room he was once again tackled by the dog. "Damn it this is not the kiss I wanted" said Isamu trying to get Nicki off of him.

_Moscow, Russia_

Back in Russia Talsein Yamamoto, Arthur, and Tetsip arrived back at the mansion. During the time Arthur was given a chance to explain his actions, like US justice system Talsein would give Arthur a chance to defend himself and be judged. During this time Misa was given orders to heal Tetsip's wounds.

"How could you have let Arthur fool you like this Tetsip, you must be getting soft around Master Yamamoto haven't you?" said Misa as she cleaned Tetsip's wounds.

"I haven't gotten soft women, I merely let my guard down for a moment…it will not happen again" said Tetsip.

"Whatever you say Tetsip" said Misa as she finished cleaning the wound and was going to prepare to heal it. "So what do you think of the boy Master Yamamoto is interested in" asked Misa.

"The boy is strong; to be able to beat Chiasa in his bankai and elemental god form is impressive. But he still has a long way to go before he reaches Master Yamamoto's or my power" said Tetsip.

"Interesting I wonder if he will accept our offer" wondered Misa as she finished healing Tetsip.

"If he doesn't then he will die just like his parents. Thanks for healing me Misa I need to go now and see what's Arthur's faith is" said Tetsip as he got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Is he cute?" asked Misa.

"What? Who?" asked Tetsip wondering who Misa was talking about as he stopped at the door.

"The boy of course I heard he's cute, is he?" asked Misa as she got off the bed and headed towards Tetsip.

"You like them young huh? I always thought you like older guys like me" said Tetsip.

Misa leaned forward and gave Tetsip a passionate kiss; this went on for only a few seconds before breaking the kiss. "I go both ways my love" said Misa as she opened the door and walked out the room.

Tetsip stood at the door smiling at the kiss he received. "Damn" was all Tetsip said as he walked out the room and headed towards the main hall.

In the main hall of Talsein's house, Talsein had just finished hearing Arthur's explanation. Talsein took a minute to decide on what to do with Arthur. After a minute passed by Talsein made his choice on the punishment "I have made my choice Arthur for your betrayal I sentence you to…death" said Talsein many of Talsein's followers were in the room and were surprise by Talsein's decision. Arthur has served Talsein for twenty years; he became the first follower of Talsein to be put to death.

"Have anything to say Arthur before the sentence is carried out?" asked Talsein as he waited for Arthur to say his last words.

Arthur stood infront of everyone adjusting his suit and tie. Removed his glasses and looked at Talsein in the eyes. "I just want to say Master that I am truly sorry for betraying your trust the way I did. But now looking around and seeing all of you people who are loyal to Talsein I have to say…you're all pathetic" said Arthur.

Everyone seemed surprise by what Arthur said about them. "Including you Talsein, you promised all of us that you would change the world and create a utopia for us all. Well where is it hmm where is this so called utopia you promised us you would bring?" asked Arthur as he threw the table that was infront of him to the ground.

"Your plan to make it happen will never work, my plan would have worked. Wiping out every single hero on this planet and its criminals the entire world would have fallen to our knees. Crime would disappear, war would be a thing of the past, and there would no longer be any conflict. My plan Talsein would have worked if you just listen to me for once in your pathetic excuse of a life" shouted Arthur.

Talsein didn't seem faze by Arthur's words. He stood there waiting for him to finish so he would tell him what he wanted to say.

"And you know what the worse of your plan is? Even if you accomplish controlling his powers they will never help you defeat the soul society. The minute you try something is the minute you fail. So go ahead Talsein kill me, because my death will show that his so called utopia is nothing more than a dream" said Arthur.

When he finished he looked around and saw many of the followers were still surprise by what he just said. Arthur cleared his throat readjusted his tie, pulled his hair back, and waited for Talsein to respond.

Much to everyone's surprise Talsein began to laugh, it was a quite laugh at first, but soon it became a loud laughter. Everyone wondered what Talsein was laughing about, so did Arthur who wondered the same thing. Finally Talsein calmed down a bit and decided to tell Arthur what he thought.

"A dream Arthur? No what I have plan is not a dream; it is going to be soon a reality. My original plan was to control his powers and recreate this world. But I found something better, you see with the power I hope to receive and combine this with another similar power I can not only recreate this world but I can mount an army large and strong enough to engulf the soul society in flames" said Talsein.

Arthur wondered what this plan was and how he didn't know about it. "But you see Arthur there is one flaw to it, I must battle an opposite of mine who will try and stop me. But if I can convert my opposite and make him surrender then I will be able to recreate the world" said Talsein as he approached the window near him.

"But who is this oppose…wait" Arthur realized who this opposite was and now knows why Talsein didn't want him dead. "Isamu Ishida is your opposite isn't he? Of course ying and yang, light against darkness, good and evil that's why you didn't want him dead and convert him" said Arthur as he figured out Talsein's plan.

"Correct my dear boy I knew from the moment I met him and saw him today that he was the one who I was destined to face. Once I convert him he will help me recreate this world and the earth will be reborn" said Talsein.

"But what if he refuses? From what I saw he won't join you" said Arthur.

"True but like I said he can fight me to stop me from transforming this world. But I doubt he will, from what I saw in his performance he is still weak against me. So either way my dear Arthur I will win in the end. Now then Arthur since it seems your done talking time for you to die" said Talsein.

Arthur saw three of the guards approach him. Arthur refused to die this way, he transformed and attacked the guards killing two of them and wounding the other. The followers moved out of the way so not to get killed. Tetsip came in and saw what was going on he tried to get through but saw his master give him a signal not to get involved.

"Talsein I wasted my twenty years of life on your dream. Now I know if I die I will take you with me" said Arthur as he expanded his claws and charged at Talsein.

Talsein took out his sword and striked. "Howl **Kuro ōkami (black wolf)**" said Talsein as his sword changed form and in high speed he cut off Arthur's head. Arthur's head fell to the ground rolling near the books Talsein had in his main hall. Talsein quickly put his sword back into his sheath before anyone saw it.

Tetsip approached Arthur's dead body and was disappointed that he didn't get his chance to kill and finish off Arthur. Though seeing him fall before his master was more than enough. "Tetsip get that pathetic carcass off my rug and my house" said Talsein as he headed out the door.

"As you wish my master" said Tetsip as he took out his sword and was prepared to incinerate the body.

"Just don't burn the rug it's brand new" said Talsein as he left the room with his followers.

Tetsip just smiled as his master left, he knew to get rid of the body and not leave any burn marks would be a challenge one he was up for.

As Talsein walked down the halls of his house he looked around and heard some of his disciples whisper about what Arthur had said back in the main hall. He knew he didn't like what Arthur said the last thing he needed was another rebel causing trouble. But knew after what he did to Arthur and what he had in store for Isamu that would put to stop of anykind of rebellion in his formation.

Talsein entered in his room and ordered his disciples to go and rest. As he entered his room he went over towards the window and looked out into the night. Then he heard a soft creak behind him. "I take it you took care of our business deal down in Gotham" asked Talsein as a man wearing a dark robe, dark hood covering his face, and dark clothes appeared behind him.

The man bowed before him and responded in a soft voice. "I have master it took a while seeing as criminals like the Joker, Two-face, and Black Mask were hard to convince but after a little time alone with them I was able to complete the mission" said the hooded man.

"Excellent work, now that we have control over Gotham's criminals and thanks to our friend Lex Luthor we are a few steps closer to achieving our goal" said Talsein pleased to hear that his plan is going well despite what happened today.

"What is my next mission master?" asked the hooded man.

"I want you to go to keep Luthor out of trouble the last thing I need is him going to jail again" ordered Talsein.

"I understand master, I shall keep Luthor out of trouble" said the hooded man as he disappeared from the room.

Talsein stood alone in his room looking out the window into the full moon. **Soon everything will go as I planned…I only wished you were here** **Hayami.**

_Titans tower_

Back at titans tower most of everyone had headed off to bed after a long battle they just had. Hikari took Nicki to her room to sleep with which was okay with Isamu. It was around one in the morning and there was not a sound in the titan's tower. Around this time Isamu woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He hated waking up in the middle of a good dream, and he was having a good dream before he was called to go to the bathroom.

As he left the bathroom he sensed a strong spiritual pressure. He knew who it belonged to and decided to confront this person. Isamu took the elevator straight to the roof and opened the door he stepped out into the roof and looked around to see there was no one here. Isamu kept his eyes opened he knows there is someone here and knew he was hiding somewhere.

Isamu finally knew where he was. "You know you used to tell me 'it's very rude to sneak up on someone unannounced from behind'…Master Suzuki" said Isamu as he saw his master appear behind him.

"Isamu Ishida I see you have been slacking off a bit. Before you would have found me when you entered the door" said Ronin.

"True but as you can see I'm not at 100 percent so you can't blame me for being off a little" said Isamu who was happy to see his old master again.

"That's still no excuse my young apprentice I used to fight an army of three hundred hollows and ten menos grandes and didn't make any excuse when I got injured" said Ronin as he told Isamu about one of his past fights.

"Well maybe my excuse is I just fought an elemental reaper and just met the man who killed my parents" said Isamu as he walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down.

"Oh I see well now that's um actually a pretty good excuse" said Ronin as he walked over towards Isamu and sat down next to him. Ronin knew Talsein made himself known to the titans but didn't know he confronted Isamu as well. "So I take it Hikari confronted him as well?" asked Ronin.

"Yeah we both did" said Isamu.

"I'm sorry Isamu I wished I was there" said Ronin.

"Master he told us the reason he killed our parents was because they refused to join him and because they wanted to bring him in to justice. Is that true?" asked Isamu.

"[Sigh] yes it is. Your father was part of my squad when I was captain in the soul society; in fact he was my lieutenant. And your mother was Talsein's lieutenant when he was captain of the soul society. Your mother looked up to Talsein because he was once a good man before falling to darkness" said Ronin.

"How did it happen master?" asked Isamu wanting to know the truth about how Talsein became what he was today.

"What did he do to become the monster he is today" said Hikari as she emerged from the door and into the roof.

"How long have you been there Hikari?" asked Ronin surprise to see Hikari at the door.

"I woke up to take Nicki out for the bathroom. I sensed your presence when we got back inside, I put her to bed before coming up here" said Hikari as she sat next to Isamu. "Can you tell us why a man mom used to look up to turn out the way he did?" asked Hikari.

"I suppose since your both here I should tell you. Talsein was the son of the first captain of the soul society. Talsein had so much potential when he began training to become a soul reaper, I know because I used to train him" said Ronin. Hikari and Isamu looked surprise to hear their master used to train the man who killer their parents.

"I asked his father to let me train him, I thought I could help this boy reach the potential he would need to be the man I had hoped he would be one day. At that time he did, he became the youngest soul reaper captain in history and became the youngest to have mastered his shikai and bankai, and kido spells. I was proud of him and looked to him like a son…in truth he did when he married my daughter Hayami" said Ronin as he told the kids about his daughter Hayami.

"She was my only child, when she was born her mother died. Her made me very sad, but to see my daughter was alive made me feel relief that a part of my wife still lived on in Hayami. She and Talsein fell in love when I began training him, I knew they loved each other and that made me try to make Talsein the man I wanted him to be. I wanted someone one day to find a good man so my daughter would marry. I knew one day if I died I wanted someone to take care of my daughter, someone to protect her from harm, take care of her when she would be ill, and be a good husband. So when Talsein proposed to her and she accepted that made me very happy and glad she found someone to be with. A year later their first child was born making me a grandfather to me that was the happiest time I have ever had" said Ronin almost sounding happy as he remembered the time when he was happy.

Isamu and Hikari felt happy that there was a time Ronin was very happy, but knew from experience that every good story had a bad twist involved.

"Over time Talsein had begun to change however, he saw humanity as greedy, heartless, and empty creatures that are nothing but destroyers of this planet. Talsein saw many wars where people would kill for money, power, and control. He has seen civilizations destroyed by wars and conquest, he has seen people slaughter and murdered for no reason, and has seen things that can only come from one's nightmares" said Ronin.

"I had told him what humanity does is not our concern, but I knew he wasn't going to let that go. One day I found out he killed an army of soldiers during world war one. He saw the soldiers execute an entire village thinking they were supplying food to the enemy. Talsein had seen enough he hunted down the soldiers and killed them all without mercy. News of this spread to the soul society and Talsein was wanted for these crimes. Talsein escaped into the human world and hid for months. Hayami eventually found him and tried to convince him to come back and face his crimes. What she didn't know was I was following her and confronted Talsein. I pleaded with him to return but he refused telling me that humanity doesn't deserve to exist and that if he doesn't do something humanity would destroy this world. After several attempts Talsein refused to come back, I didn't have a choice I was a captain of the soul society and tried to take him back by force. We were both evenly matched and at one point he nearly killed me till…Hayami sacrificed herself to save me. Talsein's blade pierced through her and she died in my arms, right in front of his daughter who followed me and her mother. Talsein didn't say a word, he was shocked at what he did, and he killed the women he loved right in front of his own child. He looked at his daughter and back at me. At that moment I knew right there and then that he wasn't coming back. He murdered his own wife and knows that he can never return. He gave one last look at me and his former family and disappeared" said Ronin as he got off the edge of the roof and walked a little.

Isamu and Hikari were speechless; they never knew that the man who killed their parents was once an honorable man who their parents looked up to. "Master why didn't you tell us the truth, why keep it such a big secret?" asked Isamu as he and Hikari got up and went towards Ronin.

"I didn't tell you guys because I was concern, I didn't think you guys were ready to know the truth. I wanted to wait until I was sure you wouldn't try to kill Talsein out of hatred" said Ronin as he turned to face Isamu and Hikari.

"What do you mean hatred master Suzuki?" asked Hikari.

"Talsein once told me that humanity will do anything for money, power, and even vengeance. That they would seek out the person who harmed the people they love and commit the same harm to that person who had wronged them. My concern was if you two try to kill him out of hate you would be proving him right and fall down the same path as he did" said Ronin.

The two siblings looked at each other and Isamu knew what his master meant. "The thing master is I almost did when I confronted him. Talsein killed our parents and he was right infront of me, I wanted to kill him, and I wanted to make him pay for what he did, what he put us through" said Isamu as he tighten his fist out of anger.

"I felt so much anger and hatred building up inside me and I wanted to release it on him. But my friends, Hikari, and raven convinced me not to do it that vengeance wasn't worth it so I calmed down and let him go" said Isamu.

"I see well then there may be some hope after all. If you fight Talsein again don't fight out of vengeance but fight for something else. Like you did for raven when you protected her from her brothers" said Ronin.

"So your saying the next time we fight him it shouldn't be out of anger but to protect the people we care about" asked Hikari.

"Exactly Hikari just like I fight to protect you two and Hanako, you two can fight for your friends and the people you love and would protect" said Ronin.

Isamu thought for a moment and knew what Ronin said was true. He didn't just train hard so he would seek his vengeance on Talsein; he did it to protect his sister from harm. The same when he fought to protect raven and the others, he cared about them and fought to protect them no matter what.

"Well my children that's it that's all I can tell you about Talsein, anything else?" asked Ronin.

"No nothing thanks master Suzuki" said Hikari as she gave Ronin a hug.

"You're welcome little Hikari" said Ronin as he returned the hug. "Isamu not going to come and give your master a hug?" asked Ronin waiting for Isamu to give him a hug.

"Yeah master I'm 19 years old I think I'm a little old to be giving hugs" said Isamu trying to act cool.

"Well I'm not" said Ronin.

"All right fine just for you old man" said Isamu as he joined Hikari and Ronin for a hug.

"There we go now Isamu sorry I missed your birthday so Hanako and I got you your presents to make up for it" said Ronin as he pulled out two gifts from his coat. "The first one is from Hanako not sure what it is though, but when it comes to that girl who knows what you will get" said Ronin remembering all of the past presents he and the kids got from Hanako.

Isamu opened it and saw that it was a new pairs of black fighting gloves. "Wow thanks master their great" said Isamu as he put the gloves on and felt they were different than the last ones.

"Well like Master Suzuki said you never know what you will get with Master Hanako" said Hikari.

"Those gloves if I remember correctly can resist sharp objects like a swords and heat resistant as well so those will come in handy in the future" said Ronin as he explained to Isamu what the gloves could do.

"Master Hanako made them?" asked Hikari looking at the gloves.

"Yeah she made them several weeks ago when she visited the soul society" explained Ronin to Hikari.

"Thanks so what's the other one?" asked Isamu as he pointed to the other small present.

"Oh well this one is from me" said Ronin as he gave Isamu his gift.

Isamu slowly opened the present and was surprise to see what he got. It was a necklace with a wolf symbol carved in wood on it. "Huh well this is indeed new for master" said Isamu surprise to see what he got.

"I found it a month ago when I was visiting an old friend down in Japan I went to visit your parents…grave site to pay my respects" said Ronin as he explained to Isamu what he did.

"You-you went to see them huh" said Isamu, he and Hikari's expression turned to sadness since it's been a long time since they visited their parents resting place.

"Yeah anyways while I was there I spotted a white female wolf and several others behind her. She looked at me and I knew who it was, it was the same wolf I encountered years ago when you were born Isamu" said Ronin.

"Wait what wolf master what are you talking about?" asked Isamu who seemed confuse on what his master was saying.

"See long ago before you were born your parents lived near some mountains in Japan. When your mother was going into labor I was asked to come and assist your parents in taking her to the hospital. But due to some unfortunate events I suffered before arriving I couldn't help your parents get you to the hospital" said Ronin smiling a little as he remembered what he did before coming to help Isamu and Hikari's parents.

"Sooo what did you guys do?" asked Hikari.

"Well we did what he had to do at that time, I helped deliver the baby aka you Isamu" said Ronin.

"Wait you helped deliver me, why didn't my dad do it?" asked Isamu.

"Well if I wasn't there it would have been up to your father to perform the delivery, but since I was there it was his job to help your mother go through with pain she was feeling trying to get a child out of her" said Ronin as he laughed a little when he referred the child to Isamu.

"Ha ha ha very funny master continue" laughed Isamu in sarcasim.

"Okay Isamu well we had to do the delivery inside your parent's house, it was snowing outside so we couldn't take the car. Anyways after you were born I heard some noises outside, I went outside and saw it was a young white female wolf. I seemed surprise to see the wolf, normally wolfs are with their packs. But this one was different, I don't know why but when I saw the look in her eyes I knew this wasn't a normal wolf. When your parents called me over I looked over to see where the wolf was, she was gone I didn't know where so I went back inside and your parents showed me something…on your right shoulder there a small wolf mark on your arm" said Ronin as he pointed to Isamu's right arm.

Isamu removed his sleeve and looked at the wolf mark. He always wondered why he had the mark and wondered if it had anything to do with this wolf Ronin talked about.

"I wondered what it meant the marking or wondered if the wolf had something to do with the mark. But since I never saw it again I decided to drop it, so seeing it again after all this time well you could imagine what I was thinking" said Ronin.

"So what happen with the wolf?" asked Hikari.

"Nothing it looked at me and I looked at her back, we did this for a few seconds till it ran off. A guy my age shouldn't be running so I walked over towards where it stood, and found the necklace. I picked it up and thought decided to visit the village where your parents lived to find some info on this wolf" said Ronin.

"Wa there?" asked Isamu wondering if there was something about the wolf.

"Well it turns out this wolf has been around for sometime, not as long as me of course but a long time. No one knows what the story is about her but the wolf has been known to help people who had goodness in their heart or helped bring them good luck. Well Isamu it turns out the day you were born was also the day the wolf was first born as well. I thought it was nothing till I found out its name…its name is **Shiroi ōkami**" said Ronin.

"Wait that's the name of my…" Isamu looked at his sword and soon he realized what this meant.

"That's right the name of your zanpakuto is the same as the name of the wolf. So in my mind a part of her was passed on to you" said Ronin.

"I guess so, thanks Master" said Isamu as he couldn't believe that a part of a some sort of spiritual wolf was inside of his zanpakuto…more of inside him actually.

"You're welcome kid" said Ronin as patted Isamu on the back slightly.

"That's so cool, master did the same happen with me then?" asked Hikari wondering if a white fox visited her when she was born.

"Don't know didn't arrive to see you until after you were born kid" said Ronin.

"Aww no fair" huffed Hikari, she seemed mad that a white spiritual wolf visited her brother and no fox visited her.

Ronin looked at his watch and realized that it was getting late. "Well I time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail see ya kids take care" said Ronin as he gave both kids another hug.

"Wait Master could you um tell Master Hanako I want to stay with my brother till Christmas and new year's please" said Hikari asking Ronin to tell Hanako she wanted to stay.

"Actually that's something I wanted to tell you, see after your performance yesterday Hanako and I decided to let you stay with your brother and the titans" said Ronin.

"You mean I can stay and be a titan like Isamu" Hikari was surprise that she could stay with her brother and her new friends. "Thank you thank you thank you Master I promise I will not let you or Master Hanako down" said an excited Hikari who was glad she was staying.

"No problem kid, Isamu I except you to take care of your sister now you hear" said Ronin telling Isamu to take care of his sister.

"Yes captain my captain" said Isamu as he gave a salute to his master.

"Good now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some breakfast" said Ronin.

"Um the stores aren't opened" said Hikari.

"Not the one I saw earlier see ya kids" said Ronin as he disappeared into the night.

"Well this week has become more interesting hasn't it [yawn] well I think its time we headed off to bed" said Isamu as he headed towards the door till he saw Hikari was still on the roof. "Hey it's getting late you should head to bed" said Isamu to his sister.

"Isamu Master Ronin never told us what happened to Talsein's daughter didn't he?" said Hikari remembering Ronin never said what Talsein's daughter's name was.

"I think he did Hikari don't you know who it is?" said Isamu.

"No who is it?" asked Hikari wondering who it is.

"I think you do know after all she did have his eyes" said Isamu as he headed down the roof.

Hikari thought for a moment to think of what Isamu meant. Then the answer came to her and she couldn't believe it. "Master Hanako is Talsein's daughter?" Hikari couldn't believe her own master was the child of the man who killed her parents.

"Whoa that's both cool and spooky" said Hikari now remembering what her Hanako meant by she knew what Hikari was going through after her parents died.

_Paris, France_

Hanako had arrived to her hotel room two hours ago. She went towards the balcony of her room and looked out into the beautiful city of Paris. She remembered her time in Paris after her mom died. It was the same place her grandfather took her for her sixteen birthday. She was twelve when her mom died and everytime she thought about it, it made her cry. But when her grandfather took her to Paris it made her feel a little better since her grandfather gave her the best birthday she ever had. Even if it was fourteen years ago she would come to Paris to feel a little better.

Hanako felt someone behind her and knew who it was. She lifted her dress slightly and grabbed a small knife she had tied to her leg and used flash step to come behind the intruder holding the knife to the intruder's neck and had one of its arm behind its back. Hanako knew who it was and didn't like it when he tried to sneak up on her.

"You know my grandfather says it's rude to sneak up on people unannounced…Slade" said Hanako as she held the knife close to Slade's neck.

"True my dear but I figure you knew I was here the moment you walked into the room, or have you gotten soft on me dear" said Slade.

Hanako tighten her grip on Slade's arm. "Don't push it Slade if I wanted to I would break your arm, slit your throat and castrate you Slade…does that sound like I have gotten soft?" said Hanako as she slowly tighten Slade's arm.

"Well you sound a lot like your father don't you little girl" said Slade mocking Hanako.

Hanako cut a bit of Slade's neck making him bleed and causing him to hiss a little in from the cut. "Never, EVER compare me to that bastard again got it Slade. Now what do you want" asked Hanako wondering what Slade was doing in her room.

"If you let go of me I will tell you" said Slade trying his best to calm Hanako down.

"Fine but don't you try anything" said Hanako as she used flash step to reappear at the balcony. "So talk now or die again" said Hanako threatening Slade.

"I came to talk to your grandfather, but since he's not here I will have to deliver my message to you" said Slade.

"Fine what's the message Slade?" asked Hanako wondering what Slade wanted to say to her grandfather.

"Tell him that Talsein has killed Arthur leaving only Tetsip, Misa, and his mystery warrior as the generals of Talsein's forces. Also he stole some ancient scrolls from an old abandon church outside Gotham City. I found out that the scrolls he stole were related to Trigon" said Slade.

"So that's Talsein's plan to bring Trigon back into this world" said Hanako.

"Actually word is that he killed Trigon and took his powers" said Slade who sounded happy that Trigon is dead.

"Wait Talsein killed Trigon and took his powers? That's impossible Trigon is the source of evil how could Talsein have beaten a monster like Trigon" said Hanako who couldn't believe her father defeated Trigon.

"Not sure how he did it, but it seems Talsein has become more powerful and now with Trigon's powers he will soon become powerful enough to kill your grandfather and his old man as well" said Slade.

"Even if that's true having his powers won't be enough what else is he planning with those powers and the scrolls?" asked Hanako.

"Not sure that was all I could get. Talsein said he would tell me more if I joined him in his conquest" said Slade.

"You did say yes did you?" said Hanako.

"Not yet I still need to know from your grandfather that he will keep his end of the deal if I do it" said Slade.

"I don't know why he even made this deal with you of all people Slade, especially what you've done to the titans and helped Trigon destroy our world" said Hanako.

"True I did all of those things but by helping him and giving him the information he needs he will be able to give me the one thing I want…a pardon for all my crimes" said Slade.

"That's if you keep your word which I doubt you will provide. Guys like you Slade will do anything to get ahead in this world" said Hanako.

"Maybe but I'm not like those men Hanako. I refuse to serve someone like Talsein or help him in his little conquest for peace. Without chaos and crimes I would have no choice but to retire or go insane and besides I already serve someone once I don't intend to do it again" said Slade.

"So that's it that's all you came here to do. Because if it is get out and I will deliver the message to Ronin" said Hanako as she pointed towards the door.

"That's fine, I need to head back to Jump City anyways so many things to do so little time" said Slade as he headed towards the door.

"One more thing Isamu and Hikari are in the city joining the teen titans. If you harm them in anyway I swear to you I will hunt you down and use my hands to rip your F*cking eyes out" said Hanako as she threaten Slade with her knife.

"Don't worry Hanako I won't lay a finger on your little kids, though the same can't be said about Terra. Since she is no longer with Talsein I have permission to kill her now and if your kids get involved well…" before slade could finish Hanako used her flash step and held her elbow to slade's throat, her knee to his groin, and had the knife near his side.

"If you come near them or their friends Slade then you will die, very, very, slowly" said Hanako as she pushed her knee deeper into Slade.

"Fi-fine I guess I will have to find someone else to take my vengeance out on" said Slade.

"Don't care who just not any of the titans or the kids" said Hanako as she slowly let go of Slade.

"Whatever you want Hanako I hope the next time we meet it's on a better circumstances" said Slade as he existed the room and left.

"For your sake Slade there better not be a next time" said Hanako as she locked her door and headed off to the shower.

_Titans Tower_

It has been three weeks since the fight and the titans were getting ready for Christmas. It's Wednesday the 24th of December and most of the titans were in the living room getting everything ready for tomorrow. Beastboy and Terra were in the living room getting the Christmas tree ready while Hikari and Robin were setting up the decorations with Nicki helping move the box of decorations towards the two. Starfire and Cyborg were getting the food ready in the kitchen. Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book, while Isamu sleeping with his head on raven's lap. Raven couldn't blame Isamu for being tired, he was up all night with Starfire, Terra and Hikari helping them pick out gifts for their secret Santa's.

Since everyone in the tower we're a couple except for Hikari and Cyborg, they decided they could get the other a gift. Robin was getting starfire, beastboy was getting terra, Hikari was getting cyborg, and raven got Isamu.

The reason Isamu had to go with the girls was because they needed to know what to get the boys. Raven went with the boys earlier so that they know what to get their girls. Although for Raven it didn't take long for the boys to get the gifts…however for Isamu it took hours and he had to carry them all from the mall to the tower.

"All right y'all the Christmas dinner will be ready soon" said cyborg as he set the ham down.

"So long as you made some tofu for me" said beastboy who came into the kitchen to find there was no tofu around. "Dude I said no meat for me where the tofu I asked you to make?" asked beastboy.

"Oops silly me I must have thrown it in the trash by mistake oh well" said cyborg sarcastically.

"Dude I told you I don't eat meat why is it everytime I try to make you eat some tofu you throw it away" said beastboy arguing with cyborg.

"Because you're the only one who eats it and no one else likes tofu" sad cyborg arguing back at beastboy.

"Well I wouldn't if somebody tries it" said beastboy as he tried to get cyborg to try one of his food.

"Get that fake food out of my face" said cyborg trying to get beastboy's tofu away from him.

While beastboy and cyborg argued Hikari and Terra sat on the couch to watch the boys fight. Hikari convinced terra that watching the boys argue and fight was more entertaining than watching TV. "Five bucks says their argument leads to a food fight" said Hikari.

"You're on" said terra agreeing to the bet.

Just as Hikari predicted beastboy threw cyborg's ham at him causing cyborg to throw the pudding at beastboy. This led to the boys throwing food at each other before starfire and robin stopped them.

Raven looked on and saw the commotion that was going on in the kitchen. She saw robin restraining beastboy, while starfire had cyborg in a full nelson lock. While Terra giving Hikari her goggles while they continue eating their popcorn while watching the commotion, raven seemed used to seeing this to her it was a normal holiday evening.

"You enjoying the fight?" asked Isamu as he woke up from his nap.

"Not really it's always the same thing around this time in the holidays" said raven as she closed her book.

"Huh so it's a tradition, the only tradition me and Hikari had around this holiday is me and her having a snowball fight" said Isamu remembering some of his snowball fights against his sister.

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun" smiled raven.

"Not really at first we did it out of fun then Hikari would go all commando and turn a harmless game to a war. Word of advice never play snowballs with her she will massacre you" said Isamu.

Raven didn't seemed surprise since her time with Hikari she has known that inside that nice girl act lays a dangerous and evil child that she has come to love and respect.

"So you excited for Christmas tomorrow" asked Isamu.

"Yes look at me happy happy joy joy" said raven in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow this is the happiest I have ever seen you" said Isamu returning the sarcasm.

"Not really into the season like some people I know" said raven as she pointed to her friends who have calmed down and were cleaning the mess.

"Well since you're not interested in the season I guess that means you don't get the special present I got you" said Isamu trying to get a reaction out of raven.

"Really what kind of present did you give me?" asked raven raising an eyebrow wondering what Isamu got her.

"Not going to tell you until tonight" said Isamu as he got off the couch stretching.

"Why tonight?" asked raven.

"You'll see my dear" said Isamu as he gave raven a kiss on the cheek and headed out the room.

Raven sat there wondering what Isamu had up his sleeve. Whatever it was she would need to wait until tonight, something she felt she couldn't wait for.

Terra walked over towards raven and sat next to her. "So raven I take it Isamu has some big surprise for you tonight huh" said terra.

"Do you know what he's planning tonight Terra?" asked Raven.

"Maybe I do but unfortunately I cannot say a word since I promised him I wouldn't" said Terra.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure I can wait for it tonight…by the way what happened to your goggles?" asked raven as she noticed the goggles terra wore for battle was no longer with her.

"Oh well I spend the last of my money on beastboy's gift and I made a bet with Hikari and since I didn't have any money I had to give her my goggles until I get the money" said Terra rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"That is why I don't make bets with her she always seems to know what will happen" said Raven as she went back to reading her book.

"I know it's weird it's like she can predict the future something I thought you could do" said terra.

"I can't see into the future but Hikari who knows" said raven as she continued reading her book.

"Sooo I was wondering if you could…" terra was interrupted by raven who knew what terra was going to say.

"I'm not lending you five dollars; you lost the bet so now you have to earn the money to pay Hikari back. And don't bother asking anyone else if you borrow money from them chances are you will owe them and you will have to pay them back as well" said raven.

"Fine I'll take a look around the couch there's got to be some loose change or some missing money near there" said Terra as she walked towards the couch leaving raven to read her book.

Later that night around eight the titans had just finished eating their Christmas Eve dinner which since they ruined their dinner from the food fight they ordered pizza instead. The titan were full since Hikari ordered the pizza and ordered too much, the titans were all full, except Hikari as she was still eating pizza.

"[Burp] excuse me is there anymore?" said Hikari as she tried to look for some more pizza.

"Dude how can she still be hungry she finished eleven pizza boxes" said beastboy.

"She has consumed more pizza than Silkie did last time" said starfire as she looked over and saw her pet Silkie full after eating pizza.

"Isamu does your sister ever get full?" asked terra.

"What this is nothing she once ate all the food of a Wal-Mart, my mistake was making a bet with her that she couldn't eat for 24 hours. Well she won and she ate every food we had in our house…the only problem was she wasn't finished and we had to go to a nearby Wal-Mart where she ate all of their food before she finally getting full. The people of that city never knew it was her but to this day they called the incident the 'Wal-Mart food massacre'" said Isamu in a dramatic way.

"Hey! That a lie, I only ate half that's store's food…damn lobster bit my finger when I was trying to grab it and the darn security guard saw us so I knocked him out and had to go home before we got caught" said Hikari as she came back to the group with two boxes of pizza.

"Uh Hikari maybe you shouldn't eat so much pizza it may cause you nightmares" said robin trying to get Hikari to stop eating.

"But I'm still hungry" said Hikari as she had a slice of pizza in her hand.

"I agree Hikari it is not good to consume much of the pizza" said starfire agreeing with robin.

"Fine since is the season I suppose I will save these for later" said Hikari as she went to put the boxes in the fridge.

"Soooo can we open our presence early then?" asked beastboy.

"I agree technically robin it is Christmas just take the Eve out and you got Christmas" asked cyborg as well.

"It is almost Christmas robin" said starfire agreeing with the others.

"Fine everyone can open their presents" said robin as he decided to let his team open their gift early. "But first I have a gift for Terra and Hikari" said robin as he approached the girls. "Here you two welcome to the titans" said robin as he handed both girls their own titan's communicator.

"Wow so that means Terra and I are now teen titans that's so cool" said Hikari as she began to look over the communicator.

"So this means you guys trust me again" asked Terra who seemed surprise that robin gave her, her old communicator.

"You two earned them, Terra even though you did betray us in the end you risked your life so save the city and us, that is enough for us to give you our trust again. And Hikari even though the first time we met it wasn't on good terms, you did help us and this city for that you earned your place among us" said Robin.

"Th-thanks guys" said terra she was happy that her friends trust her again.

"This is very cool though I wonder if I can change the color of my communicator so I don't get mind mixed up" asked Hikari.

"Sure just tell me what color and I will do it" said cyborg.

"Thanks cyborg I appreciate it" said Hikari as she gave cyborg a kiss to the cheek making cyborg blush a little.

"All right everyone enough of the sappy talk let us go and open our presents" said Isamu the titans all agreed with him and went over to get their presents. Isamu stopped raven and pointed to the door. Raven knew what Isamu wanted to do. She used her powers to grab his present and followed him. They reached the roof where the moon was full giving Isamu exactly what he needed to make this night perfect.

"So what's the big surprise you wanted to show me?" asked raven wondering what Isamu had up his sleeve.

"Well first my present to you, merry Christmas Rachel" said Isamu as he handed raven his gift to her.

Raven ripped open the present and was surprise to see what it was. It was a deep blue long sparkle dress; with it was a blue silk scarf. "Wow Isamu its beautiful where did you get this?" asked raven as she took out the dress and scarf and looked over them.

"Well last week when you and I went to see the kids Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and the bear Bobby" said Isamu remembering his trip with raven to visit the kids.

"Yeah I remember why?" asked raven. She and Isamu had to go check on them because of some unusual disturbance around the area where the kids lived.

"Well when the kids were asleep and you went to talk to the monks I went into a nearby town and found the dress and scarf. I had to hackle with the guy and do him some favors but I was able to get you the dress and head back before anyone suspected I was gone" said Isamu.

"Is that why you smelled like you were working in a farm" said raven remembering that Isamu smelled weird when she went to check on the kids.

"Yeah not one of my best time but it was all worth it to get you that dress" said Isamu.

"Th-Thanks Isamu I love it really" said Raven as she set the dress aside and picked up Isamu's gift. **I hope he likes it**. "Isamu here merry Christmas" said raven as she gave Isamu his gift.

Isamu opened the gift slowly and opened the box. He was surprise to see what he got it was a picture of his family when he was young. The original picture Isamu had was crumbled and had some torn marks on the sides, but now he has a perfect family picture. "Rachel I-I don't know what to say" Isamu was speechless he couldn't believe at what raven did for him.

"There's more look" said raven as she showed Isamu there was more inside.

Isamu looked in the box and saw another picture this time it was a picture of him, his sister, their new dog Nicki, and their friends. He remembered this picture was taken three weeks ago after the tower was fixed. Isamu never saw the picture so he forgot about it.

Raven could tell Isamu doesn't know why she gave him the picture so she decided to tell him. While Isamu was distracted with the picture raven approached Isamu and gave him a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss for a moment to tell Isamu why she gave him this picture. "In case you're wondering I gave you this picture to show you that you have you and your sister are no longer alone. You have a family Isamu a weird but good family" said raven smiling.

Isamu smiled back and returned the kiss lifting raven while he kissed her. Raven put her hands behind his head and returned the kiss. The two stayed this way for a moment before Isamu stopped the kiss. "I love you Rachel Roth" said Isamu.

"And I love you too Isamu Ishida" said raven as the two continued kissing under the full moon of Christmas Eve. The two didn't want this moment to end, when they stopped kissing they didn't let go, they stayed on the roof enjoying this moment for as long as they can.

**Well my children that's the end of this story I hope all of you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I must say this must be the longest chapter I have ever created so it was worth the long night and was worth finally ridding myself of that annoying crypt creeper…oh yes this time I got rid of him I won't say how I did it but let's just say he's finally resting in 'pieces'…I know that sucked big whoop wanna fight about it. **

**Anyways I will be making a sequel, don't have a name for it yet, will be a long while before I make it, and I still need to get my ideas straighten out. But I promise you all there will be a sequel just be patient and wait. If anyone has any ideas feel free to pass them off to me and I will see if I can make them work. I can give you a sneak peek of what I have planned but just so you know I may change it in the future. Anyways please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the story so far I hope to get more reviews in the future. Thanks for reading my story and hope to see you all soon good bye.**

**Jason: Well it saddens me to say that this is the end for now. But I will return soon, I just hope with this story out of the way I can focus all my attention to my college algebra I hate math but I hope to pass it and be done with it.**

**Isamu: Well all I can say is good luck to you sucks that its going to be a while before were back on the fanfic but hey it will give us time for some R&R huh.**

**Jason: Yep that will give you and the titans some rest before my next part of the story.**

**Raven: And what will happen in the next story?**

**Jason: Hold on hold your horses I will tell you just as soon as I can.**

**Hikari: You're not going to talk about that lemon sex crap are you?**

**Jason: Um well then you shouldn't be here then Hikari.**

**Hikari: Oh my god I'm out of here call me when you are done with that.**

**Jason: Okay then well in my next story and remember the idea may change in the future. In the next story there will be some lemons meaning the rating will change to Rated-M, also there will be a part where you raven get pregnant, Talsein returns, revelations will be reveal, certain soul reapers may appear, and to top it all off someone important in the story will…wait for it…die.**

**Isamu: Whoa that sounds both pretty good and scary.**

**Hikari: Who dies tell me who?**

**Jason: Patient like I said I may change the soul reaper part I don't know and the revelation thing may take some work I need to run it by some teen titans fans to see if its good but yes the rest will take place as well.**

**Raven: I GET PREGNANT!**

**Jason: Yes that's right you're going to be a mommy, Isamu is going to be a daddy, and Hikari will be an aunt.**

**Hikari: Yay I get to be an aunt I can't wait.**

**Isamu: Whoa wait a minute I'm going to be a father that's a bit much don't you think?**

**Jason: Silence if you don't like it I don't care now then yes raven will be pregnant which means I need some help with the lemon thing if anyone wants to volunteer go ahead and send me what you got.**

**Raven: Ah hell no I don't think so I will not let you do that I will destroy you if you do.**

**Jason: Don't talk to me like that women or I will make sure you give birth to twins.**

**Raven: TWINS! You bastard I will kill you.**

**Jason: Fine triplets.**

**Isamu: Rachel stop making him angry just stop okay.**

**Raven: ….Fine just as long as it doesn't embarrass me.**

**Jason: Thank you Isamu just for that I will make sure you give birth to…you know what that I will save for later. **

**Hikari: I won't be involved in anything like that right?**

**Jason: Uh of course not unless you want to actually get involved in something like that.**

**Hikari: No no its fine I'm fine just the way things are.**

**Jason: Fine but remember if you want any changes just give me a holler.**

**Ronin: Hey what about me what will you do for me in the next story.**

**Hanako: Yeah I want something cool to happen for me in the next story.**

**Jason: Oh I have big plans for you two, speaking of big I forgot how tall are you Ronin? I know I created you but I forgot.**

**Ronin: You made me eight foot tall, five inches, weight in around 330 pounds and you compare me to that wrestler Kevin Nash.**

**Jason: Oh yeah thanks, but lets face it you got nothing on big sexy Kevin nash.**

**Ronin: That dude had surgery to his knees like 100X, I never needed surgery for anything.**

**Hanako: I don't know about the surgery part but he is kind of cute.**

**Silence in the air.**

**Jason: All right then good to know Hanako, now for a moment of silence for the characters that have died on the story. Isamu and Hikari's parents, Hanako's mom and grandmother, Yemon, Chiasa, Yuu, Trigon, Jarred, Jacob, Jesse, and Arthur…..all right enough of the talk, until then children I am Jason and I hope to see you all next time see ya and good bye.**


End file.
